


The Nature of Thirst

by seamonster



Series: The Nature Of [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Genderfluid Link, Gerudo Link, I am not responsible for you not reading tags properly, Mute Link, Other, Please im tired just read the tags, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, but with influences from other games, completely different plot then botw, i literally started this whole story bc i wanted to write a genderfluid Link, idk i'm in over my head, kinda mixing zelda games here tbh, other characters for sure, primarily based off of breath of the wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 63,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamonster/pseuds/seamonster
Summary: A drought has taken a hold of Hyrule, but the origins are far from natural. The fate of the land seems to rest between a Prince of the water and strange warrior from the desert, who may have more to do with it all than anyone truly realizes.





	1. Desert Highs

**Author's Note:**

> Total disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely related to the Legend of Zelda franchise and the thought of profiting from this story is downright laughable.

Sweat dripped slowly down the sides of his face. He could even feel it’s slow, tickling trail creep down his back under the harsh desert sun, but he made no move to wipe any of it away. He made no movements at all. He was waiting.

The muscles in his arm began to ache from holding his spear aloft and the burn heightened his concentration on the barely visible burrow entry just below him on the dune. He could hear it coming. The barely perceptible sound of sand shifting in slow, hesitant movements reverberated through his sensitive ears. Finally he spotted a tongue; it flicked out of the hole and tasted the dry air. Once, a pause, then once more. 

Link stilled his breath, fist tightening on the handle of his spear.

The lizard’s head crept out of the hole, black eyes darting around for danger, and Link knew this was his moment.

His form was perfect, his strike as quick as lightning. The lizard’s body jerked for a few moments upon impact, then twitched for a moment more as the rest of it’s body caught onto the news that death had come.

Link smiled and hopped down from his perch above the burrow. He used his still embedded spear to yank the rest of the lizard free of the hole. It was an impressive catch, it’s body alone was easily the length of his forearm. They’d eat well that night.

Once he had cleaned his spear of blood and brain juice, Link carried the lizard back up the dune to his other kills; which included three desert vipers and a less impressive lizard. He wrapped them all together and began his trek back home, just as the sun was heading for it’s highest point in the sky. 

 

The town of Gerudo stretched alive and proud amidst the dunes. Link nodded at the guards as he headed inside, receiving nods in return. He didn’t make it far in before he was attacked.

“Lightning strike!” 

A small, quick flash nearly rammed right into him, but Link dodged it easily, catching his assailant before she ran head-first into the trunk of a palm.

“Whoa! Heyyy!!” When the small girl realized she’d been both thwarted and saved, she stamped her foot. She gave Link and angry scowl that looked more like a pout and crossed her arms. “I thought for sure I’d get you that time.”

Link just gave a breathy chuckle and patted Pearle on the head. When the girl noticed he was carrying the spoils of his hunting, her scowl was gone instantly.

“How many did you kill this time?” She asked excitedly, Link kneeling down to be more on her level. He held his hand out, all five fingers splayed. Pearle’s eyes lit up. “Did you catch anything for me?!”

With another breathy chuckle, Link nodded. He carefully unwrapped his last kill from the bunch, the large lizard. Pearle was in awe.

“It’s huge!”

Link wrapped it separately from his other catches, making sure no blood would seep out, and handed it to the girl who was barely big enough the carry it.

“Can I really have this?”

He nodded, smiling behind his veil. 

Pearle yelled happily, hugging him in a quick thank you before running off with the catch. No doubt to find her mother and show off the gift.

Link stood again, and made his way home.

 

Along the way, he passed empty aqueducts and fewer people than there had been on those same streets only a year prior. But there were still bright pops of colored canopies and the murmurs of life and music dwelling within the buildings. Because the Gerudo were a persistent and proud people.

It wasn’t long until he was entering a large sandstone building near the center of town. The banner that hung above the entryway bore the proud crest that let all who saw it know that it was the house of the great Lady Urbosa.

The first thing Link did was go straight for the water basin. He hadn’t taken much water with him that morning and had stayed out hunting longer than he meant to. A few scoops eased his parched throat.

Link set about skinning his kills and removing the bones. He hung the snakes, flayed open, inside an over built into the wall. The fire he’d sparked inside was small but produced much smoke. He closed the oven’s entrance firmly.

The lizard he cut into slivers and grilled while mashing together leftover vegetables from breakfast. He had just finished spreading the paste onto some pieces of flatbread when he heard Urbosa return home. She wasn’t alone, either. He could hear at least three voices that weren’t hers, and they were all arguing. 

“We’re holding the borders and sending more guarded escorts. but the desert is wide and difficult to defend when we’re losing a warrior to those thugs every week!”

“Their numbers are far fewer than ours and we’re holding the water supplies safely inside of the city. If we could only wait, their own need for water will either kill them or chase them from the desert entirely.”

“We cannot know for certain that their numbers have dwindled as much as ours have”

“They’re effectively cutting us off from the borders. If our city cannot receive trade goods and the resources we need, then the ratio of our numbers will count for nothing! They’ll merely have to out-wait us.”

“But to launch a full attack on their encampment, when we do not know the true extent of their territory, would absolutely start a war that we cannot guarantee to the Chief we could win.”

“That’s enough.” Urbosa’s voice was the calmest voice that spoke, yet it was powerful enough to silence the other three at once. “We’ll continue this later. I came home to have lunch in peace and that is what I intend to do.”

The other three, whose voices Link clearly recognized as members of the Chief’s council and militia, all muttered their consent and left. It didn’t take long for Urbosa to follow the smell of food cooking.

“That scent is divine.” The Gerudo woman who entered the kitchen was easily three heads taller than Link. She smiled fondly at him, joining him in the kitchen to breathe in deeply and and give him a motherly kiss atop his head veil. “What is it?”

She sniffed her way to the oven peeking inside. Link heard her gasp, “You’re smoking vipers for dinner? My sweet child, you’re too kind to me.”

Link unhooked the veil covering his face and gave the woman a wide smile, gesturing to their finished lunch. He’d put the grilled lizard meat over the vegetable paste and and folded the bread in half. One already had a bite taken out of it. It was very good.

Urbosa laughed with a twinkle in her eyes.

 

Even though she was a member of the Chief’s council and one of the most respected warriors in the entire desert, Urbosa always made time for Link. Even as he was growing up, she’d oversaw all of his training and made sure he learned everything she knew he’d need to know. She’d also spent years protecting him and standing up to elders who looked at him and saw nothing more than a voe. A voe trying to live as one of them, in their sacred town.

But Urbosa was always there for him, because she knew he was more than merely voe or vai. Knew even before he did.

 

“I’m sorry you had to hear all of that, my child.” 

They sat together in the common area of the house, lounging on cushions as they ate their fill of lunch and sipped on a bit of wine. Link raised a brow at the woman while she looked thoughtfully down into her goblet.

“Things are growing very tense with the Yiga Clan. They ambushed yet another of our trade caravans and took everything. It’s difficult to say if they’re merely desperate for supplies or if they have some… greater ulterior motive, but it has everyone on edge.”

Link nodded his understanding, but his brows furrowed gently.

“My dear, I must be very honest with you.” Urbosa sighed and sat up, expression serious. So Link straightened up to sit the same way he always did when he knew he was receiving a lesson. It showed to Urbosa that he was listening. “I know things have gotten difficult for us here these past few years, it is the longest drought we have ever experienced in our history. We’ve been relying on our trade alliances to provide us with what we need but ...I fear that may soon end.”

Link stiffened up and it did not go unnoticed.

“I’ve been receiving news, correspondences from Gerudo travelling throughout the lands. It would appear that we are not the only ones being plagued by this drought.”

Urbosa went on the explain that the entirety of Hyrule had been seeing very little rain and receding waterlines. It was a slow process, much as it had been for those in the desert, and in places so rich and lush the drought went unnoticed by many still. But it was definitely happening. 

“It’s been a natural progression and yet…” Urbosa looked even more troubled than before. Link reached over to lay his hand over hers and she smiled softly for a moment. “Something inside of me is telling me that this drought has unnatural origins.”

Her eyes met wide, sparkling blue. “Insidious origins.”

 

“Tighten your guard!” 

Link grunted from the blow that had just landed against his back shoulder, causing him to stumble a step before spinning on his heel to parry the next strike. Liana was holding back the strength of her blows, but they would no less bruise from the blunt edge of their practice spears. Link shook his distraction away and gracefully dodged the next attack, swinging around low to try kicking the soldier’s legs from beneath her.  
He did, but Liana merely struck down her spear end near his head and swung over him, snapping back into a fighting stance to block Link’s thrust.

“You’re distracted.” She said, barely panting. “Distraction leads to defeat!” She pushed him back but he didn’t lose his balance. “A Gerudo does not allow distraction.”

Her thrusts came quick, Link barely managed to parry all of them. She spoke between each one.

“Narrow your mind! See nothing but your opponent and yourself! Feel nothing but your weapon and the ground beneath you. Think nothing but of your tactics, terrain, and resolve!”

She accentuated her point with a harder thrust that broke through Link’s defenses, barely grazing his side. But before she could pull back, he clamped his arm down on the spear end and yanked it towards him. With a steady and sharp thrust of his own, he brought the sparring to an end, the head of his practice spear resting a hair’s width from Liana’s cheek. She smiled down at him through her veil.

“Better.”

Liana concluded their sparring session after giving him some kind but firm words, and Link spent the remainder of the afternoon practicing alone with his scimitar. 

The sun was hot above him, but Link drank it in like water. The winds off the dunes made its way over the city walls and blew through their palms and canopies. The air was dry and heated when he pulled it into his lungs.

He moved slow, his body smoothing through the motions. The blade of his scimitar glinted brightly while the gold trimmings of his clothes glittered with his movements. Link felt his muscles relax as he moved in patterns he’d memorized long ago. Finally, he was able to think clearly.  
It had been nearly a week since Urbosa had confessed her fears to him over lunch. Long enough for another trade caravan to be attacked and ravaged. He thought of his town around him. It’s buildings were beautiful and it’s people even more so. Even though he knew he wasn’t one, not really, the Gerudo were his people. He’d grown up in that town his entire life, and most of them accepted him as their own. Despite knowing of his differences. It was the only home he had.

The desert was trying but it was far from a wasteland. Link saw it’s beauty and reveled in it’s life. 

But that life was fading. The Gerudo were strong and would not give up their home without a desperate fight, but Link feared for them all. Every soldier, every citizen, and every child. With their water fading and their trades coming under attack, he feared for them all. Urbosa came home every night looking more and more worried.

A shadow over Hyrule was spreading. Link rarely traveled farther than Kara Kara, but he trusted his mother’s instincts. He trusted her fears. But what could be done? The Chief and her council were already doing everything they could, but what would happen to them as the rivers of Hyrule ran dry? And Link knew it wouldn’t be just the desert dwellers who would suffer, they would simply be the ones to suffer first, in a part of the land that was already scarce of water.

Link felt something settle in his chest, seeping down into his stomach and lungs. He brought his movements to a stop, lowering his scimitar. His head was beginning the ring. He needed water.

 

Urbosa wasn’t home yet. She wouldn’t be until almost nightfall, to fetch him for the Festival of Twilight. Link quenched his thirst and put his weapons away in his room, still feeling oddly disoriented. He sat down on his bed to take deep breaths. The ringing had faded, but the unrecognizable sensation had sunk into his very bones and he felt his body begin to ache.

It wasn’t painful but Link had to nearly uncontrollable urge to move, to do something. Run? Fight someone again?

Instead he looked about his room. His open wardrobe held most of his clothing, spilling out haphazardly in silken blues, greens, and purples. Upon his vanity was a collection of jewelry, gold gleaming bright and polished, gems sparkling in the setting sunlight from his window. His favorite pieces were displayed with care, while the rest were mixed up together with his few makeup brushes, containers of kohl, and cream shades of color.

His weapons were displayed on the walls above his desk, which was littered with parchment rolls and a few odds and ends. 

It was all familiar to him, it was his home and he loved it dearly.

But there was something else in the room that his eyes could not see. He could feel it though, through the ache in his bones. He felt it beneath him. 

Link slipped off the bed, hoisting his blankets up so he could reach under his bed. He felt nothing but dust and sand until he reached further back and his fingers grazed a cold, metal surface.

From beneath his bed, he pulled a heavy metal chest. It was never very big, but now it looked even smaller than it had since the last time he’d seen it. Granted, he’d been much younger when he’d shoved the thing out of sight and mind.

The ringing in his head was starting to come back as he lifted the latch, metal hinges groaning softly from disuse when he peeled it open.

Link was not ignorant of the truth of his life in Gerudo Town. As soon as he was old enough to understand, Urbosa had sat him down and explained why he looked and was treated so differently from the other vai his age.

 

Travelers through the desert had settled in the relative shelter of ruins in northern half of the desert. They did not know of the Yiga Clan, prowling the dunes. And they saw them much too late. None were left living, and all of their resources had been scavenged. So they thought. They did see one woman desperately try to flee further into the ruins, but they did not see the bundle in her arms. And she did not have that bundle when they finally caught up with her, spattering her blood across the sand.

Urbosa was the one who found the infant after nearly two days had passed, hidden out of sight in the ruins, barely alive. She was amazed the child even had the strength to cry, but it had been what drew her to him. When she laid eyes upon his small face, blue eyes looking up at her with a spark of longing for life, she could not abandon him. 

 

Link reached into the chest and gingerly brought out a bright blue tunic. It was battered and worn, but the weaving had held together despite its age. He’d been wrapped in it when he was found.

His fingers touched gently over the embroidery that Urbosa had told him was Hylian, just like Link himself. It was so different than anything he’d grown up with. Sure, Gerudo Town received Hylian traders, kind women bearing fruits and vegetables of their native fields. But their clothing was humble, that of simple, country folk. Urbosa had commented once that this tunic look like something a Hylian knight might wear.

Looking at it, Link suspected that it might actually fit him now. But he didn’t put it on. He folded it back up and set it to the side, looking back into the chest.

It was wrapped in black velvet, but Link felt it before he touched it. The ringing in his head turned into a soft buzz.

It was a curious thing. It had been hidden underneath him when he was stashed away from the eyes of the Yiga all those years ago. Almost as if the device itself was more precious than the child that had been laid upon it.

He pulled the velvet wrapping away and nearly dropped the thing when he saw it.

It was glowing.

It was the Yiga eye, only turned upside down. Urbosa had called it something else though, Sheeka? Where it had been merely dark before, the iris of the eye itself was now glowing a vibrant blue. Link had never seen it do that before.

He carefully turned it over in his hands and his eyes widened. The slate had always been black. Inactive. A lost relic of a time long past.

Yet now, it was awake. Link was in a state of awe and confusion, looking into the eye and it looked back into him. It glowed the same blue on the screen but was surrounded by odd, maze-like symbols. The edges of the screen glowed faintly as well. Link didn’t know what to do. So he touched the screen.

He could almost feel the eye pulse beneath his fingers, but nothing else happened. The image didn’t change. He wasn’t sure why, but he was almost expecting the eye to blink at him. It never did.

The ache in his bones seemed to react to it, though. The urge to run was building up again. Not just run around the town, or even around the desert. He needed to run somewhere specific, but he was thoughtless as to where.

He was turning the slate over again to look at the back when Urbosa’s loud voice snapped him back into reality, the buzzing in his head dying almost immediately.

“Link, my love, I’m home. I hope you’re ready for tonight, I want to get there before all those buttered and spiced fruits you prepared for the banquet are snatched up.”

Urbosa was standing in his doorway within moment and Link looked out his window. When had night fallen?  
“Child, you haven’t even changed. What are you-?” She stopped short when she saw what Link held in his hands. Her expression was unreadable as she entered the room and knelt down next to him, looking at the slate carefully. “When did this start?”

Link shrugged his shoulders and bit his lip. His free hand made a questioning motion, looking up into his mother’s green eyes. Her brows furrowed very slightly as she looked from him back to the slate. 

“I do not know what it means. I’m sorry, my child. Knowledge of the ancient technology of the Sheikah has crumbled and decayed through the decades. So few Sheikah still live in this land and they keep themselves well hidden.”

She put one hand on Link’s back, the other beneath his chin and gently raise his gaze to hers once more. A soft smile tugged at her blue-painted lips.

“Do not let it trouble your heart, my dear. At least, not for this night. The festival is meant to ease all of our worries.” She calmly took the slate from his hands and placed it on his bed.

“We’ll begin looking into it tomorrow. I promise you.”

The familiar warmth Urbosa’s words washed over him lessened the ache in his limbs. He felt a bit like he was twelve years old again, holding back tears from a gruff encounter with elder vai in the market, shuddering into Urbosa’s lap as she soothed them. She would always be in his corner. Even when the world was drying up around them, she considered the mystery of his origins to be just as important. Because she knew it was important to him.

Link finally nodded and returned the smile.

“Good, now let’s get you dressed. Unless you want to go to the festival in your sparring clothes?”

He gave a wheezing chuckle and shook his head, moving to stand as Urbosa started rummaging through his messy wardrobe.

“Something much lovelier than. Something that proclaims strength and beauty. There may not be any voe present, but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to feel divine.”

 

Between the two of them, they put together an outfit that really did make Link feel very pretty. The top bared his slim but muscular tummy, as usual, but the silk was finer than everyday wear. He put on his favorite set of gold bangles for his wrists and ankles and Urbosa picked out his veil, helping him hook it securely to avoid an accident while dancing. He tied a sash of vibrant color around his waist, metal coins adorning the edges and making Link’s favorite sound when he moved or swayed his hips. The colors matched his mother’s outfit perfectly and even had her crest stitched into the fabric. After applying a bit of kohl around his eyes, they left for the town market.

 

Despite the growing circumstances, the Festival of Twilight was just as vibrant and breathtaking as it had always been. Everyone in town was there, even the Chief was enjoying the fun, two bodyguards with her at all times as she was pulled around by her jovial daughter. The young girl who would one day become Chief herself, if Gerudo Town survived long enough.

But for that night, she was just a girl, gushing excitedly over a plush sand seal that one of the off-duty soldiers won for her in a game.

Link met up with a few of his friends for a while, playing games and dancing, laughing and drinking wine. He rejoined his mother for the festival ceremony, performed by that year’s chosen dancer and soldier. 

Link settled into Urbosa’s side as watched the ceremony take place under the light of the moon. Wine and fun had soothed his troubled mind for the time, and the smell of his mother’s perfume made his eyelids begin to droop.

 

Sometime between the reenactment and the blessings, Link dozed off for just a moment. Immediately, the Sheikah eye came swimming to the front of his mind. It did blink at him this time, only once, and he suddenly felt very cold and very wet. He couldn’t move his body but he felt something moving behind him, felt an utterly dry whisper ripple through the soaking air. Link tried to turn his neck, ears perked, listening for words. But they were garbled and broken. The was glowing eye in front of him again, unblinking.

“Link.”

His eyes snapped open and he sat up with a start, but Urbosa’s arm across his shoulders kept him in his seat. The ceremony was barely ending, everyone had their faces raised to the sky, fists resting over their hearts. Link quickly did the same, though he felt a cold sweat across his forehead as a light wind blew over the seated crowd. The Chief herself brought the ceremony to a close, encouraging everyone to continue their festivities to their hearts content. 

Urbosa gave Link’s shoulders a squeeze, standing them and guiding him through the crowd. She found them some water and offered it to him to drink down.

“The heat must have gotten to you today,” she murmured, looking thoughtful. “You were asking for water in your sleep. Over and over again.” She mimicked him, tracing her finger from her chin to her stomach.

Link furrowed his brows, the short, vivid dream still fresh in his memory. Urbosa tilted his face up to hers, eyes deep and questioning. But Link had no answer.

 

 

They didn’t remain long at the festival after that. After saying goodnight to the Chief and her daughter, little Riju making sure Link got a good look at her new toy, the pair headed home. 

Any fuzziness from the wine was completely gone and he held onto the much taller woman’s arm all the way home, the coins of his sash tinkling together as they walked.

Back in his room, Link took off his pretty outfit and pulled on just a pair baggy pants. The Sheikah slate still lay upon his bed, eye glowing on the screen. He flipped it over and left the room. 

Urbosa had removed her fineries as well and sat in the common area, going over some parchments. She paused when Link flopped down onto the cushions next to her and buried his face against her strong thigh.

Link sighed at the feeling of fingers untying the string of his ponytail and brushing through his hair. A parchment fluttered onto the table as another hand joined the first to begin braiding the soft locks. 

Her voice began to hum a soft lullaby, just the melody at first, then the words tumbled from her lips in an old language of the Gerudo. It was the same lullaby she’d been singing to him his entire life, during his times of emotional duress. It always calmed his soul. Her voice sounded like the desert wind itself was singing to him.

They remained like that together for some time, both content. They could still faintly hear the music of the festival, but it was dying out. Link was nearly asleep when a warm hand patted him on the back.

“Off to bed with you, my child. You’re already bound to sleep through the morning at this rate.”

Link nodded groggily as he pushed himself up. He gave his mother a hug and got a kiss to his forehead in return.  
He extinguished the light in his room and let his tired body fall into the welcoming comfort of his bed. A small yelp escaped him when he landed on something that jabbed into his side and he yanked the slate out from underneath himself. He gave it another tired look, enough to know nothing had changed since he last saw it, then hugged it to his chest and he pulled blankets up over his bare chest and shoulders. Sleep took him quickly.

So did his dreams.

 

He was standing alone in a forest. There were ruins around him, but they were old. The stone was well crumbled and moss covered much of what Link could see. There was soft greenery under his bare feet, the ground almost spongy. The air smelled fresh.

Even though he’d never seen this place, it felt so hauntingly familiar.

Birds called overhead, their fluttering causing him to look up and around at the golden light that fell around him. As he turned, he realized he was standing in front of what looked as though it was once a set of staircases. They arched down from nothing and met where he stood. They did not look safe to tread upon.

Between them, though, was a stone slab that stood upright, nearly untouched by the forest and the passage of time. Carved into it’s surface were three triangles nestled between a mighty pair of wings. It, too, felt familiar to look at. He just wasn’t sure why.

A twig snapped in the woods behind him and Link whipped around. He was still alone.

Suddenly a chill swept up from behind him and Link glanced over his shoulder. The carving had changed into something he definitely recognized. A large Sheikah eye as tall as himself and glowing blue. As he faced it fully, it blinked, the carved iris shifting to look down at him.

Link gasped and jerked back, plunging himself into the same cold, dark, wetness from before. His breath racked harshly from his body but he couldn’t move again. The forest was gone but the eye still burned in the darkness, and something behind him moved.

 

Link woke with a start, bolting upright in bed and panting. There was sweat on the sheets where he’d been lying and his arm felt like it was cramping. He realized that he was still clutching the slate to his chest, now with a death-like vice. And he could still see the glowing eye on the back of his lids when he blinked.

The slate fell into his lap so Link could stretch the sore muscles of his arm. That’s when he noticed the blinking.

It was the screen of the slate, which still showed the eye and maze-like symbols. The blue was pulsing, not making a sound. Link stared for a moment, uncertain of what to do. Part of him did always wonder what he was supposed to do with this thing. Why had the woman who hid him from the Yiga hide it with him? But the rest of him loved his mother and his town. Link was worried that the slate would take him away from his home.

Without thinking, Link raised a finger and tapped the symbol.

The screen changed. The Sheikah eye disappeared and the screen lit up. Link had to squint against the sudden brightness, but when he grew accustomed, he looked at it closely. It was a map?

Not just a map, but a map of the Gerudo Desert and its outlying areas. Gerudo Town was marked and labelled, along with Kara Kara. What was truly curious though, was that there was an arrow pointing from Gerudo Town, passed the bizarre, off to the side of the screen. Outside the desert. 

Link tried touching the screen but it didn’t move or do anything else. The arrow strangely looked very insistent, though he wasn’t sure how.

The ache in his bones was back and his dreams felt like flies in his head. His heart was dropping into his stomach.

He had no reason, no evidence, to think such a thing, but Link’s gut told him that this all had to do with the drought. And once that thought was in his head, his bones ached all the more. He looked down at the arrow again, point out of the desert. Was the slate trying to tell him he could do something about it? If the drought really was the cause of some insidious force and not merely an act of nature, then surely he could find the source? 

Doubts swelled in the back of his mind, but Link was already clambering out of his bed. His heart pounded through his ears as he got dressed as quietly as possible. He emptied his hunting pack and refilled it with various things he’d need for an extended journey. Keeping in mind that he’d want to travel as lightly as possible.

He chose two weapons from his wall, a spear and his scimitar. He also rummaged through his jewelry and made very tough decisions. He didn’t have much money himself, just whatever Urbosa granted him, but he’d undoubtedly need more. A lot of his jewelry had been expensive.

He stashed what he intended to sell away in his bag and paused. Before leaving the room, he opened metal chest again picked out the old tunic inside. Trying not to think too much into it, he rolled it up tightly and shoved it to the bottom of his pack.

In the kitchen, he filled the waterskin he always took hunting, then drank long and deep from the basin. Dried fruits and salted meats were carefully wrapped up and added to the pack, but he wasn’t too worried in that regard. Link was very confident in his hunting skills.

The last thing he put in the pack was the slate. It was then that Link paused.

He looked around his home, feeling an odd mixture of hesitation and duty. If he could somehow put a stop to the drought, or even just find it’s source, he could return home again and help his people. 

Link took a deep breath, willed away the urge to cry, and silently crept out of the house.

 

 

The streets were mostly empty aside from a few stray, drunk festival goers for whom the party had clearly not ended until very late. There were also the usual guards walking the streets, but Link had sneaked out with his friends enough times in his youth that he was still familiar with their paths and rotations.

Along the edge of town, he made his way to the stables near the wall. The stable hand had dozed off, an empty bottle of wine near her feet. Link climbed inside swiftly, before anyone else saw him. Most of the sand seals were asleep, but one lifted it’s head as he neared it.

“Sshhh,” he cooed, petting her mane. He offered her a bit of fruit from his pack and she happily ate it. He’d surfed with this particular seal many times. She was fast and sweet-tempered. 

Getting her out of the stables quietly was a challenge, but the stable hand never even stirred. He grabbed one of the stable’s surfing shields along the way. Unfortunately, the trickiest part was going to be getting passed the guards at one of the town’s gates. Link knew his only chance would be for the seal to take off while still in the town and head through the gate. The guards would see him, but they wouldn’t be able to catch up. Hopefully, they might not even recognize him. That was a fool’s hope, though. Everyone knew who he was. This was such a bad plan.

Link made it to the nearest gate, the reigns of the seal in his hand as the creature shuffled along behind him. He gave her another nibble of fruit and motioned for her to wait where she was. He was just going to check to see which guards were on duty, if he could do so without being seen.

Link’s steps were silent from a lifetime of practice. He approached the gate and peered around the corner of the wall. Normally, he’d be able to see at least one of the two guards standing vigilantly, keeping watch through the night, but when he looked he saw… no one.

Puzzled, Link moved further through the gate and eventually through it. But there was no one. No guards, only the cold desert. Link began to grow worried, the gate guards never left their posts until another came to relieve them. He backed up into the town again and nearly collided with his mother when he turned around.

Link was frozen to the spot.

Urbosa stood with the sand seal’s reigns in her hand and a look of great sorrow and understanding on her face. It cleaved deeply into Link’s heart.

She had to look to the ground before she could meet Link’s eyes again and speak.

“Do not fear, my child. I have known for a long time that this moment would come. Ever since I laid eyes upon your infant face and felt your tiny hand curl around my finger, I knew I would not be able to keep you here forever.”

Link didn’t know what to say. Urbosa raised a hand to gently cup the side of his head and, in the moonlight, he could see how wet her eyes had become.

“I am so proud of you, Link. You have always proven that strength, skill, and courage can run hand-in-hand with kindness, love, and empathy. Though many have chastised me through the years for choosing a raise a voe as a vai, I know that I’ve raised neither. I raised a Gerudo.”

She handed Link the reins and wrapped a cloak around his shoulders that he hadn’t noticed her carrying before. Lastly, she unhooked Link’s veil and let it hang from one side. He felt her putting a light set of earrings through his empty, pierced holes. Her smile on him was soft when she’s finished. 

“These earrings were given to me by the Chief herself, said to protect the body against the effects of lightning so long as you give it an exit point. Please carry them with you always, my child. Knowing you wear them will help set my heart at ease.”

Link nodded. Even if he were capable of speaking, the wet lump in his throat would have stopped all of his words. But he didn’t need to speak, Urbosa understood him perfectly.

“Travel safely, my love. I hope we see each other again someday.”  
Link nodded quickly, sniffling but holding back his own tears. His mother hooked the veil back into place before taking him into a crushing hug. Against the veil on his head, she whispered, “I thank the goddess every day for letting me be your mother.”

 

Link kept his tears back as they separated, as his hands moved shakily to tell the woman how much he loved her, and as he sped away from his home, holding tightly to the reins of the seal slicing through the sand in front of him. Above him, the desert night sparkled, every star laid bare to his sight. It could hardly see them at first, finally letting his tears streak cold across his cheeks.

Behind him, Gerudo Town grew smaller, until it vanished amidst the dunes entirely.


	2. River Lows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter a LOT quicker than I thought I would. I've just been hitting a really good rhythm every time I sit down to work on it. If only I could do that when it comes to original works, am I right? Eh? Eh?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy a decent helping of royal shark fin soup-I mean, here's Sidon.

“I don’t understand how this can be happening.”

 

Other murmurs of confusion tinged with fear rippled through the scouting party of Zora. Around them, the sparkling waters of Lanayru Spring gurgled passed, slow and unrushed. Several of the Zora were standing in the shallows of the run-off, others were in the spring itself, swimming towards the gentle waterfalls that flowed down into the spring. They had visibly thinned. 

Sidon stood upon a rock that jutted out from the water surface. He surveyed the scene with worry in his eyes. Once beautiful and full of peace, the spring used to call to him and his kind, whispering it’s magic and life. 

He knelt down to scoop some of the water into his hand and looked at it very carefully. It was still clear, still cool; but it smelled different. As he inspected it, he was expecting to see faint glimmers of gold moving about in it. While he did see a few, they hardly moved at all. Just floated lazily in his palm. The life in the spring was fading.

“Nearly an inch, your majesty.”

It wasn’t as bad as some of the rivers they’d been investigating, but for the sacred spring to be suffering such a loss was deeply concerning. Sidon breathed the air. The mist that typically clung above the spring wasn’t there to wet his gills. It was dry and troubling.

“My Prince?”

Sidon looked up at his fellow Zora, who chose not to voice his obvious concern for the Prince. For that, Sidon was grateful. He gave him a smile.

“Thank you, I will carry the news to my father.” He patted the scout’s shoulder when he stood. “You’re all doing fine work.”

 

It was true, Sidon thought to himself as he made his way swiftly back home. His people had been keeping themselves very calm and level-minded since they first noticed the water levels dropping. Everyday they measured their ponds, rivers, and reservoirs. It had been very gradual at first, but had become much more noticeable in the recent months. Then word came from the Hylians that they’d been experiencing very little rain as of late. Sidon’s father and his people were doing everything they could to help their friends and neighbors, but they were not immune to the drought that had gripped their lands.

Soon, the Zora’s Domain stretched before him, glowing like a jewel in the darkness of despair. Sidon’s heart ached for it.

The bridge was dry as he crossed it, as were all the stairwells and walkways in the domain. The King has ordered a domain-wide decree for water preservation until they understood the extent of the danger they were in. He agreed with his father’s decision, but it still broke his heart to see not even a splash on the stone.

As he headed for the throne room, Sidon was intercepted by another guard, who saluted immediately.

“Your Majesty, the council has already assembled with your father.”

It felt like stones settled into his stomach. But he nodded and thanked the guard, turning himself towards the council room instead.

He stopped outside of the doors to quickly adjust his sash and adornments, before he nodded his permission for the watchmen to unlock them and push them open for his entrance.

As he first stepped inside, the members of the council didn’t even notice. The debate they were engaged in was calm, but the aggravated looks on most everyone’s faces told Sidon that the discussion was either going nowhere or in complete circles.

Mipha was the first to notice him from across the room, where she stood by their father. Her expression changed immediately.

“Dear brother, you’ve made it back.”

The council quieted as their Princess met their Prince halfway into the room.

“I hope you have news,” she said, taking his hands with a small smile.

“I do… but it is not the news we were all hoping for.”

A few gasps went around the chamber and an older Zora softly whispered, “Not the spring.”

Sidon nodded. “Nearly an inch,” he repeated his scout’s words, drawing his sister’s smile into a disappointed frown. She nodded and walked back to their father with Sidon following behind. His pace was slow, mind heavy.

Finally, another member of the council broke the silence.

“We’re doomed.”

“Muzu.” King Dorephan admonished the elder, but Muzu shook his head.

“If the spring dries up, our fate is sealed.”

Other council members reluctantly agreed

“But we cannot give up hope so quickly. The spring is not dry yet.” Another argued.

“Yet the river drops more every week.”

Sidon did his best to listen to them all, but his mind was swimming slowly away from the discussion and back to the water in the spring. It’s glimmer was nearly gone, but it was more than that.

“Brother, is something troubling you?”

As always, the council quieted when Mipha spoke. Their respect for her was deep and obvious. For Sidon, not quite as much. Which is why he hesitated. 

But Mipha put a comforting hand on his arm and he could feel her grace flow into him.

“Yes, I ...observed something else at the sacred spring. Something I’ve noticed along the river as well.”

Mipha gave him her full attention, as did the rest of the council.

“A drought,” he began, “occurs when water of the land evaporates but does not return to the earth as rain.” He felt foolish explaining that bit to the Zora council, but it made his next point clear.

“The rivers have receded, as have lakes across the land. Yet, as I stood on the riverbanks, the air around was dry.”

Mipha was looking at him with unreadable eyes. 

“I did not think much of it at the river, but when I stood in the spring, it was the same. It feels as if the water is dropping, but not evaporating.”

All were silent until their Princess spoke.

“If the water is not evaporating, then where is it going?”

“My son.” Dorephan looked down upon them, troubled. “Are you suggesting something sinister may be at work?”

Sidon nodded, trying to appear more confident than he felt. He had no real evidence, just dry air and a twist in his guts telling him something more was wrong. “I am.”

 

-

 

A cool wind blew through the Zora’s domain and Sidon absentmindedly flared his fins out a bit to feel it better. It was calming.

He stood on a veranda over-looking part of the domain. Night had fallen, but his people still wandered about, living their lives. He watched over them like a silent sentinel. A few had spotted him or passed by, and he gave them all warm smiles and waves, even chatting lightly with those who stopped for a moment.

Everyone seemed to be remaining in good spirits. It lifted a little bit of the weight from his heart.

“Brother?”

Mipha joined him at his post, letting her trident rest against her shoulder as she took one of his hands in her own. Neither said anything for a moment.

“They think me foolish.” Sidon’s voice was quiet when he finally said it. But his sister merely shook her head slowly.

“On the contrary, most of them fear in their hearts that you’re right. They’re just afraid to risk treating this as a phenomenon that can be corrected if it does turn out to merely be the goddesses course of destiny.”

“They’re afraid of giving the people false hope.”

Mipha nodded sadly.

They were all justified in that fear. If the goddess did intend for the waters of Hyrule to run dry, the Zora would need to make preparations to find new lands. New waters they could safely adapt to. They needed to focus on survival, there was no force they could spare to go looking for an alternative means to the drought that might not even exist.

Sidon understood that. He knew that his father and sister were doing what they must.

“It still troubles you greatly.” Mipha was looking up at him now, but Sidon still felt small compared to her.

“I fear it always will. But I will do whatever is needed to best help my people, regardless of my own clouded mind.”

“A truly noble Prince. It’s no wonder our citizens adore you so.” Mipha tried to tease him with a smile but Sidon grinned even wider.

“They adore you far more, Princess.” He said that last part with emphasis and Mipha turned her head away to lightly smack him with her tail fins.

They both shared a laugh that made those who heard them smile. If even the Prince and Princess could keep their spirits high during this time of uncertainty, then so could the rest of them.

 

-

 

Both Mipha and the King had always praised Sidon’s diplomatic skill, crediting it to his charisma and good looks. Despite how different the Zora were physically from Hylians, he always seemed to leave diplomatic meetings with a few more admirers than when he’d arrived.

He set about putting his skill to good use, joining the correspondences between his domain and the ambassadors from Hyrule castle. Several of their land’s crops had began yielding fewer resources as some fields began to dry up, the soil going sour. The situation wasn’t dire yet, but the Hylian Princess wanted to be well prepared for when it was. Sidon and his father agreed.

The Hylians were proposing a joint effort in building an underground reservoir as the first in a long list of precautionary measures. It would lie at the borders of their kingdoms and be at the service of both. It was to be an impressive undertaking, but with the help of some goron architects, it was possible.

Sidon, of course, would have to get it cleared for approval by the council and his father. But he had little doubts there would be much opposition.

It felt good to be making plans such as these, but as the days wore on, he couldn’t help the tense feeling in his chest. Every time he breathed in dry air, the feeling grew a little bit worse. An underground reservoir was an excellent idea to help give their land a protected water source from the growing drought. But his instincts disagreed strongly with his mind.

Whenever Mipha looked at him, she could see his struggle with himself. She also saw how hard he was trying despite it. His dedication to his people and his duty was unshakable. 

That night, she spoke to their father in private, and Sidon went to sleep with an strange feeling in his stomach.

 

-

 

The hour was very early when Sidon was summoned for an audience with the King. Not in the throne room, but in his private chambers. Mipha was there as well, waiting for him.

“Good morning, my son. I hope you’ve rested well.” Dorephan wasn’t wearing his usual trappings, he wasn’t sitting there as a ruler, but as a father. In a similar fashion, Mipha had chosen to leave her trident in her own chambers. Sidon felt oddly ...worried.

But he smiled and joined them for a sit. A fresh breakfast laid out for all three of them.

“I have, father. Thank you. Good morning, sister.”

“Good morning, dear brother.”

They made idle chat as they ate and Sidon began to relax. There had been so much tension in their lives recently that it been a long while since they just sat together and shared a meal as a family.

“The council deliberated on the Zora-Hylian Reservoir proposal yesterday.” 

Sidon perked up at his sister. “And what was their decision?”

Dorephan chuckled, but Mipha continued, “There were those in opposition, which was expected. Those who think that we, as Zora, should only be thinking of ourselves. The final vote, however, was in favor.”

“Excellent!” Sidon wanted jump from his seat but he remained. “Then I am eager to send word to the Hylian ambassadors.” 

“I’ve already sent word myself. I imagine the meeting to begin preparations will be arranged soon.”

Sidon did feel a bit better, knowing his people were willing to join in the venture. “I look forward to working with our Hylian friends. We may hail from different kingdoms and races, but we share this world together. It is good that we’ve chosen to work in harmony.”

Mipha bit her lip and glanced up at their father. Something Sidon did not miss.

“Is something wrong?”

Dorephan shook his head. “Nothing is wrong, my son. However, you will not be the one to lead our people in the reservoir efforts. I’m passing that responsibility to your sister.”

Sidon didn’t understand, while simultaneously understanding. Sidon was an excellent diplomat, but Mipha would one day be Queen.

“Is there something else you’d like of me?”

“Yes, brother, there is.”

Mipha seemed to gain her voice back. 

“You’re being given a special task. One of great importance.” She hesitated only a moment. “The more reports that father and I hear from our scouts who’ve traveled to even the furthest lakes in the land, the more certain we are that ...you were right. That you are right.”

Sidon wasn’t certain of what she was saying at first, but it was slowly dawning on him.

“This drought cannot be of natural causes. The signs and patterns are completely random and unpredictable.” Dorephan looked troubled but Sidon felt the tension in his chest unclench. “Still ...it is equally important that we continue the efforts to prepare ourselves for the drought lasting for much longer than it already has. It’s also good for our citizens to have a task to focus on, something that gives them hope and fills them with ease knowing something visible is being done for the survival of all.”

“Which is why we’re sending you.”

Sidon was speechless, looking between his father and sister in turn.

“Me?”

“You’re an incredible warrior, unmatched in speed and skill in the water,” Dorephan said proudly.

“Your critical thinking, and ability to discern what’s important from what is irrelevant will serve as an asset to you as well. We have complete faith in you, Sidon.”

“If anyone can find the cause of all this trouble, it’s you.”

Distantly, Sidon wondered if this is what his guards felt like whenever Sidon was determined to raise their spirits. He felt both flattered and exhilarated.

“But the council-”

“The council has been made aware of our intentions. There were few objections.”

“And the people will be told that you are merely going to be staying as a guest of the Hylian Princess for a time while the reservoir is being worked on. So they will not be too worried about you.”

They’d both thought it through so thoroughly, and the confidence they gave him was almost intoxicating. 

Finally, his instincts sang.

Sidon stood, placing one fist against his chest and bowed.

“I accept this responsibility. When shall I depart.”

Mipha smiled a bit sadly.

“Today.”

 

-

 

Two guards escorted Sidon downriver, as far as the wetlands, to meet up with a team of Zora and Hylians who were surveying the water. He stayed with them for a few hours, taking in all of their data that he could, and making markings on his own map. He kept his royal face up the entire time, thanking everyone graciously and trying to grin their worries away. 

Every smile was real.

As Sidon set off alone, leaving his family and his people behind, he felt an unshakable thrill. He knew it wouldn’t take long for him to miss home, but he was filled with a sense of purpose. More-so than when he’d been handling negotiations. He picked up speed in the water, simply because he could. No bodyguards, no regulations and protocols he had to follow. This task was set to him alone, to handle in any way he saw fit. It was freeing to know he could do this his own way, without the need for council approval. He’d even left all signs of his royal status behind, save for a single royal crest that he kept hidden in the pouches of his belt, in case he were to ever need it. The plain breastplate and pauldrons he’d put on made him look like nothing more than a lone soldier. He hoped.

Sidon would find the cause of this drought and help restore the land to normalcy. His heart told him it was true.

 

-

 

Sidon swam all day, following the river passed the edges of Central Hyrule, and making his way down towards Lake Hylia. However, night seemed to be falling quickly. The day had been a rush, a bit of a blur, and he knew he should rest and evaluate his plan now that he was outside the eyes of those who knew of his task. Privacy to think always brought him ease.

The river splintered off into a lake on his left. Recalling his map, he believed this to be Nabi Lake. One of the Hylian surveyors had kindly pointed out settlements that weren’t already marked on the map, places he could rest and ask around for information. One of the places they’d pointed out was on the edge of the Nabi Lake. A small settlement, not even a village yet. But there were some fishing folk there.

Sidon easily broke away from the river’s current, making his way into the lake as the sunlight turned into golden twilight.

The first sounds he heard were screams.

 

The settlement sat on the water’s edge. A small dock had been built with humble fishing boats tied up to it, or pulled onto the shore. Wooden cottages sat further back. It would have been a lovely sight if not for the people running desperately for the dock. That’s when Sidon saw what was chasing them.

Bokoblins, with jagged blades and wicked arrows. There were at least half a dozen of them that he could see and the Hylians weren’t standing a chance. Even as they tried to escape to the boats.

Sidon surged to the shore, ready to draw his blade and strike the beasts down. His rush of adrenaline was back. 

As a young woman made it to the shoreline, she tripped and fell to the ground. The bokoblin on her trail raised it’s blade with a triumphant screech, but the blade never found a target. Not before Sidon’s did. His momentum had launched him onto land with such speed that he’d taken it’s head clean off, the heavy body falling to the ground with a hard thump. Another followed it’s friend to a similar fate. Their slimy blood clung to the Prince’s blade.

Sidon helped the shaken woman up and kindly urged her to get into one of the boats on the shore. A few more settlers ran to join and Sidon pushed them off into the water. None of them seem frightened of him at all. Anyone who lived on the water knew the Zora were their friends.

Sidon turned his attention back to another bokoblin chasing down to the shore when it realized some settlers were getting away. Like the others, it was no match for Sidon’s sword. He helped more of the Hylians push their boats quickly adrift before turning his attention to the cottages. He ran towards the cluster of little homes, where Hylians were still trying to flee. Sidon was ready for the enemy, but not for what he saw.

The bokoblin were not attacking the settlers. Four of them had their rage focused on one individual, who they were jabbing and slashing at. A panic rose in Sidon until he realized that the bokoblin’s blows were being blocked. All of them.

Then one of them fell with a screech and Sidon finally saw who was fending the beasts off.

At first, Sidon thought he may have fallen asleep in the water and that this was all a dream conjured by his over-excited mind. But the smell of beast flesh was very real on the roof of his mouth and the light of the setting sun in his eyes was undeniable.

The warrior was beautiful, which was an odd thought to have in such a situation, but it was true. They moved with ease and grace; dodging, blocking, and delivering fine blows with strong spear. They were dressed in vibrant hues, gold jewelry flashing in the twilight. A veil hid their face, but their eyes betrayed calm experience and expertise. 

Sidon had met very few Gerudo in his life, and he’d never seen one fight before. It looked like a practiced performance.

His attention snapped back to reality with a shake and Sidon admonished himself getting so distracted from the danger they were all in. 

Making sure he didn’t interrupt the Gerudo’s masterful fight, he rounded up the rest of the settlers, carrying those who were injured down to the docks. Just until he knew they were clear of danger.

No other bokoblin followed them, so he hoped that the three trying vainly to best a Gerudo in battle were the only ones left. 

Sidon made his quietly back to the cottages and corrected his thinking. The one left trying to best the Gerudo. It was the biggest bokoblin of the bunch and it seemed a bit smarter.

The two circled each other and Sidon silently admired the careful and purposeful steps the desert warrior took. Even Sidon didn’t realize right away that the circling was actually a lure. 

The Gerudo stopped and barely lowered their spear in a false sign of lowering their guard. The bokoblin decided to strike, taking the bait. Quickly and effortlessly, the warrior dodged in a smooth roll, letting the beast’s blade deeply embed itself in the thick wood of a cottage’s support beam. As soon as they rolled onto their feet again, the spear struck out. The thrust was clean and flawless, finding it’s target deep in the jugular. 

The bokoblin struggled and jerked, then finally fell still. The spear never once wavered.

It was incredible to see.

Sidon didn’t realize until one of the older Hylian settlers came rushing passed him, shouting his joy that all the monsters had been slain, that he’d been standing there in awe like a fool.

The happy cries from the water jerked him out of his stupor even further. The area looked clear, he could neither see nor smell anymore bokoblins. So he rushed back down to the shore and into the water to push all the settlers back to the dock.

They all thanked him, with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. A few even hugged him.

Sidon was relieved to see that beyond those injured, no one had lost their life. They were all thanking the goddess under their breath.

Sidon carried the most injured back up to the cottages, where the man from before also thanked him graciously.

“You both saved us all! Such luck is nothing short of the goddesses power at work! Thank you, Zora warrior! How can we ever repay you?”

Sidon looked around, but the Gerudo was nowhere in sight.

“I assure you that any kindness is not necessary. I am duty bound to help anyone I see in need.” Sidon assured the man who was evidently the unspoken leader. “And I am happy to do my part.”

He took the injured inside, having to duck very low to fit through the doorways, and made sure they were well-suited to be properly taken care of. An elder said that someone would set out at first light to fetch a healer from the nearest village.

Outside again, he found the settlers wrapping several of their fish, which they insisted he take as a thank you. Sidon accepted it, just happy that he was able to help. Bokoblins weren’t terribly common creatures. They hadn’t been for a long time, but it wasn’t unheard of for them to attack settlements.

“Please, me friend, stay with us tonight. My mother-in-law brews an excellent ale. Partake with us.”

Staying overnight had actually been Sidon’s hope when he’d headed for Nabi Lake, but he was still looking around for the warrior from before.

“Where did the Gerudo go?” He asked instead.

The man perked his brows and looked somewhat disappointed. “Yes, we had invited her to stay with us as well, but she turned us down. I don’t think she was intending to stop in our area. Our settlement would certainly be safer than camping in the woods alone. The way she fought, though… I feel confident that she’ll be fine.” He trailed off with an impressed chuckle.

Sidon couldn’t help but agree.

“What has brought you to our small corner of the world, Master Zora? Not that I’m complaining in the slightest.”

Sidon’s mind slipped right back to where it needed to be. 

“I am a scout for the Zora’s Domain. We’re investigating the recent drought that is troubling our fair land in conjunction with a Hylian government.”

“Ah, yes.” The man looked somewhat grave and turned to the lake.

“We have noticed the water level dropping. Fish still fill the shores but already our nets have been coming up somewhat lighter than when we first came here.”

Sidon looked to the fish they had gifted him, feeling bad for having accepted it. But the man merely chuckled and pat Sidon just above his elbow, which was as high up as he could comfortable reach.

“Don’t worry, my friend. We can find more. Had those bokoblins overtook us, there wouldn’t be anyone left to eat those catches. We are deeply grateful for your selfless actions. If you ever need anything from us, I hope you will not hesitate to ask.”

Sidon let himself smile and watched some of the fisherman who were starting to drag the bodies of the beasts away from their homes. Not into the water, probably somewhere far enough to safely burn them. The stench would be awful.

“I did come here hoping to ask you and your people some questions.”

“I will answer the best I can.”

“Aside from the drought itself, have any of your people noticed anything ...strange about the water in the lake? Or heard anything unusual from other fishmongers?”

The Hylian did seem a bit surprised to be asked a question like that, more-so than Sidon really expected him to be. He put a hand to the beard of his chin and seemed to stare off at nothing, muttering, “perhaps there is something to it after all….”

“I’m sorry?”

The man snapped from his reverie. “Forgive me, I wasn’t expecting that kind of question twice in one very eventful day.”

Sidon paused. “Twice?”

“Yes, the warrior lady from before asked something very similar. At least, I think she did. Her methods of communication weren’t completely foreign to me, but they were more complicated than what I’m used to.”

The man led Sidon down to the Lake, looking out furtively now.

“I didn’t really give her much of an answer, I’m afraid. But being asked twice is really making me think that perhaps we’ve not been losing our minds here after all.”

The man stood on the shore, clasping his hands behind his back. Sidon decided to sit so he could be more on the man’s level. It would be easier to hear him that way. The man didn’t seem to mind.

“I started about three months ago. One of the younger men was keeping watch one night. We’re only a small settlement, which makes us an easy target for bandits. He was on the dock, scanning the water for any signs of something approaching when he claimed that the water began to faintly glow. It only lasted a moment, then soon faded away. We didn’t believe him of course. Until a few nights later when a pair of guards, switching off duties for the night, also witnessed the same phenomenon. After that, we set up a watch strictly for seeing if it would happen again.”

The Hylian sighed and looked troubled.

“It did. Every fourth night, near midnight. A faint glow that seemed to start at the surface and sink to the bottom. Then last month, it stopped.”

“It just stopped?”

“I was actually keeping watch the last night it happened. I haven’t told anyone else this, but… when the glow had sunk out of sight that time, I could swear I heard the water whisper.”

Sidon was completely enthralled. He honestly hadn’t expected to start hearing things so quickly. There was no guarantee that what this fisherman described was connecting to the drought, but it was a start. A start that gave him courage.

Something else was sticking to the front of his mind as well. The Gerudo warrior had asked about the same thing. Did she also think the drought had unnatural origins? Was she trying to do the same thing Sidon was? If she was, she didn’t get to hear the fisherman’s tale, whether or not in turned out to be unrelated.

Sidon pondered for a bit in silence. The man didn’t break it. The both just stared over the lake as the darkness truly began to take the shore on the other side from their sight.

Whoever she was, she was a magnificent fighter. She also had an advantage that he didn’t, she lived on land. Sidon could absolutely travel on land, but his body did need to retain a certain level of moisture, which meant he could never travel too far from a water source. It limited him. She could also probably mingle easier which certain villages and towns who might not feel as warmly about nine-foot tall Zora’s wandering around asking strange questions.

On the other hand, Sidon had advantages over her. Not only could he travel swiftly in water, but he could remain beneath it’s surface for as long as he wished. If the water was vanishing but not evaporating, perhaps he could find and follow where it was going. He could also be very intimidating if they ran across trouble, not that he enjoyed frightening people. He deplored it. But what had to be done, had to be done.

It was then that Sidon realized what he was considering. He was thinking about finding that Gerudo and teaming up with her. Would it really be a bad idea? Between two, they could split the work. Plus, they’d have two perspectives on every matter. They could watch out for each other, help each other. Deep down, where he admittedly things quietly to himself, he was growing attached to the idea of not having to do this alone.

“I never did get your name, my good man.”

Sidon stood up, a sure smile set on his lips. The Hylian turned to him and offered a hand to shake.

“Tebus, and yours?”

“Sidon.” He made sure his shake was firm without crushing the smaller hand. “Thank you, Tebus. For your information and for the fish.”

“It was our honor. I take it you’ll not be staying for the night?”

“I appreciate your kind offer, but there is much I must do. Perhaps we’ll see each other again.”

Tebus huffed a laugh and beamed. “As do I, my friend.”

Sidon secured the fish to his belt and gave a wave to the settlers at their cottages. They waved back with grins and thank you’s called out. Then Sidon turned back to the water, ready to dive in, but he paused.

“Tebus, in which direction did the Gerudo warrior leave?”

He pointed along the shoreline, back towards Hylia River. Sidon thanked him again and smoothly dove into the darkened lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in and they haven't even met yet, haha. Why do I torture myself like this.
> 
> Also, you've all probably noticed, but I haven't been doing a whole lot of editing here, so I hope you can all tolerate my mistakes bc it's unlikely I'll be going over these again any time soon.


	3. No Stranger Would It Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I need to add a 'slow burn' tag to this fic. It wasn't my intention, it's just coming out that way. Honestly, it's like the story has a mind of it's own.

Link blinked against the firelight. It felt brighter than it had a moment ago. Had it been only a moment ago? His brain felt sluggish and somewhat numb, though he had no clue as to why. Where was he again?

 

The trees around him didn’t answer his thoughts and he closed his eyes. That damn symbol was still burned onto the back of his lids.

 

Link gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, but his fingers only pressed against the smooth casing of the slate he still held. Link looked down at it again, but the screen had not changed.

 

He’d had left the desert nearly ten days ago. He’d managed to avoid an encounter with the Yiga Clan entirely and bid a bittersweet farewell to the sweet-tempered sand seal. The slate had told him to head east, with that bright, insistent arrow. But two days in, the arrow disappeared. Instead, it merely showed the map and Link felt so lost. He had no idea where he was going, not even a faint grasp on what could be causing the drought, and even less of an afterthought of what could be done to stop it.

 

His dream still haunted him though.

 

He’d fall asleep and find himself in those forest ruins, the Sheikah eye judging him silently, and the darkness breathing frigid down his spine.

 

So he wandered. He looked for forests, studying the trees, hoping he might recognize the ones from his dreams. As with everything he was doing, Link didn’t know why. But his gut told him that those ruins were real. That they were ...waiting for him.

 

So he wandered.

  
  


The people beyond the desert seemed so blissfully ignorant of what was happening. He’d observed enough villages to know that crops were beginning to wilt and rain was infrequent, but no one seemed truly  _ bothered. _ They all spoke of their Princess and how she was going to fix everything. That they would all be okay. She was chosen by the Goddess Hylia, she would protect them.

 

Link knew very little about Hylian culture outside of what traders in Gerudo Town explained to him. So, very little in general. To him they seemed so naive, like sheep in a pen surrounded wolves. Their Princess made them feel at ease, but she could not protect them from nature itself.

  
  


The Gerudo knew that if they wanted to survive, they had to fight for it themselves.

 

A branch in the fire cracked open with a pop, making Link jump slightly. He put the slate back in his pack with a sigh and pulled his cloak tighter around himself. His insides gnawed a bit, but he’d had worse. He’d had a big breakfast that morning and would be fine until it was light enough to fish something up from the lake.

 

He just needed to get in a few winks of sleep before then.

 

The bark of the tree behind him scratched at the thick fabric of the cloak when he settled more against it, eyes falling closed again.

 

A sound from the water made his ears twitch involuntarily. A wet lapping, like a log drifting through the shallows. The sound floated for a moment, then disappeared. The muscles in Link’s back relaxed more.

 

The lapping came back, further away. A current must have caught the log and dragged it out.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Link was on his feet in an instant, cloak slung aside with his spear in his hand. As quick and deadly as a desert viper, he was ready to strike at the source of the voice.

 

“Please don’t throw that at me!” A soft splash followed the exclamation.

 

As alert as he was, Link was also tired. It took him a moment to realize that the voice had drifted out from over the water. That it wasn’t someone standing on the shore near his camp. Eyes scanned the dark water, squinting. It was only still.

 

“I did not mean to startled you, great warrior, but I was uncertain of how to approach.”

 

Link snapped to the left, where the voice had moved to. But the water rippled and there was no one there.

 

“I assure you on the great spirit Lanayru that I mean you no harm.”

 

This time, the voice came from the right and Link’s tired mind was starting to get irritated. When he faced the water, however, he did see something.

 

It was dark, but a crimson crest had breached the water. It looked somewhat like a fish, but not one Link had seen yet. The light of his low fire danced on the water’s surface, reaching across to finally reflect against a pair of golden eyes that watched him with trepidation. 

 

It all finally clicked in his head. It was that being from the settlement. The one who had helped the Hylians flee while Link took down that rather pitiful pack of scavengers. They had startled him, being as red as the bokoblins at first glance, but the people seemed to trust them so he’d let it be.

 

His stance relaxed, spearpoint lowering down to kiss the dirt. The tension stayed, however; his guard never faltering. 

 

It seemed enough, though. What he’d first thought was a fish, was actually the being’s head. It rose from the water slowly, making it’s way closer to the shore. A white face and neck came into view, followed by shoulderguards and a chestplate. There seemed to be a long body that stretched from the back of it’s head like a tail and it moved like a snake as they rose from the water.

 

They were nothing like anything Link had ever seen. He wished that he could open his mouth and simply ask what they were; but he couldn’t, so he didn’t.

 

“Forgive me for approaching you like this. I saw how you bested those bokoblins to help those settlers. I was hoping for a chance to speak with you.”

 

Their smile was full of teeth and Link didn’t have to be closer to see that every one of them were sharp.

 

“Your skill with a spear is impeccable. You could easily best or match any member of the Zora guard in a dual.”

 

Zora, the name struck a chord in his memory. Faintly, he could recall his mother speaking of a race of beings that lived in the east. Beings that had evolved from fish that wished to be men. At least, that’s how Urbosa told the story. She had called them Zora.

 

Since Link had not made a move outside of lowering his spear, the Zora started to look a bit nervous. Then they suddenly flustered and stood completely upright in the water.

 

“How rude of me, I have yet to introduce myself! My name is ...Sidon, member of the Zora Royal Guard. It’s an honor to meet such an accomplished fighter, my lady.”

 

Link’s eyes had widened and he gripped his spear in both hands again.

 

He’d grown up his whole life in Gerudo Town, always being the smallest of them as both a kid and as an adult. He was used to tall, imposing people. But this Zora absolutely  _ dwarfed him. _

 

He was even taller than Lady Urbosa, herself.

 

-

 

Sidon paused, tensing up when he saw the way the Gerudo gripped her weapon. He slowly raised his hands and took a step back in the water. When he spoke, it was with a gentle, calming voice. One he used frequently with stubborn diplomats.

 

“I will not hurt you, on my oath I swear it.” He tried to smile again. “Quite the opposite, I think you would do much more damage to me.”

 

The Gerudo looked at him hard, still not speaking a word. She seemed to be sizing him up, literally. Trying to weigh her options, loss and gain. If she did choose to strike, Sidon was sure he could get away, but not without taking a hit.

 

His gills flexed with his breath and that seemed to draw her gaze for a moment. Finally, she lowered her spear again and Sidon relaxed.

 

“Thank you for your trust,” he said softly. “I know it is presumptuous of me to ask, but may I join you at your fire tonight?”

 

She didn’t even hum an answer, but she did click her tongue. A faint and hesitant sound. Sidon was thrilled when she nodded, but he hid it well. He did not wish to spook the eel in it’s cave. She was half his height, but every inch as deadly. He’d been witness to that first hand.

 

It dawned on him then, like a slow sunrise, as he watched the Gerudo walk slowly back to her camp, never turning her back to him. She was only half his height.

 

It was true that Sidon didn’t know any Gerudo personally, but he’d seen them at markets and trade posts. They were normally about the same height as the average adult Zora, their hair and hair decorations making them even more so. But this warrior was small.

 

Sidon watched her sit on the other side of the fire, spear at her side as she watched for him to make a move. A veil covered most of her face, another covering most of her hair, but he could see that it was not the deep red of the Gerudo. It was paler, more fair. Yet everything about her clothes and demeanor left little room to wonder where she came from.

 

“Thank you, kind warrior.” He moved close enough to the fire to feel its warmth, but far enough to not dry out his scales. The nights were growing more chilled as summer shifted into autumn.

 

“I do not believe I’ve had the pleasure of your name yet.” Or anything, except a hard stare.

 

It took a moment more, but the Gerudo sighed and her shoulders sagged slightly. She looked him full in the face and gestured to her neck. There was a lovely necklace that held up the front of her top. It accentuated her defined collarbones well, though Sidon personally preferred silver to gold.

 

“It’s very pretty.”

 

She gave him a new look, one of confusion melting into frustration, and shook her head. This time, she used both hands to gesture an ‘X’ in front of her neck, then touched her throat and motioned away from it.

 

“Oh!” Sidon straightened in realization. “You cannot speak.”

 

She nodded twice, looking glad that was over so quickly.

 

“I didn’t realize, please forgive my ignorance.” With his head bowed in apology, he didn’t see the woman roll her eyes. He only saw her wave a hand dismissively. Inside, Sidon was panicking a little. If she couldn’t speak, how in the name of Nayru was Sidon going to find out whether or not they were seeking the same goal? He couldn’t even read her facial expressions, only her cold eyes.

 

Eyes that were still watching him warily, as if she was expecting him to lunge across the fire and attack her. He had no such intentions.

 

Silence pooled in the camp and Sidon was uncertain of what to say. The Gerudo broke it first. More specifically, a rather loud grumbling from her abdomen did. Cold eyes froze over and the woman tensed.

 

Sidon couldn’t help but laugh. Not in malice but surprise.

 

“Have you not had dinner?” He asked with a smile.

 

The Gerudo shook her head once, finally glancing away in mild embarrassment. Sidon was suddenly grateful for the gift he’d gotten from the settlers.

 

“Luckily, I happen to have some fish. You’re more than welcome to share in it with me. It’s the least I can do to thank you for sharing your fire, ...and for not skewering me on first sight.” 

 

The said that last part as a joke, but whether or not she found it amusing, he couldn’t tell.

 

He unrolled the parcel of fish the Hylians had given to him. There were three, all very large bass of a local variety. Her stomach rumbled again at the sight.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

 

She glanced between him and the fish, then stood up suddenly. Sidon was worried for a moment that he’d offended her. Did Gerudo not eat fish?

 

Instead she walked a little ways from the camp and came back with three sturdy tree branches. She sat down again and flicked out a small, sharp blade from somewhere Sidon didn’t see and began whittling the ends of the branches into points.

 

Sidon smiled again and laid the fish out, starting the task of gutting and removing their scales and spines.

 

They both worked in silence, but it wasn’t as heavy anymore. When the fish were ready, they were skewered on the branches and the branches were stuck into the ground, leaning over the campfire to cook. Sidon gathered up the fish guts and scales and went to put them back into the water for other fish to eat. While he was there, he dipped himself in the shallows out of habit.

 

She still sat on the other side of the fire, watching him approach the camp. There was a cloak around her shoulders again, pulled tight to conceal everything but what little of her face was uncovered.

 

He gaze was less cold now, and she looked over him curiously, eyes lingering on his fins and gills.

 

Sidon sat down and tried to make light-hearted conversation again.

 

“You’re looking at me as though you’ve never seen a Zora.”

 

She blinked and his smile faltered.

 

“...You’ve never met a Zora, have you?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“You’ve never even seen one? Not in books or anything else?”

 

Another shake. Sidon was a combination of shocked and somewhat offended? His father had always tried to maintain at least amiable relations to all the kingdoms and domains in their great land. Though it wasn’t like their relationship with the Hylians, Sidon knew that his people were on good terms with the Gerudo. At least, as good of terms as one could be with the Gerudo, which meant that they weren’t direct enemies. Sidon was never privy to those diplomatic relations. They were handled solely by his sister.

 

The Gerudo checked the fish and Sidon tried to clear his head. They were a vastly different society, he couldn’t take offense like that.

 

“Well, I hope I’ve made a good first impression on you of my people. We prefer to be a peaceful society and always seek friendship in everyone we meet.”

 

Naturally, the Gerudo didn’t respond. Yet, Sidon still felt the need to talk to her. He’d always held a small fascination with her kind. The fact that they didn’t allow any men in their city or in their meetings just deepened the mystery. Mipha, of course, kept her word and did not discuss any more with their father than she absolutely had to. She shared nothing at all with Sidon about them.

 

“It’s a bit unusual to find a lone Gerudo warrior wandering the wilds this far from the desert. Traders are fairly common, but you do not look like you’ve left your home to sell treasures to Hylians.”

 

She looked up at him, then glanced away with an expression Sidon dearly wished he could see.

 

“I do not mean to pry, or to even begin to assume what has brought you out this way, but may I ask you a question?”

 

She nodded after a moment of thought.

 

“Are you here because of the drought?”

 

He wasn’t surprised when she nodded again slowly. This time, she did look somewhat sad. If the drought was worrying for the Zora, he couldn’t even imagine how much harder it was on those in the desert.

 

“Again, I don’t mean to be so forward but ...do you perhaps believe, as I do, that this drought is not being caused by any natural means?”

 

He seemed to take her by surprise. She looked at him from across the glow of the fire, pale eyes wide. Finally she nodded with more energy that any response she’d given thus far. Relief flooded his veins.

 

“I’m so happy that I’m not the only one.”

 

She looked like she wanted to speak to him, but could only grunt slightly as she moved closer to his side of the fire, pushing her spear out of the way.

 

Sidon watched as she cleared the dirt of leaves and small twigs, making a wide enough area between them. She quickly found another stick and began drawing something in the ground. 

 

At first, Sidon thought she might be writing a message, but when she was done she pulled back and pointed to it. She’d drawn an eye. It was sharp, with triangles above it and a tear falling down. Sidon didn’t understand.

 

He looked at her and her eyes were pleading, she pointed to the drawing again.

 

“You think this ...symbol has something to do with the drought?”

 

She nodded quickly.

 

“Where have you seen it?”

 

She paused, hesitant, then put her hands together and laid them against her cheek, tilting her head and closing her eyes. Sleep?

 

“You’ve dreamed of it?”

 

Another quick nod. She seemed to be getting excited. She held her own arms and shivered dramatically, then pointed out towards the water.

 

“You’ve been dreaming of cold water?” 

 

A hand held in front of her wobbled and said he was close enough. Then she pointed to the fire and back down to the eye.

 

“Cold water and this burning eye?”

 

He couldn’t see most of her face, but the corners of her eyes crinkled up like she was smiling. Then she leaned in closer, both hands in front of her face, fingers wiggling as she made a soft whispering sound behind her veil. 

 

Whispering.

 

Cold water.

 

A burning eye like it was glowing.

 

Sidon sat up straight and startled her. 

 

The lake. It was all very similar to what Tebus had described about the lake.

 

She looked at him in puzzlement until Sidon explained. He told her everything the fisherman had told him of what had happened in the lake. She took in every word.

 

“Do you think there’s a chance that they’re connected?”

 

The Gerudo looked very thoughtful, pulling her cloak around her again. She didn’t move back to the other side of the fire again though. After a bit, she put her hand out to wobble it again. Sidon took it as a maybe.

 

They both sighed and looked into the fire. The Gerudo noticed the fish mere seconds before Sidon did.

 

“Holy goddess!” They grabbed the fish away from the fire, but it was too late. The undersides were quite burned.

 

The tops were still okay, though. When they’d cooled off, Sidon and his new friend ate it all anyway, even the blackened undersides.

 

After sucking her fingers clean of fish oil, the Gerudo wiped away her drawing of the eye. Sidon watched in curiosity, still chewing on his second fish. She was carving something into the dirt again, but seemed to struggle more this time. She wiped the first attempt away, then the second, growling softly as if the earth itself were to blame.

 

When she seemed to be finished, she remained hovering over it for a moment more, blocking Sidon’s view. At last she sat back.

 

It was the most basic form of Hylian. The kind of bare-bones lettering that children learned in school to prepare them for learning the modern Hylian alphabet. She’d even written it upside down for Sidon to read it easier. It was just one word.

 

“Link?”

 

When he looked at her again, she placed her hand on her own chest and nodded. He gave her the warmest smile he could.

 

“It’s an honor to meet you, Link.”

  
  


-

  
  


The first thing he heard upon waking was birdsong and the gentle sound of water lapping the shore. The sun was up, but still rising, and it’s light brought the forest to life. Though he still missed the soothing sound of sand being scattered by the wind and the flapping of canopies, Link was growing very fond of the lush, green terrain he’d found himself in. 

 

He wished he could say the same of sleeping on the dirt, but it wasn’t as forgiving as he would have liked. It was hard and bumpy and left his body sore. He’d give anything to sleep in a bed for a couple of nights.

 

Link sat up and stretched, feeling his spine pop in relief. The cloak was still twisted around him and his hair was messy around his face. His veil must have come off in his sleep. After a good yawn, he detangled himself and looked around the campsite. 

 

The fire was out and Sidon wasn’t there. Link’s things were still there, but the Zora was not in sight. Even Link was shocked when a pang of disappointment shot through his stomach.

 

However, it was short-lived when he heard something break the surface of the water.

 

Sidon was bright red under the light of the rising sun. He bobbed in the water almost thirty feet into the lake, a wiggling fish caught in his sharp teeth. A hard clench of his jaws made the wiggling stop and he spit it out into his hand.

 

When Sidon caught sight of Link staring at him, he smiled brightly and held the fish up.

 

“I’m catching breakfast!” He called out.

 

Link snorted and tried to cover his smile. That’s when he noticed that his face veil had fallen off, too. He quickly turned away and patted down the cloak until he found both veils. He used a small comb from his pack to brush out the tangles in his hair and tucked it behind his ears. He draped the first veil on his head and pinned it in place so he could hook the face veil on. He really hoped that Sidon didn’t see him without it while he’d been sleeping. 

 

Once he felt more presentable, Link went searching for more firewood. He also took the opportunity to relieve his bladder once he was out of sight.

 

Sidon was already gutting the fish on the shore when he brought the firewood back to camp.

 

“I hope you slept well, my friend.”  He didn’t do more than glance up from his work, tossing fish guts into the water behind him. 

 

Link used flint to spark the fire back to life. Unlike the night before, he was determined that breakfast would not get charred in any way.

 

While Sidon worked, Link dug some spices out of his pack, along with some large, thick leaves he’d found the morning prior and rolled up for later use. They hadn’t gone brittle yet, thankfully. He carefully picked out what herbs he wanted to use and noted to himself that he’d need to get more rations soon. 

 

When Sidon brought two large bass to the camp, Link waved his hands, silently asking him to pass them over. Sidon didn’t react right away.

 

Large golden eyes stared at him in what Link hated to describe as wonder. In the clear light of the sun, it was obvious that Link wasn’t a typical Gerudo. Not as Gerudo were known to others. He expertly bit back a pang of insecurity and stood up to take the fish.

 

“Oh!” Sidon snapped out of his stupor. “My apologies, Link. I did not mean to stare. The light of the fire last night made it difficult to properly tell, but your eyes are as vibrant as the depths of the sea!”

 

It wasn’t a come-on. At least, Link was pretty sure it wasn’t a come-on. It still took him for a spin, though, the way Sidon’s whole face lit up as he said it. No one had ever complimented him like that before, so honest and genuine. Well, no one outside of his mother. 

 

Link wasn’t entirely certain of how to react. So he just stood there, awkwardly holding two dead fish.

 

Sidon finally noticed what he’d been doing by the fire.

 

“Trying a different approach today, I see.”

 

Link was very grateful for the change in subject.

 

He nodded and sat down, rubbing spices into each fish, stuffing in some herbs, and wrapping them tightly in the leaves. Those bundles he placed on the edge of the small fire.

 

While the food cooked, Link snacked on the last of his dried fruit. He offered some to Sidon but the Zora kindly turned it down. Link had a suspicion that he’d already eat some fish raw while he was hunting in the water. Sidon was very large, Link was certain that he must eat quite a bit to fuel all that energy he seemed to be filled with.

 

“I think I’d like to dive to the bottom of the lake today.” Sidon had been looking thoughtful for a while when he suddenly spoke.

 

Link turned the wrapped fish over then sat down the way he always did when his mother was telling him something.

 

“There might not be anything to the tale Tebus told me, but I want to make certain to check all leads. What he told me does seem eerily familiar to this dream you had.”

 

As he had the night before, Link gestured that they were sort of similar. Although he had to admit that the detail about the fisherman claiming he heard whispering did unsettle him. Link hated the whispers he heard in his dreams. He could never make out the words, but the voices sounded like they were trying to wound him with tone alone.

 

He agreed that Sidon should check though. Related or not, it was certainly an odd story. 

 

Link furrowed his brow, frowning beneath his veil. 

 

Sidon was a very nice person, and the first to actually share his intuition about the drought. He was clearly searching for the cause like Link was, but was obviously being more successful. When Link had managed to ask that fisherman about any strange happenings, he thanked the goddess that the man at least had a basic grasp of sign language. Yet he did not recount to Link the same tale he’d told Sidon.

 

His stomach gnawed at his insides, but this time it wasn’t hunger. It was insecurity. Sidon was friendly, people seemed to trust him. He could  _ talk. _ All things Link didn’t have the pleasure of experiencing. Most people were intimidated by him and those who weren’t couldn’t understand him. In ten days, this was the first moment of hope he’d had.

 

Link looked at Sidon again and bit his lip. 

 

Trying not to overthink it, Link moved back to the same patch of dirt he’d cleared the night before. It seemed to pull Sidon from his musings.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

Link shook his head and found something to write with. The hard part was deciding what he was going to say.

 

He was starting to really wish he’d paid more attention when they were taught Hylian in school.

 

He started and shook his head again, wiping it away in frustration. His name was one thing, but he couldn’t write this much upside down. So Link moved to the other side, right next to the Zora guard. He could smell the lake water on him.

 

Carefully, he wrote three words that he hoped got his point across.

 

We. This. Together.

 

He sat back to check his work and felt Sidon lean over him to see what he’d done. Link looked up at the bottom of the Zora’s chin and his long neck. He wasn’t even straining to see over him, he was just so much bigger that Link was hardly an obstacle. 

 

Link wasn’t sure yet how he felt about that.

 

He heard Sidon mumble the words to himself, repeating it with a hum.

 

“Ah, are you asking me if we can join our efforts?”

 

Sidon looked down, still leaning over him. Link just nodded.

 

“My friend,” Sidon smiled wide. “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

  
  


-

  
  


Searching the lake bottom took Sidon most of the day and he didn’t find much worth mentioning. The strangest thing in there was finding fish floating near the bottom, hardly moving. They looked pale and lifeless. It reminded him of what Tebus had said about the fish population decreasing. Yet, he could find no cause. He brought one up to inspect, being especially carefully in case the fish had a new form of disease. It looked completely normal, just pale with fins that moved very slowly.

 

He let it sink back down to the bottom.

 

Link had spent the day at the campsite. She hunted small forest creatures for lunch, dug mushrooms out of the dirt, and then spent a few hours leaning over the map Sidon had brought with him.

 

He was very relieved that she wanted to take this journey together. Sidon was very used to having someone else around to keep some of his wilder ideas in check. It was good for him, and a second perspective was always welcome.

 

He trudged up onto the shore as twilight began to settle in. Link sat there in the silt, bare feet in the cool water, golden-wheat hair caught in a gentle breeze. She was watching the scenery.

 

“I imagine that this is very different from your home.”

 

Sidon sat down next to her, tired from his fruitless search.

 

She nodded with a somewhat dreamy look in her eyes, letting go of a small sigh. Sidon knew that physically, the woman had to be Hylian. She bore none of the Gerudo’s racial traits. He didn’t doubt, though, that the desert was truly her home. That she’d most likely grown and spent her whole life there. Regardless of her stature or coloration, Link was a Gerudo. A Gerudo far from home.

 

“I’ve always wished to see the desert dunes. I’ve heard they’re like white waves of the earth. While my people are resilient, even we have our limits.” No Zora in collective knowledge had ever set foot in the Gerudo Desert. Not even Mipha.

 

Link sighed again, but this time sat up straight and looked at him with question in her eyes.

 

“I found nothing in the lake, if that is what you’re wondering. The fish population is underwhelming and there are several who stay near the bottom, waiting for death, but that is all. I do not think we need to linger here any longer.”

 

Link nodded in understanding and reached behind herself to drag Sidon’s map in front of them. The paper was waxed so water would roll right off of it.

 

She pointed to the approximate point they were at now, on the shores of Nabi Lake. She then traced her finger passed Eagus Bridge, back into the Hylia River, down a small ways and stopped at a town labelled Riverside. It sat between the Horwell and Owlan Bridges.

 

“Riverside Town? You want to rest there tonight?”

 

Link nodded with zeal. She’d clearly been roughing it in the wild for much longer than Sidon had so far. The town really wasn’t all that far, they could easily make it by nightfall.

 

“We’ll need to head out soon. The inns in that town tend to fill quickly.”

 

Link nodded her agreement, motioning back to the map. She traced along the river again and pointed to Sidon, then traced along the road that led over Horwell Bridge to the town and pointed to herself.

 

“You wish to take the road? That will take you so much longer, I have no objections to taking you with me through the water.”

 

She was shaking her head before he even finished his sentence, folding the map with a flair of finality. Without even a glance back, she began to pack up camp.

 

Perhaps she didn’t trust him completely yet. They’d known each other for less than a day, so he hardly blamed her. He would simply have to earn that trust.

 

Sidon helped her disperse the sight of the campfire, then they walked together along the edge of the lake until they found where the road connected to Eagus Bridge.

 

Sidon bid her a farewell, promising to meet her in town, at the Riverside Inn. She nodded and gave him a somewhat awkward wave, then began her trek up the hill to the road.

 

“Be wary of bandits!” He called after her.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The swim to Riverside went quickly for him. There was still plenty of light left when he pulled himself onto the docks. Like the settlers of Nabi Lake, the townsfolk of Riverside were very used to seeing Zora. Hylia River was the common route for Zora traders to take when looking to sell their wares beyond the Domain.

 

He was greeted kindly and had no difficulties finding the Riverside Inn. It was built on the edge of the water and offered river pools for passing Zora to take rest in. Sidon rented one of those for himself along with a standard room for his companion.

 

While he waited for her to arrive, he went back to the docks and began chatting up the people who worked there.

 

None of them had noticed anything unusual about the water. 

 

Local fishmongers hadn’t heard anything either. Sidon did his best to not let discouragement take hold of him. 

 

As the sun started to set, he made his way back to the inn just in time to spot a colorful traveller approaching the building from a different direction.

 

“Link!” 

 

She stopped in front of the inn and waited for him to catch up. Aside from looking tired, she seemed to have had a safe walk.

 

“I’ve already rented our sleeping areas for the night, my friend. You look ready to fall asleep on your feet!”

 

Link shook her head no and patted her bare tummy. It grumbled softly in response. 

 

“Dinner first, then. After you.”

 

The inn was cozy. Link put her things away in her room and joined Sidon in the busy dining area. She surprisingly carried no weapons in sight and the deep purple scarf that had been tied around her waist was now draped over her shoulders like a shawl. It was such a minor change, but with her gold trimmings and smooth skin, she looked rather fetching that way.

 

“I asked around for any rumors or strange stories about the river, but was unable to find another lead. How about yourself?”

 

Link pulled a slip of paper out from inside her top and unfolded it. She had drawn a much clearer and much more accurate depiction of the eye symbol she’d shown him the night before. This time, when Sidon saw it, he felt the faintest tickle to his memory. Like he’d seen the symbol somewhere before, but a long time ago.

 

“Did anyone recognize it?”

 

Link shook her head with a small sigh.

 

“Don’t give up hope, my friend. We’ll figure this out together.”

 

Though he couldn’t see it, Sidon felt certain that Link gave him a smile beneath her veil.

 

“Well that’s sumthin you don’t see everyday.” One of the inn workers approached their table, warm smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eye. “A desert Hylian and a Zora sharin a table togetha. What can I get y’all to eat? We got a steamy porgy paella, fish pie, and an in-house creamy meat soup that’ll knock your pretty bangles off.”

 

“The paella for me, double portion if you could.”

 

“A’course. An’ what about you, sweetie? Say, you look like one a them Gerudo ladies.”

 

“Because she is one.” Sidon said it kindly, with a smile. The inn worker looked somewhat embarrassed.

 

“My apologies ma’am. I don’t get outta the area much and I’ve heard you Gerudo are downright secretive. What can I get you to eat, sugar?”

 

Link didn’t seem able to meet the woman’s eyes. She brought her hand up and made three distinct gestures, then mimicked eating from a spoon and bowl. The woman lit up.

 

“Say! You know that pretty sign language! Bela knows it, too. Bela!! I’ve learned a little bit from Bela, but the girl’s hands move so fast sumtimes, it’s hard to keep up!”

 

A girl who looked to be in her teens joined them shyly at the table, looking inquisitively at the inn worker.

 

“Darlin’, can you take this lovely lady’s order?”

 

Bela turned to Link, who made the same motions as before. The girl smiled immediately and Sidon was caught experiencing something he’d never seen before. He realized quickly that they were talking to each other with their hands.

 

The movements were so animated and yet smooth. Link seemed to open up more than he had seen of her yet.

 

Their conversation was short but beautiful to see.

 

“I’ll get you that paella right out, sugar.”

 

Link looked more relaxed when she sat back in her chair. Until she realized Sidon was staring at her much like he had that morning.

 

“That was  _ amazing _ ,” he couldn’t help saying with a grin. “I’ve never seen anyone speak like that before. It was beautiful!”

 

Link visibly flustered and shook her head, pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

 

“I mean that, Link.” 

 

He really had no idea who this woman was he shared a table with. All he knew was a Hylian-Gerudo who spoke with her hands, fought with a dance, and smiled with her eyes.

 

Though he wouldn’t admit it yet, he knew he was captivated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want some seafood paella, damn.
> 
> Edit 8/3/17 - I'm working really hard on the next chapter but I won't be able to get it up as quickly as I had hoped. I legit forgot one dosage of my seizure meds and ended up seizing at work (which was very embarrassing). Seizures are very disorienting and leave my body and, most especially, my mind very VERY tired. So I'm trying to work on chapter 4 a little at a time, but it might take a hot minute to finish it. 
> 
> I hope the wait doesn't make you guys lose faith in this story.


	4. In Little Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, this chapter took way longer than I would have liked. Unfortunately, that might be the norm for a while. I'm epileptic; whenever I have a seizure, it's very disorienting and exhausting. It takes me a while to be able to do more than a paragraph or two a night. But I'm not gonna skimp on length or content, so I hope the wait is worth it.
> 
> ALSO: YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM THAT PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING MY GENDERFLUID LINK. As an NB myself, this story has been very personally gratifying to work on. In fact, the topic of his genderfluidity is brought up in this chapter.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> OH, ONE MORE THING: TW FOR MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED RAPE.

They stayed in Riverside for a couple of days. Sidon had made a really good point about it being a common rest area for those who traveled by boat up and down the river Hylia, which meant they would be able to hear all the rumors as they passed through.

 

Link was grateful. Sleeping in a modest inn bed was miles above sleeping on the ground. The town was also relatively well guarded by local volunteers so he could rest without expecting to be woken by a beast call in the middle of the night.

 

Sidon did most of the talking, for obvious reasons. He was so charismatic and friendly, people took a liking to him right away and easily opened up about things they’d heard.

 

Link took an indirect approach through the inn girl called Bela. She was a sweet little thing who seemed very pleased to have someone to talk to. Because she was so quiet and blended in so easily, she started paying very close attention to the things travelers whispered to each other over pints of lager. She had a very good memory and relayed every word to Link in the mornings when she came to tidy up his bed. He thanked her in Gerudo gold earrings.

 

The evenings he spent with Sidon. They’d eat dinner together at the inn then walk along the river’s edge or sit on the pier, discussing what they’d learned. Well, Sidon would tell Link everything he’d learned that day and Link would try to convey anything he’d learned that he thought was important.

 

Sometimes they’d sit on the pier in silence, oblivious to the odd looks they got. They were an odd pair, after all. One very large Zora next to one quite small Gerudo, watching the river roll by and the sun sink down.

 

Link found himself becoming very ...comfortable like that. He was afraid that if they kept it up, he might forget why he’d left the desert. 

 

Yet, when Sidon would smile at him and shyly ask if Link could teach him a few words in his “lovely hand speech”, Link lost all will to try and distance himself. He could hear Liana’s voice in his mind, telling him he was growing distracted. He silently agreed with her.

  
  


“I’m sorry, could you do that last part again?” 

 

They were facing each other on the pier, out of the way of the evening workers. Link was spelling out words for the Zora to read. He’d actually picked up on the alphabet fairly quickly. Sidon had a mind as sharp as his teeth.

 

Link nodded and repeated the last word.

 

Sidon watched carefully, mumbling the letters to himself as he saw them.

 

“Down ...river. Rumors of trouble downriver?” 

 

Link nodded, patiently spelling out one more thing.

 

“Thugs? We’ll certainly keep an eye out for them. You’ve heard nothing else?”

 

Link shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Sidon hummed, looking thoughtful. “Perhaps we should begin making our way downriver tomorrow. There’s a Hylian outpost at Proxim Bridge not too far from here. We should ask around there next. If memory serves me right, I believe the outpost is currently hosting a group of Zora who are researching the drought in conjunction with the Hylian government. We should find out what they’ve learned.”

 

Link had no objections to that.

 

“If you go on foot again, I believe it will only be two days travel from here. Though if there are bandits, perhaps I should take the road with you.”

 

Link felt warm at the notion, but he gave Sidon a small look of contempt. The Zora flustered immediately.

 

“Not that I don’t have absolute faith in your skill! I have no doubt that you could easily take on some common road bandits but ...perhaps if there are two of us, they’ll reconsider attacking at all…”

 

Like everything Sidon said and did, it was very sweet. Selfless and considerate. How in the name of the goddess did Link find someone like him to travel with? His mother would laugh until she fell on her ass if she ever saw the two of them like this or heard even just half the things Sidon had said to him.

 

Something caught Sidon’s attention that made Link turn around and look down the docks. 

 

Two Zora were climbing out of the water, both clad in the same type of armor Sidon was, carrying beautiful spears strapped to their backs. 

 

“Bazz!” Sidon called out with a grin on his face, getting up to greet his comrades. Link stood more slowly and observed.

 

The one called Bazz looked very surprised and seemed to struggle with his words for a moment before exclaiming, “Sir! We didn’t expect to run into you here.” There was a strange look on his face. Link could only see Sidon’s back but it looked like he whispered something to the other guard.

 

“Right! Of course, sir--I mean, Sidon.”

 

Zora were weird.

 

“It’s alright, Bazz,” Sidon chuckled and pat the guard on the shoulder. Link wasn’t sure if he should approach or not until Sidon smiled back at him and motioned him forward.

 

“This is Link, my travel companion. We’ve been here looking for leads.”

 

Link noticed that of the three, Sidon was, without question, the tallest. He also carried himself differently. Perhaps he was their superior and that’s why they were calling him sir.

 

Link gave a short but respectful bow in greeting, which was returned.

 

“An honor to meet you, my lady,” Bazz said. It seemed that all Zora were very respectful, or maybe just those in the guard.

 

“Any news, Bazz?”

 

“Yes, actually, sir. But I would prefer to give it to you in private.”

 

“Of course,” Sidon nodded and turned back to Link. “Shall I see you back to the inn first?”

 

Link shook his head, signing,  _ I can go alone _ . If Sidon had business he needed to take care of, Link understood.

 

Sidon watched the signing carefully and smiled a moment after it was done.

 

“I hope we can speak again before you retire for the evening.”

 

Link nodded his agreement, pulled his shawl higher up on his shoulders and left the pier, heading back into town.

 

It was barely dark and Link wasn’t very interested in going back to his room yet. Luckily, the town had a decent night market for him to wander around in.

 

He didn’t have a mind to shop since anything he got he’d have to carry around in his pack for who even knew how long. But he let his eyes take in the wares, purposefully avoiding a handsome voe selling jewelry. Jewelry was always his undoing.

 

Tucked somewhere in the middle of the market was a tent that smelled of herbs and dust. The flap was open so he ducked inside to have little look. It was lit dimly by candles and a very old woman sat near the back. Her hat was so large that the brim fell down over her eyes. She knew he was there, though because her head perked in his direction as he glanced at her wares. Mostly antiques mixed in with bizarre talismans. 

 

“Take your time, dear. If anything catches your interest, let me know.” Her voice was dry and withered, but she smiled kindly.

 

Link browsed, forcing himself to glance over an amber bracelet and look at the wares on the other side of the tent. There were old leather journals, bundles of beautiful feathers, and wicked-looking monster claws. Something metal caught his eye and Link brushed aside a roll of dried herbs to pick up a coin.

 

The surface was heavily weathered and scratched but the weight of it was heavy. Link held it up in the dim light and looked closely. It almost looked like the crest of a very familiar eye…

 

“It’s a Sheikah coin.”

 

Link whipped his head around. The old woman hadn’t moved, wasn’t even facing him. He looked at the coin again.

 

“You can find them near temples sometimes. Offerings from times long passed. The tribe is all but extinct now, but my gut tells me those coins are still lucky.”

 

He wanted to ask her where she’d gotten it specifically, but he couldn’t speak and he was beginning to suspect that she couldn’t actually see.

 

“Five rupees, if you’d like to take it with you. I’d normally charge ten, but that specific coin seems very happy to find itself in your hand.”

 

He had no idea what she meant by that. Her words were just as cryptic as the fortune readers back home. But he found himself fishing a blue rupee from his pocket and putting it into her waiting hand.

 

“May the twilight favor you, my dear, and let you walk unseen by him.”

 

Link left the tent feeling flummoxed. 

 

He went back to the inn after that, feeling the weight of the coin in his pocket and his mind. There were only a few guests in the inn’s common area and Sidon was among them. Link watched him at first, standing by the large window that overlooked the river, hands clasped behind his back. He seemed to be deep in thought, so Link approached quietly.

 

He didn’t want to startle him. Link was rather fond of this serious side of Sidon. He was pretty convinced now that whatever rank Sidon held in the Zora Royal Guard had to be important. He carried himself with too much confidence and dignity to be someone who followed orders instead of giving them.

 

Link stepped up next to him and hesitantly slid a hand over his arm. Sidon looked down and immediately smiled.

 

“Welcome back. Did you go for a walk?”

 

Link nodded.

 

“I wish I could’ve gone with you.”

 

Sidon turned away from the window and Link withdrew his hand.

 

“We should set out tomorrow for the outpost downriver. I’ll be joining you on the road but we should camp near the river at night. Would that be alright with you?”

 

Link nodded and brought his fist up to sign ‘yes.’

 

“We should leave early. I trust you’ve replenished your supplies?”

 

Link nodded yet again.

 

“Good. We’ll leave at dawn, then.” His smile turned somewhat soft. “So we should both be getting to bed.”

 

Sidon leaned down to take Link’s hand in his own. The palm of his hand was as smooth as his lips when they gingerly pressed the smallest of kisses to Link’s knuckles.

 

“Goodnight, Link. I hope you sleep well.”

 

He was very caught off-guard by the suddenly intimate moment. Link quickly signed a goodnight and left before Sidon could see him fluster. At the top of the stairs he realized that it had probably looked like Link was miming the same motion of Sidon kissing his hand but he refused to go back down and explain. He knew that his face was too pink.

  
  
  
  
  


A loud thump in the night woke Link with a start. He was naked from the waist up on top of his covers, cuddled into his warm cloak. He sat up with a yawn and rubbed his head, hair falling free of the loose bun he’d thrown it up into.

 

It was still dark out but he was sure he’d heard something.

 

Cool wind blew through his cracked window and Link heard something like crunching gravel from outside.

 

He slugged off the bed and blinked into the partial darkness.

 

There were two men down below, heading for the inn’s storage building. One of them was thin and kept looking around suspiciously. The other was larger and struggled to hold onto whatever he was dragging with him. Something in a blue dress with kicking boots.

 

Bela.

 

Link’s mind was awake right away. He quickly snapped his window completely open and clambered out, scaling the building down to sprint after them.

 

Bela’s screams were voiceless as she was shoved down into the hay-strewn dirt, the large man climbing on top of her. Link blind-sided the thin one, knocking him flat with a single, hard hit to the jaw. His body thumping to the ground drew the attention of his partner, who had a mug like a bokoblin. He clambered off the girl with a grunt and let out a yell as he tried to rush Link. 

 

Link was quicker though, body nimble from a lifetime of training. He dodged and the man ran head-first into one of the storage building’s support beams. It, unfortunately, didn’t stop him. He cursed and tried to rush Link again, who was now firmly between him and the girl. A position he wasn’t going to give up.

 

Link landed a punch to an already crooked nose as a meaty fist connected with his ribs. He vainly wished he’d grabbed his scimitar.

 

Though he grunted, he grabbed the man’s wrist hard along with a fist full of dirty hair and twisted his body. He flipped them both but was the only one who landed on his feet again. Not wanting to give him a chance to get up, Link used the momentum to swing a leg up high, then brought his heel crashing down on the goon’s face. Hard.

 

It finally did the trick. He spat on him afterwards, slapping the back of his hand up to the underside of his chin and flapping his fingers down.

 

Link was gently coaxing a trembling Bela around the two men when the door to the storage shed slammed open and the two Zora from the docks ducked in, spears ready. Sidon was behind them.

 

“What in the name of Nayru has happened?”

 

Golden eyes looked to the pair of unconscious men on the floor, then at Link, who held an almost hysteric girl in his arms.

 

“Bazz, Gaddison, arrest those men and turn them over to the local authorities.”

 

They jumped to obey.

 

Link took Bela inside, and woke the woman who’d introduced them that first night. Like a frantic mother, she quickly took the sobbing girl, but not before Bela squeezed Link in a tight hug. He felt for her. She hadn’t been taught to defend herself against men like that, like everyone back home was. It was a shame their kind of practice wasn’t more widespread.

 

When he was alone again in the hallway, he let out a somber sigh and rubbed his sore ribs. He audibly gasped when he almost ran into Sidon.

 

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to startle you. I, uh, brought you this.” The Zora cleared his throat awkwardly and held out the sash Link had been using as a shawl the last couple of days. He kept his eyes averted.

 

It finally dawned on Link that he was still only dressed in his loose pants and nothing else. He was bare in front of Sidon and he suddenly felt a weird pang of worry in his stomach. Sidon had been calling him a vai since they met and Link hadn’t corrected him. What was more, Sidon could see his face.

 

Somewhat mortified, Link took the sash and wrapped it around himself, covering as much of his torso as he could. Sidon waited until he was sure he was done before he cleared his throat.

 

“That was a very kind thing you did, saving that girl.”

 

Link didn’t have anything to respond with.

 

It took a moment of uncertain silence for Sidon to look at him again.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Link tilted his head, not sure what the apology was for.

 

“Dressed as you do, I just assumed you were a woman. I apologize for my mistake.”

 

Link sighed and shifted his wrap so his hands could be free. Slowly, he spelled out,  _ not a man. _

 

Sidon looked confused to say the very least.

 

_ Not a woman. Neither. _ After a moment of thought, he added,  _ both. Just Gerudo. _

 

Sidon absorbed what he was seeing, repeating the words under his breath in a manner that never failed to be endearing. Finally he nodded.

 

“Is there ...Do you have a preferred manner of being addressed?”

 

That wasn’t the response Link had been expecting. He paused.

 

_ He, him, his. _ It was what he’d grown up with. Being called ‘she’ had never felt right.

 

Sidon smiled and placed one of his hands on his own chest. “I shall address you correctly from now onward.”

 

-

  
  


Despite their interrupted night, both Sidon and Link were packed and ready to go the next morning, just as the sky began blossoming in pinks and oranges. They had an early breakfast at the inn before heading out onto the road.

 

Traveling on foot instead of in the river seemed terribly slow to Sidon, but his gut twisted thinking about leaving Link to make the trip alone while he surged ahead. The reports of road bandits didn’t help settle his thoughts on the matter. So even though it was slower, Sidon walked alongside his companion on the dusty road.

 

Their morning was spent in comfortable silence. It allowed Sidon the distraction of glancing down every so often.

 

Link was dressed in the same manner as he was the first time Sidon met him. His sash was back around his waist and veils were covering both his face and hair. Of course, he understood that the wearing of veils was a point of cultural pride for the Gerudo. It was traditional. Unfortunately, he couldn’t squish the small part of his mind that wished to see that lovely hair in all of it’s lush, golden glory again.

 

Sidon had been thinking about it all night. The way his bangs framed his face was very nice, but seeing it tied up in a floppy ball on his head the night before had made Link absolutely adorable.

 

He needed to stop thinking about it.

 

Sidon set his gaze firmly ahead of them on the road, keeping an eye out for any suspicious folk. His father and sister had sent him out here for a reason, and that reason was not to let himself get carried away fawning over a beautifully fascinating young warrior. 

 

The day went quickly, dragging the sun across the sky as they both kept pace with each other. Sidon, admittedly, wasn’t used to walking for extended periods of time. When they veered off the road and made their way closer to the river, he couldn’t help quickening his pace, diving into the water as soon as he reached it. It’s cool embrace welcomed him like an old friend.

 

Link was putting together a little fire in a thicket of trees and bushes when Sidon finally surfaced, letting out a grateful sigh.

 

“I do not know how you do it, my friend. Traveling by foot everywhere.”

 

Link gave a breathy laugh. He looked pointedly at Sidon and then the water.

 

“I would be far too disappointed in myself if I went ahead without you. Please don’t ask it of me.”

 

Link laughed again and shook his head.

 

“If you did not mind getting a bit wet, I could take you with me through the water. I am a capable swimmer, you would be no burden at all.”

 

Link looked at him again, stare empty. Then he looked at the water with the faintest hint of fear. He shook his head almost as vigorously as he had the first time Sidon offered.

 

It struck Sidon that perhaps Link could not swim. There were no rivers or lakes in the desert, aside from the yearly floods. But no one except a Zora went swimming in a flood.

 

Immediately, Sidon felt the urge to jump out of the water and offer to teach him how to swim. He gathered his emotions quickly, though. He had to focus. When Link and himself finally found the cause of the drought and ended it,  _ then _ he would teach him to swim.

  
  
  
  


They’d reached the Hylian outpost by noon the following day, having had a peaceful and uneventful trip. Link was teaching him common words and phrases he used and Sidon soaked it all in like a sea sponge. He was thrilled to be able to understand his companion better.

 

It also, of course, would make their quest smoother.

 

The Outpost was set a ways back from the river, but the East Post was much closer to the water. Sidon had sent Bazz and Gaddison ahead by way of river to inform those in charge that he would be coming, but under the guise of being a member of the Zora Royal Guard. Even though Sidon felt very confident that Link would not give him away if he knew, the fewer who did know was ideal. But he also didn’t want those who already knew him to accidentally address him by his real title. It sounded more complicated than it felt.

 

Two members of the Hylian Guard were there to greet him with easy salutes. They showed them inside after seeing his paperwork.

 

“The Zora have been long time friends and allies of the Hylians. Our people have been working closely together in this time of uncertainty.” Sidon explained this as they were lead to the far eastern side of post, where the river rushed by on it’s way to the great lake. 

 

Some of the soldiers watched Link curiously as they passed and he ignored their stares entirely. Instead, he seemed to hold his head higher and walk with more pride and purpose. Sidon couldn’t help noticing that Link was short, even for a Hylian. He wondered why he hadn’t noticed before.

 

At the far end of the post, there were tents and canopies that looked vastly different from the Hylian culture around them. The deep blues of fabric that were so light and airy looked so out of place when surrounded by the grey stone building of the post, green ivy climbing up the sides. Sidon felt a soft smile touch his lips to see a bit of home.

 

There were Zora moving around under the canopies with jars of water, testing tubes of different reactants, and parchment everywhere. They all seemed very busy. They also all seemed very stressed. As they approached, a few finally noticed Sidon and bowed slightly, moving out of his way. He had his sights set on one Zora in particular.

 

“No reaction.” A testing tube was tossed away, but easily caught by a Zora waiting nearby.

 

The Zora sat at a table under the largest canopy, faced towards the river and hunched over. Her fingers moved quickly, bulbous head pulsating a bit as she worked. When Sidon rounded the table, he saw that while her hands were working the water in the testing tubes, one of the four tentacles that hung down the sides of her face was busily scrawling notes in a journal. Her two large eyes seemed to be watching things independently.

 

Sidon cleared his throat and one of the eyes rolled up to look at him. She never stopped working.

 

“Hello ....Sidon.”

 

Even if she could have addressed him by his title, it still would have been said with the same amount of strained patience.

 

“Is there something I can help you with, ...Sidon?” She was putting unnecessary emphasis on his name. As though having to be mindful of how she addressed him was a terrible inconvenience for her in that moment.

 

Sidon wasn’t bothered by it. He grown accustomed to her sour attitude long ago. She was a brilliant scientist and an irreplaceable resource to the crown. A certain level of insubordination was permitted.

 

“Enote, I’m glad to see you well.”

 

“No small talk, I’m busy. What do you want?”

 

“I’ve come to hear a report on your current findings.”

 

“Ha!”

 

She focused on her work again, muttering to herself when another mixture didn’t give her the answer she wanted.

 

Sidon gave her a moment longer than he would have given anyone else.

 

“Enote.”

 

“I sent a report to your sister, why don’t you ask her.”

 

“Because I’m not with my sister, I’m here with you. What can you tell us of your findings?”

 

“Inconclusive,” she said, distracted.

 

Sidon took a deep breath.

 

“Inconclusive how?”

 

Finally, the Zora woman seemed fed up with the interruptions and she slammed a jar of river water onto the table. The tentacle that had been taking notes coiled around the pencil. She looked at Sidon with both eyes.

 

“I have tested, double tested, and triple tested this water with every known and widely unknown reactant the King was able to obtain from across the entirety of Hyrule.  _ Nothing _ is behaving the way it should. The water level is still falling, yet the humidity remains low.  _ Fish _ are dying of  _ dehydration,  _ and the wandering buffoons of this post are frightening my assistants with wild tales of the river whispering in the night. Yet, not a single Zora has been witness to this so-called phenomenon. I  _ still _ don’t have answers for the council of  _ either _ kingdom, and my progress keeps getting interrupted by having to spoon-feed reports to thick-headed politicians like--”

 

“Enote!”

 

Sidon cut her off so sharply that every Zora in the vicinity jumped. Even Link, who stood in the sun just outside the canopy turned his head with a snap.

 

The two Zora stared at each other for a tense moment. Sidon had to force himself to be level-headed.

 

“Thank you for your report.”

 

She grunted at his back when he turned heel and walked away.

 

Link was giving him a look of uncertain concern but Sidon smiled it away.

 

“We should rest and have lunch before we start questioning the guards.”

 

Link nodded slowly.

 

“Could we rest by the river? I’d very much like to wet my gills.” 

  
  


-

 

Resting by the river, for Sidon, apparently meant resting  _ in _ the river. Once he’d dove in, he didn’t surface again for quite some time.

 

Link understood his frustration, though. He was fairly certain now that Sidon must hold a high rank in the guard. He was equally certain that Sidon must have come from a family of high status, like himself. Everyone seemed to show him a lot of respect, but he could tell that it wasn’t all given willingly. That Zora’s comment about politicians was also a bit of a giveaway.

 

While alone on the banks, Link took off his weapons and his pack, allowing himself rest in the plush grass near the shore.

 

He heard hesitant footsteps back towards the walls of the outpost that eventually made their way down to him. Link looked up to find an off-duty soldier approaching him with caution.

 

“Pardon me, ma’am. I just thought you might like a bit of lunch after your travels.”

 

The soldier was carrying a basket of food and Link’s stomach grumbled at the sight. So he sat up and nodded.

 

The soldier clearly meant to join him. He was a young Hylian with reddish hair and freckles along his face and neck, his eyes were a pleasant green. He was actually pretty cute.

 

“I wasn’t sure what you might care for. I’m not too familiar with desert folk. I brought rye bread, some cured meats, the cheese around these parts is actually pretty good, and some fruit.

 

The young soldier sat down next to Link and began unpacking his basket.

 

“I’m Alder, by the way. Just Alder, or Guardsman Alder. S’what folks here on post usually call me.”

 

Link quickly signed his own name, not really thinking much of it. He was very taken aback when the cute soldier smiled.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Link.”

 

Link must’ve looked as surprised as he felt because Alder laughed.

 

“My momma lost her voice when I was a kid. Bear attack. She probably woulda lost her life if it hadn’t been for a Zora patrolling the river. He fought off the bear and took my mother to a healer right away. She always said that losing a voice was a fair trade-off for keeping her life.”

 

He offered Link the food.

 

“I’m a bit rusty though, hadn’t had much use for sign language on post.”

 

They began eating in amiable silence. Alder watched Link out the corner of his eyes. He was trying to not be obvious, but he was clearly fascinated with how easily Link managed to eat without removing his veil. 

 

“May I ask how you lost your voice?”

 

Link put his bread down for a moment to sign.

 

_ Never had one. _

 

“I’m sure the goddess had her reasons for that.”

 

Link had really started to notice that Hylians seemed to put a lot of faith and belief in the goddess. He hadn’t met one yet that lacked faith.

 

They ate in silence for a little while, but eventually Link turned to Alder to ask him about the rumors he’d heard Enote mention back at the Zora encampment.

 

“You mean the river whispering at night?” Alder seemed to perk up. “I’ve heard it myself, actually. It doesn’t happen all the time. Mostly near the nights around the full moon and the dark moon.”

 

_ What’s it like? _

 

Alder looked thoughtful.

 

“Have you ever overheard someone having a whispered conversation with themselves? It’s kinda like that. I get the feeling we’re not  _ supposed _ to be hearing it, but we do.”

 

_ What does it say? _

 

“That I don’t know. It’s not speaking Hylian. Not speaking Zora, neither. I’ve never heard that kinda language before.”

 

Link looked thoughtfully out over the river.

 

“I haven’t ever seen a Zora guard as big as your friend, to be honest. Does he work directly for the royal family?”

 

Link shrugged. Sidon didn’t talk about himself in a personal manner very much. To be fair, Link didn’t either.

 

“He must, some of the higher-ups act like he must be someone important.”

 

Link glanced over to the boy, who caught his gaze and looked away with a small flush. 

 

From out of his top, Link pulled the sheaf of paper he’d drawn the Sheikah eye on and unfolded it to show the guard.

 

_ Have you ever seen this before? _

 

Alder took the paper and gave a smile.

 

“Well, yeah, of course. Everyone in the guard learns about the Sheikah.”

 

Link looked at him with expectant eyes, so he continued.

 

“Well, a long time ago they used to be the personal guard for the Hylian royal family. Protectors from the very beginning. Powerful warriors who used skill, science, and magic. Many believe they were blessed by the goddess, herself, for their glorious purpose.”

 

_ What happened to them? _

 

“About a hundred years ago, they disappeared. Apparently there was some sort of ...great calamity that was meant to happen, but the Sheikah pooled all of their power and resources into stopping it. It killed most of them, the rest just disappeared. No one has seen or heard from them since.”

 

He handed the paper back and Link didn’t know what to say. He was confused. Obviously, Urbosa hadn’t known about that or else she would have told him. But what about the slate in his bag? If the Sheikah were all gone, why had he been hidden with it as an infant? Why had it suddenly turned on after nineteen known years of nothing?

 

A splash from the shore drew both of their attentions. Sidon had surfaced and was wading out of the shallows back onto the grass. He spotted the pair right away and seemed to hesitate for just a second before approaching.

 

“Am I interrupting something?”

 

“No sir!” Alder was on his feet immediately, snapping to attention. “I just brought your companion some lunch, sir. Would you care for anything?”

 

Sidon shook his head and waved the boy to be at ease.

 

“No thank you, guardsman. I’m fine.”

 

He noticed the paper Link was holding.

 

“I see you’ve begun questioning the soldiers right away. I apologize for not being here to help.”

 

Link waved a hand indifferently as Sidon sat to join him. Link tapped his arm and motioned between the paper and Alder, who decided to speak up for him.

 

“She was asking me about the Sheikah eye.”

 

“Sheikah eye?” Sidon repeated, the words feeling somewhat familiar, still. “You know what this is?”

 

“Yes, sir. From history books, mostly. But, well, I recognize it from somewhere else, too. Though, I hadn’t gotten to that part yet.”

 

He had Link’s undivided attention again, which seemed to both fluster and please him.

 

“It’s not much but, there’s a small town down the Squabble River, right before you reach Dueling Peaks. We’ve been getting a lot of reports of trouble with a local gang around there. A few of us have gone out to break it up, but they just go back to what they were doing right after we leave. Right now, it’s not been high on our priority list.”

 

_ What does that have to do with the eye? _

 

“Well, the gang leader carries around a key with the Sheikah eye on it. Boasts about it, really. Says he’s a Sheikah descendant, not that anyone believes him.”

 

Link felt the air leave his lungs. He looked at Sidon with wide eyes, trying to convey what he felt. They both stared at each other, not for long but long enough that Alder seemed to become momentarily uncomfortable.

 

“Okay,” Sidon said, small smile returning to his lips. “I don’t know why I trust your instincts about this, but I do. We’ll go find this so-called Sheikah descendant and see what he knows.”

 

Link raised his hand, letting his fingertips touch his own chin over the veil and then gesturing it out towards Sidon. He really meant it.

 

“Is there anything else I can help you with, ma’am?” Alder leaned down for the mostly empty basket, ready to take his leave.

 

Link shook his head.

 

_ Thank you so much for your help, Alder. _

 

“My pleasure, Link. If you’re ever around these parts again and need anything, feel free to call on me. I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

 

He gave Sidon another salute and turned heel to head back towards the outpost.

 

“He was certainly a friendly boy.”

 

The use of the word ‘boy’ made Link perk a brow at the Zora beside him. He also noticed that Sidon had sat just a bit closer to him than what would have been expected in polite company. Link could smell the river on him and a few droplets of water landed on his shoulder and arm when Sidon moved his head.

 

Link slowly spelled with his hands.

 

_ A boy with a sword. _

 

“Anyone can carry a sword. Would you like to stay here for the night? The Zora encampment had plenty of room and my people are very hospitable.”

 

Although he wasn’t saying it, Link could tell that Sidon would make very certain that Link slept no where near the Hylian barracks. Link was very pleasing to the eye, he knew. It would be best to avoid any encounters with soldiers who were less kind than Alder. 

 

Link nodded.

 

_ I look forward to it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter chapter is going to be a doozy. It's so sweet to watch a smol fighter and shark man fall in love.


	5. Between the Wind and Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG
> 
> It was honestly going to be a hell of a lot longer, but I convinced myself I was being ridiculous.
> 
> I'm sure some of you have noticed the quick rating bump up. Yep. That's happening. Although more in the next chapter I guess since I made myself stop. (I could have easily added another ten pages.) (for a frame of reference, the other chapters were about 16-17 pages, this one is 22. it didn't need ten more pages.)

Sidon was ...frustrated. Mostly with himself. He realized it as he’d been laying on a waterbed that one of the Zora guard had offered to him.

 

Link was sharing a tent with two of Enote’s assistants. They’d been very excited to share quarters with a Gerudo for the night and Link undoubtedly had to endure an evening of two Zora women cooing over his clothes and jewelry. 

 

Sidon had spent the evening mingling with the guards on post and asking a lot of questions without seeming like he was asking a lot of questions.

 

He’d been exhausted when he’d retired, but sleep did not come willingly. He was questioning himself. It had been little more than a week since he’d left the domain. Little more than a week since he’d met Link and joined efforts. 

 

In little more than a week, all it had taken was seeing Link relaxing on the shore with a Hylian guard for it to feel like rotting fish dropping into his stomach. Gills clenching closed for a second.

 

Sidon refused to think of it as jealousy. How in Hyrule could he possibly be jealous of a Hylian barely out of boyhood getting close to Link?  _ Why _ would he be jealous of someone else getting close to Link? Link was more than capable of taking care of himself and, by extension, choosing whom to get close to. It’s not like their relationship was even that close. They were both just trying to do the same thing, weren’t they?

 

Were they?

 

That was another point of frustration that wracked his nerves. Link seemed so convinced of the correlation between the Sheikah eye and the drought. But why? Because he’d had a dream about it? People in the desert had to be getting hit with the worst of the drought and stress can do many things to an unconscious mind. Perhaps the dream was only the result of hard times.

 

Yet, when Sidon looked into those clear blue eyes, he felt something  _ right _ about trusting Link’s intuition.

 

Perhaps there was more to it all that even he didn’t realize and something in him told him to trust Link. Like trusting him was the most natural thing in the world.

 

Sidon was lost in his own brain and he wished that Mipha was there. She always knew what to do and say. He was really starting to miss her calm guidance. 

 

Sidon huffed and left the humid tent. He wasn’t going to be able to fall asleep until he sorted these thoughts out.

 

Finding paper and an envelope was easy when everyone nearly tripped over themselves just to try and please him. Normally, this bothered Sidon, but his mind was too jumbled to notice at the moment. He found somewhere quiet in the encampment, glowing stones from the domain gave him light as he scribbled out a long letter. In it, he told his sister everything. About all the rumors, about Link, and Link’s conviction about the Sheikah eye. He even included how he felt whenever he imagined Link getting cozy with one of the young Hylian soldiers who looked at him like he was an exotic food they were dying to try. He hid nothing from Mipha, never had.

 

The envelope was sealed and Sidon spent a moment murmuring over the waxed paper. Silver lines wrapped around the letter, the royal seal holding it tight and safe from anyone else who might try to read it. Only his sister could open it now. He found Gaddison and asked her to deliver it directly to the Princess.

 

Only then did he feel he could finally get some sleep.

 

-

 

Waterbeds were weird, especially when you spent a night sharing one with two cheerful and very open Zora vai. Link had woken up with a tail fin lying squarely over his face and the smaller vai hugging his tummy like a body pillow. It reminded him of times he’d fallen asleep at a friend’s house after a night of dancing and too much wine.

 

His soft laughter had shook the whole bed, waking both of the Zora up to realize their positions and laugh with him.

 

As he was getting ready to leave, one of the vai shyly asked him if she could braid his hair. She did a beautiful job, which amazed him considering he hadn’t seen a Zora yet who had hair. 

 

Dawn made the encampment look almost ethereal, Zora already awake and moving about their duties. It was so different from home, cool and tranquil. He asked a passing guard about Sidon and it took way longer than Link would have liked. Apparently, Sidon had gone for an early morning swim in the river, so that’s where Link headed.

 

He found a spot in the grass near the shore and sat down to eat some food he’d grabbed along the way. A few Zora were taking dips in the water upriver a bit. Link eyed them for a moment, but none of them came his way. There was no one else around so Link quickly took off his veils, moving to the water’s edge to wash his face.

 

The vai last night had shown him where they bathed and gave him privacy to do so. Their oils had made his skin feel so soft and he made a mental note to suggest a new trading agreement with the Zora when this was all over. Perhaps his mother could convince the Chief to let him be the emissary. After all, he was 19 and still didn’t have an occupation outside of the title of being Urbosa’s child.

 

Maybe that way, he could stay in contact with Sidon.

 

He didn’t fix his veil right away, in fact, he took the whole thing off for a bit. He’d spent the whole night with it on, and no one was really around. Instead, he took off his shoes and let his feet rest in the cool water, dragging his pack over.

 

As a habit, he took the Sheikah slate out first and set it aside. Damn thing was still useless, despite his insistent dreams. He found a small mirror to inspect his face. Being out of the desert for so long was making him lose his glow, and he looked tired. Very tired. But his skin was still clear and smooth, much to his relief.

 

When he tilted his mirror to get a better look at his neck, he saw Sidon approaching from the shore where the other Zora were.

 

He snapped his mirror shut and looked for his face veil. Sidon seemed to notice from a distance that he didn’t have it on and waited to approach until he hooked it into place.

 

“Good morning,” he greeted with a smile. It was a good smile, always very genuine.

 

Link touched his chin and let his hand fall back against his other waiting fingers. Then pressed those fingers into the crook of his elbow as he raised his hand up flat. Sidon watched as he sat down next to Link, then slowly tried to mimic the movements. It made Link feel warm inside.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Sidon asked, eyes wandering over the top of his head, expression changing to wonder. “What have you done to your hair?”

 

_ Zora did it. _

 

“One of the girls did this?”

 

Link nodded and turned his head so Sidon could see it better.

 

“It’s beautiful...”

 

Link visibly flushed at the awe in Sidon’s voice. He really needed to stop complimenting Link so much, it was making it hard for him to think clearly.

 

To hide his embarrassment, Link started shoving his things back into his pack. Curiously, he folded his head veil and put it in there, too. His tummy flipped when he realized what he was doing, but he couldn’t very well take it back out and put it on. He’d look like a fumbling fool. The last thing he grabbed was the Sheikah slate and he almost dropped it when he felt the screen pulse under his fingers.

 

“Link? Is something wrong?”

 

His shoulders had tensed and he looked back at Sidon again, braid brushing against his bare shoulder blades.

 

He brought the Sheikah slate into the Zora’s line of sight and looked down at the screen. The map was still there, it had been adjusting itself to follow him wherever he’d gone. The desert was no longer visible from his current location.

 

But the arrow was back.

 

Sidon looked down at the screen in confusion.

 

“This is an odd ...map,” he finally said.

 

The arrow was pointing out down Squabble River, where they already intended to head.

 

“How are you making it do that? I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

 

Link bit his lip. He may as well show him. Sidon had comfortably proved that he could be trusted, and Link  _ wanted _ to trust him.

 

Link place a had over one of Sidon’s larger hands. He felt a somewhat rough texture, different from that of the Zora’s palms. Link looked him square in the eyes, searching for any reason to not trust him. He couldn’t find any.

 

“...Link?”

 

He removed his hand to point down at the slate again before he flipped it over.

 

The Sheikah eye still glowed brightly.

 

Sidon didn’t speak right away and Link nervously tried to explain himself.

 

_ I didn’t mean to keep it a secret, I’m sorry. It wasn’t working before, I don’t know why it’s working now, but it’s what led me out here. I think it knows what’s happening to the water-- _

 

Sidon gently caught both of his wrists, smile kind but somewhat sad.

 

“I’m sorry, Link. I don’t understand what you’re saying. I wish I did. Please don’t be upset,  _ I'm  _ not upset.”

 

Sidon brushed some of Link’s bangs from his forehead then picked up the slate carefully and turned it over again.

 

“This is what's guiding you isn't it?”

 

Link nodded eagerly.

 

“And you believe it's trying to guide you to the source of the drought?”

 

Another quick nod.

 

Sidon seemed to consider his next words carefully.

 

“There's more to this than I understand, isn't there?”

 

Link nodded slowly that time.

 

They were quiet after that, both looking at the Sheikah slate. The Zora still in the river could be heard splashing around with some laughter.

 

“Link…”

 

Sidon couldn't seem to find what he wanted to say.

 

_ It's okay. _

 

Gold eyes watched him curiously.

 

Link made sure he signed slowly, spelling most of it out.

 

_ We don't have to continue together. I'm thankful we've come this far. I'll be fine on my own. _

 

Sidon repeated the words to himself quietly, like he always did. Link was gonna miss that.

 

_ Thank you. _

 

Sidon caught his hand at the end of the sign.

 

“I'm not leaving you, Link.”

 

He was actually fairly surprised.

 

“I'll admit, I've been conflicted. We don't know each other very well, it's true. But I  _ want _ to know you, and I want to do this together. I said it yesterday didn't I? I trust you.”

 

The light of the rising sun drenched the morning around them with a golden glow, as warm as Sidon’s eyes but nowhere near as lovely. Though Link didn’t realize it yet, he was going to remember that moment for a very long time.

 

For now, he was indescribably relieved. 

  
  
  


They left the outpost late in the morning. Proxim Bridge was close by, crossing over the girth of Hylia River. The road beyond it followed where a smaller river branched off towards the east and that was their intended path.

 

Alder had left his post to bid Link goodbye. He looked like he hoped Sidon would give them a moment of polite privacy. Instead, Sidon stood behind Link the entire time, able to easily watch the young man’s every move. Link didn't look up to see Sidon’s expression, Alder’s discomfort told him all he needed.

 

They walked together for a few hours and Link tried to teach Sidon more of his words.

 

At lunch, they ate fish by the shore and Sidon took a look in the Squabble River. He didn't come up with much.

 

The Hylian guards had told them that there was a small village that had grown around a stable in the shadow of Dueling Peaks. They'd probably find the thugs around there.

 

They stopped by the river for the night and Link let Sidon examine the Sheikah slate.

 

“I think I probably learned about the Sheikah growing up. It seems so familiar to me. Did you?”

 

Link shook his head. It was likely they were taught it, but Link just hadn't been paying attention. He'd never been fond of school. He preferred studying under his mother at home.

 

Link watched Sidon explore the slate, tapping the screen and humming in thought. Pulling his cloak tighter around his shoulders, he plopped down to sit next to the Zora, who was so much larger than himself.

 

Sidon gave him a glance and a smile.

 

Link hesitated. He wasn't sure if what he wanted to do would be okay, but also had NO idea how to ask.

 

With a deep breath of courage, Link reached out and gently touched the long fin attached to the Zora’s forearm. It fluttered under his fingers and Sidon stiffened for a moment.

 

Link waited for him to relax again.

 

The membrane looked so delicate and the coloring very pretty. Looking closely in the failing twilight, he could see that Sidon’s scales were small and closely gathered on his arms. They were smooth going down, but slightly rough going up. 

 

He was fascinated. Sidon didn't seem to mind him exploring how different he was. He really liked the way the scales felt going up. The rough texture was so satisfying to feel under his own calloused hands.

 

Link gasped when one of the scales pulled free.

 

Sidon laughed at his panic.

 

“It’s fine, it didn’t hurt. Happens a lot, actually. They grow back.”

 

Link picked up the small scale, radiantly red, even in the dusk. He wanted to keep it.

 

In contrast to the scales, the milky part of Sidon’s arm was smooth. Sidon stiffened a bit again when Link touched it.

 

Not wanting to overstep any boundaries, Link stopped his exploration there. He slipped the scale into his palm, though, hoping Sidon didn't notice.

 

“This slate actually does remind me of something back in the domain. A relic from long ago that my people call Vah Ruta.”

 

_ What's that? _

 

“A guardian, some say. A great beast of a metal and magic from a very long time ago. Now it merely rests at the bottom of the east reservoir. It hasn't moved in a long time. It's old technology though. Like this.”

 

Sidon gave him back the slate but Link wasn’t interested in it at that moment.

 

_ What’s it like? Your domain? _

 

Sidon tilted his head in confusion and Link spelled out ‘domain.’

 

“My home?” Sidon grinned instantly. “It’s absolutely beautiful. Nestled in the mountains, safe from the burning rivers of Death Mountain. The kingdom stands proud and tall from the water, with arching stone trellises and elegantly curved walkways. Everywhere you stand, you’re bathed in holy blue light.”

 

Sidon described it with such passion, gaze far-off. 

 

“Much of our architecture is hundreds of years old, yet it has withstood the test of time and still looks as radiant today as it did a thousand years ago. And the waters, by the goddess. It’s the clearest, sweetest water you’ll ever taste. Always crisp and refreshing.”

 

_ Do you miss it? _

 

Sidon gave Link a look similar to the one he’d given him that morning.

 

“I do. But I’ll see it again. ...I’d like to show it to you, if you’re ever interested.”

 

Even though Sidon couldn’t see it, Link returned the smile.

 

_ I’d like that. _

 

“I’d like to know more about you. If that’s alright.”

 

Link thought for a moment, not sure what to say. He didn’t really find himself all that interesting.

 

_ I’m 19, adopted. My mother is very strong. _

 

He signed strength with a lot of flair for emphasis. Sidon chuckled.

 

_ She always fights for me. I love her very much. _

 

“Why does she fight for you?”

 

_ Because I’m… _

 

Link grimaced and just motioned to his whole self.

 

_ Some people don’t like it. _

 

“In Gerudo Town?”

 

Link nodded.

 

“Your mother must love you very much as well.”

 

_ She’s amazing. The strongest fighter in the desert. She teaches me. _

 

“She sounds incredible.”

 

_ She is. ...I miss her. _

 

Sidon looked empathetic.

 

“I never met my mother, but my sister has always been like a mother to me. I miss her, too.”

 

_ What’s her name? _

 

“Mipha, and I think she’d like you.”

 

_ How do you know? _ It was more of a teasing question, but Sidon lightly bit his own lip with those very sharp teeth.

 

“Because I like you. In fact, I believe I’m actually quite taken with you.”

 

Sidon smiled again, but this time it was sheepish.

 

“You have nothing at all to fret about though. My mind is set firmly to our task.”

 

Link believed him, too. As always, he was as clear as spring water. As genuine as the flush rising up Link’s neck.

 

Thankfully, his flush went completely unnoticed in the failing light, and nothing more was said on the matter for the remainder of the night. Instead they asked each other questions about their wildly different homes as they had dinner.

  
  
  
  


 

That night, Link dreamed of memories. Of a time when he teetered between childhood and adulthood.

 

He’d come home from hunting one day to find Urbosa waiting for him. Before they conversed of anything else, she asked him a peculiar question.

 

“Have the vai your age been especially friendly towards you as of late? Are they treating you any differently?

 

Link had to stop and really think about it. In the end, he’d shook his head no.

 

“And what of you? Have you been feeling especially fond of anyone in particular?”

 

Again he shook his head and Urbosa nodded hers in return.

 

It was a few years until the subject was brought up again.

 

Urbosa decided to take Link to a night festival at Kara Kara Bizarre. Back before the Yiga Clan made travel difficult, she used the walk to to have a thorough conversation with him; explaining the nature of life and things that can happen between a consenting pair. Or more than a pair, if so desired. She’d answered every question and spared no detail.

 

Link had still been mulling over his new knowledge during the festival, causing him to take more notice of people than he normally cared to.

 

He’d taken more notice of the playful smiles and long looks he received from many, but seeing it in a new clarity.

 

Unknown to him at the time, Urbosa was watching him just as raptly. She saw the fire dancer before he did, but when he noticed him, he saw nothing else.

 

Link had always been a fan of fire dancing, had many times considered asking to learn. But the way he’d felt watching that particular performer was new and exciting. He didn’t realize why until he caught the dancer’s heated gaze and felt those flames tickle the pit of his stomach.

 

After that moment, it had felt like the dance was for  _ him. _ The voe kept him in his gaze; tendrils of flame danced closer than what was normally considered safe.

 

By the time it ended, Link had felt thoroughly unseated.

  
  


It had been pushing the early hours of the morning when Link found Urbosa enjoying the remnants of the festival and adamantly requested they head home. His hair had been mussed and loosed from its tie. He kept a hand over the lower half of his face, veil missing entirely, and his body language had been clearly upset.

 

It had taken a lot to convince Urbosa to not track down that fire dancer and throttle him.

 

On the trek home, Link explained that nothing particularly bad had happened. They’d kissed and touched each other. Link experienced his first orgasm at the hands of another. But when it was all over, it had felt wrong somehow.

 

Urbosa had pressed him to be more clear, but Link just gave a light shrug, hands moving slowly, thoughtfully.

 

_ I didn’t even know him, _ they said.

 

That had been his first and last sexual encounter. His mother never brought it up again.

  
  
  


 

Link woke the next morning, eyes bleary, to the chirping of birds. The sun was high enough to cast a soft, green light through the tree canopy. He knew immediately that he’d slept in entirely too late, but lingering thoughts of his mother had him curling up more under his cloak. His hands slid up to his ears, sadly touching his earrings.

 

He really did miss her.

 

When he shifted again, a crackle of dry foliage moved on top of him. He sat up to find leaves and pine needles piled on top of his cloak.

 

“Good morning, my friend.”

 

Sidon was climbing out of the river with a smile. He had four fish clenched in his fists.

 

Link looked at the leaves heaped on top of him again and Sidon was quick to explain as he joined him in the campsite.

 

“You began to shiver during the night. I have observed small creatures of the forest burrow into the local flora, in much the same manner, to stay warm. I hoped it would work for you as well.”

 

Well, he wasn’t wrong, but Link was uncertain of how he felt being compared to forest animals. In fact, Link was starting to notice that he was uncertain of how he felt around Sidon in general, especially after his small confession the previous evening.

 

_ Thank you. _

 

Link helped Sidon prepare their breakfast, watching him from the corners of his eyes.

 

He'd seen quite a few Zora by now, and all of them had an otherworldly beauty to them. Sidon, however, was very striking. His exuberant confidence was cradled by incredible kindness. Link had really enjoyed listening to him talk about his home and his people. He was obviously very proud of who and what he was.

 

It all made him really handsome, to Link. He really wanted to feel his scales again, maybe rub a few more free to add to the one now safely tucked away.

 

“Link? Are you feeling alright? You seem to be a hundred miles away.”

 

He quickly realized that he'd been staring blankly in Sidon's direction. The Zora looked concerned.

 

_ Sorry. I'm fine. _

 

Sidon was still concerned, worrying his lip again.

 

“If I made you uncomfortable by what I said last night--”

 

_ No! _ Link interrupted sharply, hands shaking a little.

 

_ I mean ...it's okay. I… _

 

He looked down and away.

 

_ I'm fond of you, too… _

 

His response was a soft, “oh.”

 

When Link glanced up again, Sidon was fiddling with the cooking fish, an expression of innocent joy on his face.

 

Seeing it made Link’s heart trip over itself.

  
  
  
  
  


They met a few other travelers on the road towards what was apparently called Squabble Town. It wasn't officially recognized by the Hylian government, but all attempts to break it up went unheeded. Link realized why when they came upon it midday.

 

He would hardly call it a town, more like a den of debauchery. The buildings were ill-built and ill taken care of. It was really just a haphazard collection of bars, a tavern, and houses of pleasure.

 

Link and Sidon stopped just short of it.

 

“Is the slate still pointing us in this direction?”

 

Link pulled it out of his pack to check. He raised a fist and bobbed it like he was knocking.

 

“I'm sincerely doubting that anyone here is a Sheikah descendant.” 

 

Link raised his fist again to agree. He put the slate away.

 

_ But the key. _

 

“You really want to go in there?”

 

“Of course she does!”

 

They both jumped in surprise. Sidon gripped the handle of his sword and Link instinctively grasped his scimitar.

 

Two Hylian men came wandering passed them from behind. They weren't discreet about letting their gazes rove over Link's exposed skin.

 

“Mm, can't wait to see this one dance. I'll save a blue rupee and a nice hard spot for you inside.”

 

He made a lewd gesture, jerking his hips while his friend howled laughter.

 

Sidon let out a faint growl but Link put a firm hand on his arm and just let them go.

 

“They think you're a prostitute,” Sidon grumbled when the men were gone.

 

Link wasn't bothered. Honestly, he was more offended that they’d think he'd be so cheap.

 

_ Let's just have a look around. _

 

Sidon stuck  _ very _ close to him inside the town, like a tall, imposing shadow. Probably because Link started getting hungry looks from the moment they approached.

 

It was just as sleazy inside as it looked from the outside. But Link noticed that it was more than just scum and thugs. There were merchants, tired and haggard, who ambled around listlessly. 

 

There was also clearly some sort of governing system. It had to be the gang Alder mentioned.

 

A few rough looking folk followed them with hard stares. They wore mismatched pieces of armour with old weapons strapped to their hips and backs. All of them had painted the upper halves of their faces red.

 

Two began following them casually as they headed for the tavern.

 

Before they reached it, the doors slammed open and a man crumpled onto the ground. He tried to crawl away but two more of the red-faced men followed after, kicking him in the gut and dragging him up.

 

“I really do hate repeating myself.”

 

Another man stepped out of the tavern after them, and it was easy to tell he was the one in charge. His clothes were much gaudier than anyone else in the town, with golden jewelry around his neck and rings on almost every knuckle. There was sword swung lazily at his waist, the handle gilded and clearly not originally meant for him. It looked Gerudo made.

 

That alone was enough to rub Link the wrong way.

 

“If you can't pay the toll, you'll just have take the mountain pass. It's as simple as that, old man.”

 

Dark, narrow eyes looked up and noticed Link. The man stopped dead in his tracks. He looked him up and down, then quickly brushed his hair back, putting on a comfortable smirk.

 

“Hello, beautiful. I've never had the pleasure of seeing you around my town.”

 

He sauntered forward, waving a hand at his men, who drug the poor old merchant off. Link didn't flinch away, even though he wanted to when he got a whiff of heavy cologne. 

 

Sidon tensed behind him, even taking half a step forward, but Link pushed back against him. 

 

The man noticed and his smirk grew.

 

“Settle down, guard-fish. Your mistress has nothing to fear from me. I'd simply like to introduce myself.”

 

He gave an exaggerated bow.

 

“Percy Duvalt, at your service, my lady. Welcome to my humble village.”

 

Link had to gently elbow Sidon, first to get him to back up off of him, secondly to quickly sign.

 

_ Introduce me. _

 

Sidon looked confused at first and Link made a purposeful nod towards Percy, trying to convey without words. It took him a moment to really catch on, glancing at the six men who were already surrounding them in a wide circle.

 

Sidon cleared his throat, “Lady Link, of Gerudo Town.”

 

Link gave a polite nod, making sure he glanced up at Percy through his eyelashes. Percy seemed almost beside himself. 

 

“Lady Link, it is truly an honor to host a Gerudo as gorgeous as yourself. Have you come seeking passage through Dueling Peaks?”

 

Link had to elbow Sidon again.

 

“Yes, she has.”

 

“Marvelous! My lady, I am the leader of this village. We, the keepers of the gate.”

 

Link must have looked confused, because Percy stepped in closer.

 

“Have you not heard of the gate?”

 

Link shook his head. It seemed to delight the sleaze of a man before him.

 

“A gate! So wide and so tall that it spans the path and river itself! Protection for those on the other side and a boost for our local economy, since those in the Capitol care for us not. There is, of course, a toll fee, if you wish to pass the gate.”

 

Percy spoke with his whole body, giving wide, sweeps of his arms. He grinned at some of his men before facing Link directly.

 

“Five hundred rupees.”

 

It was an absolutely ridiculous amount. Percy grinned like a cat and looked Link over once more.

 

“I am, of course, open to ...alternative methods of payment. Especially from one as fair as you.”

 

“How dare yo--!”

 

Link had to physically stop Sidon, who looked like he wanted to wring Percy’s neck. He easily could have, but the red-faced men who tensed and drew their weapons appeared to actually know how to use them. It wouldn't be like outsmarting a group of bokoblin, and they didn’t yet know what numbers they were up against.

 

Percy wasn't remotely afraid of Sidon, he kept his eyes on Link and pulled a chain around his neck. It held a key with a Sheikah eye carved into it.

 

“Well?”

 

Link nodded and Percy grinned.

 

“Marvelous. I'll see you tonight, in the tavern, after the sun has set.” He spared a glance up at Sidon. “Don't bring your pet goldfish, love.”

 

Percy snapped his fingers and gave Link a wink. His men followed him back into the tavern.

 

-

 

“I don't want you to do this.”

 

_ I know. _

  
  
  


They had left the town after a bit more reconnaissance and now took relative shelter in some trees a ways up the river.

 

The sun was starting to fall, and Sidon felt useless as he watched Link rummage through his bag. He'd taken his head veil off again and fixed his hair prettily. Now he was putting on a touch of makeup that accentuated just how gorgeous his eyes were.

 

Sidon was sick to his stomach.

 

“He's not even a Sheikah descendant. The etching on that key was very sloppy. He probably saw it somewhere and decided to make it his own.”

 

Link gave him a look.

 

_ I know. I saw. _

 

“So why do this?”

 

Link signed something that Sidon was just too frustrated to understand. 

 

With a sigh, Linked patiently spelled it out.

 

 _They're taking advantage of people. That's bad._ _We should help._

 

“I know,” Sidon admitted with a grumble. “But why like this?”

 

_ You saw the gate. _

 

They'd both seen it. It was actually impressive. While the main structure of it was comprised of wood, there were chains that crossed over it, held together by a lock. A lock that was visibly spelled.

 

 _We need that key._ _I can get it._ _Did you check out the tavern?_

 

Sidon huffed. “Yes.  _ Mr. Duvalt  _ has private quarters in the back, with a window facing the river. That's probably where he'll ...take you.”

 

Fingers snapped in front of his face. Link was finished with his make-up and stood in front of the admittedly moping Sidon. His signs were very sharp.

 

_ The only thing being taken is that key. _

 

Sidon flinched a little, regretting that he’d said it like that.

 

Link sighed and picked up one of Sidon’s hands. Since he was sitting, it was easier for them to look at each other plainly.

 

_ I’m sorry. _

 

“...I’m sorry, too. I just,” his voice dropped to a mumble. “I don’t like how they look at you. Like you’re some some of fish they’re trying to hook. Like they want to have you for dinner.”

 

Link breathed a chuckle. He placed Sidon’s hand on his own waist, which had the Zora stiffening up instantly. 

 

He unhooked the side of his veil so Sidon could see his whole face as he stepped closer.

 

_ Thank you. _ He ended the sign by putting both hands up to his forehead and motioning them up and out like a ‘V’. He hadn’t taught Sidon that one, yet.

 

“What was that?”

 

Link bit his lip and pointed at Sidon. He repeated the sign again, like he was mimicking Sidon’s crest.

 

“Did you make up a sign for my name?”

 

Link nodded and Sidon was grinning again in seconds. Link had made a sign specifically for him. Good Hylia, his heart was beating so fast now.

 

Shyly, Link moved a little closer and placed both of his hands on Sidon’s crest. Sidon ducked his head to make it easier to reach, other hand joining the first on the Hylian’s waist. He made certain he was keeping them in a respectful area.

 

Link gently hugged Sidon’s head to his chest, crest fitting comfortably in the crook of his shoulder. He felt a soft kiss get pressed to the scar on his fin.

 

Sidon relaxed into the embrace, heart thumping in his chest. This close, he could smell Link’s skin, taste it in the roof of his mouth. He smelled like heated days and foreign spices, with a faint trace of familiar ambergris. He knew right away that he’d give anything to fall asleep like that; holding Link, being held by Link.

 

They stayed that way for a blissful moment, but the sun was starting to disappear entirely. He felt Link’s sigh flutter over his fin right before he pulled away.

 

_ Meet me by the river near the gate. Can you handle the two gate guards? _

 

“With ease.”

 

_ We’ll need to act fast if we want to burn the gate before they catch us. _

 

Link began to check his hair in a small mirror, but Sidon gently took the mirror from him. His smile had softened up into something both shy and sad.

 

“You look beautiful.”

 

As carefully as he possibly could with his sharp claws, Sidon lifted the corner of Link’s veil and pulled it across the faint blush of pink on his tanned cheeks. Link tilted his head, pointing to where it would hook on.

 

“Please be careful.”

 

Link promised with a nod, then took off towards Squabble Town. No pack, no weapons, he was armed with nothing but his wits and looks.

 

Sidon swallowed his fear hard.

  
  
  
  


The two guards at the gate hadn’t been very alert. It was easy to knock them both flat, tie them together, and leave them on the opposite embankment. When he did so, Sidon noticed a tall tower rising from the water on the other side of the river. It’s architecture was unfamiliar to him and it was very old, plants and vines creeping slowly up it’s sides over the years. 

 

He got antsy after he was finished with the guards. Stomach still heavy, so he crept back to Squabble Town through the river. 

 

For all their muscle, Percy Duvalt’s guards certainly left many blind spots in their security. As quietly as possible, Sidon crept up from the river and crouched down by the window of the man’s private quarters, carefully peeking in. 

 

He had horribly perfect timing.

 

-

 

“Here it is, my lady. Where all of the magic happens.”

 

Percy opened the door for Link into his personal room. It was just as gaudy as the way he was dressed and he clearly had a thing for Gerudo culture.

 

“I hope the decor makes you feel comfortable and at ease.” Percy murmured something to his guards, who stationed themselves outside the door before it was closed firmly.

 

Percy moved up behind Link and leaned in whisper in his ear.

 

“Allow me to set the mood.” He took a deep breath with his nose buried in Link’s hair and shuddered out a sigh. It was revolting.

 

Percy moved quickly around the room. He lit some incense that Link recognized as a local blend from Kara Kara. Then he fiddled with something in the corner of the room.

 

“I acquired this contraption many years ago. It truly is a wonder.” After a moment of quiet, soft music filled the room. It was the haunting pipes and drums of his home, the strumming of a santur speaking to his body in familiar ways. 

 

This would be perfect.

 

Link found a chair and drug it to the center of the floor, making sure that his movements were fluid and languid, with a sway in his hips.

 

Percy watched him with an excited smirk.

 

He beckoned the man over silently and let his hands smooth up the planes of his stomach to his chest before pushing him back into the chair.

 

Link had to close his eyes for a moment, listen to and feel the music. He hadn’t done any dancing since the Festival of Twilight, but it wasn’t something he’d ever forget how to do. Link loved dancing.

 

He just wasn’t going to love this dance.

 

Still, his hips moved in perfect timing with the music, the rest of his body following smoothly, sensually.

 

Percy relaxed in the chair, watching his every motion, it almost made him stop. Link had to remind himself why he was doing this.

 

His fingers trailed over the man’s shoulders and chest, looking at him through lidded eyes. Percy’s legs parted wide enough for Link move between them, hands daring rub over his waist.

 

Link removed his hands and gave him what he hoped was a playful look. It earned him an equally playful growl in return. Link made sure he was showing off all of his exposed skin, bangles clinking together when he moved his arms up high and brushed fingers through his own hair, drawing attention to the smooth column of his neck.

 

He turned with the music, hips moving on instinct. Another soft growl warned him before Percy grabbed his waist again and brought him down onto his lap sharply, pressing an obvious erection against Link’s ass. Knees parted between his, taking away Link’s balance.

 

Percy groaned his approval. 

 

Those quick hands smoothed to Link’s inner thighs and got frighteningly close to something Link did  _ not _ want him touching.

 

Just as quickly, Link snatched his hands away and pressed them back onto the arms of the chair. But he had to make it believable. He needed Percy relaxed and vulnerable enough for him to take that key.

 

So Link closed his eyes and tried to imagine that Percy was someone else, someone who’s lap Link would much rather be sitting on, someone he’d much rather dance like this for.

 

...Link pinched his eyes harder and tried to imagine it was Sidon.

 

He relaxed his weight against the stiff erection he could feel through Percy’s pants, getting a soft moan in return. He rolled his hips back, still keeping the man’s hands against the wooden arms of the chair. Percy’s hips rolled up to meet him.

 

“Just like that, baby.”

 

Link bit his lip and ground down harder against him, rolling his hips a few more times. When he felt sure Percy was letting him have more control, he released his hands.

 

He still wore his sash around his hips, but Link pulled the knot free, making a show of it. Finally moving up off him, Link sensually moved around the back of the chair, letting the thin fabric trail over Percy’s face. The man breathed in his scent eagerly, that’s when Link saw his moment.

 

Quick as a strike of lightning, Link looped the sash around Percy’s neck and pulled it taut. Percy struggled of course, launching himself out of the chair, but Link followed.

 

With all of his weight, Link pinned him to the ground, capturing both of his arms in a tight hold with his legs, just like when he wrestled with Liana.

 

Percy tried to yell for his guards, but Link shushed him, yanking the sash more, cutting off his air completely. After a few more seconds of struggling, Percy went limp.

 

Link cautiously removed the sash and checked his pulse. He was still alive, but unconscious. Link rolled his dead weight over and found the key, snapping the chain it hung on.

 

He hauled the man onto the large bed in the corner of the room, finding rope looped about the headboard and tying his wrists tightly. He finished by shoving the edge of the blanket into his mouth.

 

Link snatched his sash up off the floor and tied it around his waist again before unlocking the window and opening it quietly.

 

His heart jumped hard into his throat to find Sidon waiting for him on the other side.

 

The Zora was still staring hard into the room and Link knew he must have seen at least some of what he’d done. But they didn’t have time for Link to convince Sidon that he hadn’t wanted to do any of it, that he’d done it because it needed to be done. He really should have just waiting by the gate.

 

He snapped his fingers in front of Sidon’s face and got a blank stare in return.

 

_ Snap out of it and help me down. _

 

Sidon did as he was told, lifting Link easily out of the high window.

 

_ Do you have our things? _

 

“Yes.”

 

_ Let’s go. _

 

It was well and dark out as they dashed for the gate. Two torches lit the thing up in the dark, but no new guards had come by yet. Link fit the key into the lock and turned it with a groan of metal sliding against metal.

 

The lock and chains shimmered for a moment, then the lock clacked open. Link and Sidon both pushed the gate in. The side the blocked the riverside road moved with a bit of resistance, but the side that blocked the river passage opened quickly with the push of the water.

 

Sidon grabbed one of the torches and gave it to Link. The wood caught fire quickly. Then Sidon dove into the river and surfaced but the opposite side of the gate. Carefully, Link tossed him the torch and huffed in relief when it didn’t hit the water.

 

Sidon reached a ways up and let the flames catch on the dry areas. Both doors were burning in seconds.

 

Link grinned behind his veil, giving Sidon two thumbs up. Sidon returned the gesture with that wonderful grin.

 

He heard the whistling arrow almost too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, cliffhanger!
> 
> Also, this story has over 1k hits and I want to cry, thank you all. Everybody. Seriously, you the real MVPs.


	6. Neither Quiet Nor Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least I didn't leave you all hanging for long. Although, to be fair, I had most of this chapter completely planned out when I posted the last chapter because a lot of it was originally going to be part of the last chapter.
> 
> Also, I changed the archive warning as well, although I'm not sure how graphic it really is. Better safe than sorry.
> 
> SO remember that lovely TW I added about threats of rape? IT APPLIES HEAVILY HERE. Don't say I didn't warn you.

The arrow missed Link by less than an inch as he dove to the side. He heard Sidon call his name, but someone was already barrelling into him. He didn’t have his weapons, Sidon did. Link barely managed to wrench free of the large man before something resolutely hard cracked him upside the head, shoving him violently into darkness.

  
  
  
  


Pain hugged his skull when he awoke. His body shivered, cold and wet, and his hands and feet were both tightly bound.

 

At first, he couldn’t see much, vision swimming, but there was plenty of moonlight awash around him. He was lying on cold stone, some of the red-faced guards were there, though he couldn’t tell how many, and they were very, very high up. A tower maybe?

 

Cold wind blew over him again and a shiver wracked up his spine, making his head throb. He let out a soft whimper of pain.

 

“Awake, love?”

 

Link tried to look up and found Percy standing over him, very displeased. Him grimaced down at him before kicking Link hard in the stomach. It knocked his shallow breath out of him with a soft cry.

 

“Awake now?”

 

Link’s breathing was ragged. 

 

Percy sighed loudly and dropped down next to him.

 

“I’m sorry, love, but you did this to yourself. We could have had such a nice evening, but instead you stole from me and burned my gate down.” He forced Link to lay on his back, grabbing his chin in a hard grip. “You understand that I can’t just let that go.”

 

His veil was ripped from his face.

 

“No Hylian woman has ever out-muscled me like that, and we both know you’re not really a Gerudo.” Percy palmed over Link’s flat chest, fisting the satin and ripped it from the gold that held it against Link’s body. “Fortunately, whatever your sex is doesn’t bother me. I’m flexible, and you’re still gorgeous. Take the gold.”

 

The last sentence was an order and two men blocked Link’s sight as they roughly removed all of the pieces that made been hand-melded to fit his body. They weren’t kind about it.

 

“You cost me a lot of rupees, love. More than that gold will be able to pay back. You know what that means, don’t you?”

 

Link was roughly stripped. When he feet were unbound, he kicked the nearest guard hard and Percy barked out a laugh as he was restrained again.

 

“You’re like a viper! I like that fire.”

 

His wrists were released, but before he could do anything, one of the guards pinned them with his entire body, sitting on them and resting Link’s head against his thigh. There was an obvious bulge against his cheek.

 

“I’m going to enjoy this, Link. I really am.” Percy’s voice rough as he knelt between Link’s legs, two guards forcing them open even more.

 

Link’s heart was hammering in his chest, so hard that he feared he’d black out again. His head and neck ached with sharp splinters of pain.

 

The dangerous edge of a blade came to rest against his neck when Percy leaned down to take his mouth in a dirty kiss that made Link gag.

 

“I’ll be kind to you, I promise. My men, however, probably won’t be as nice to you when I’m done. They like their fucks hard and screaming.”

 

Percy sat up and undid his pants, stroking his erection and coating his fingers in precum.

 

“I don’t prefer screaming, personally, but I’m also not going to prepare you. So, if you think you can’t take it quietly like an obedient bitch, let Kustler know. He’ll be able to shut you up.”

 

A half-hard dick hit Link in the face, the guard holding him down rubbed it against his cheek as Link tried to turn away.

 

His heart was beating too fast, he could hardly breathe. He clenched his fists underneath the man.

 

Percy was rubbing his tip against Link’s entrance when the image of his mother flashed into his mind. A memory of wrestling with her, matches he always lost.

 

_ “You’re small, Link, but that is not a weakness. You need to learn to make it your strength.” _

 

His fear coiled in his stomach like a hot snake and Link let out a yell.

 

-

  
  


It had happened so fast. Sidon saw the men attack Link, but he himself was forced under the water when a rain of arrows came after him. Pain spiked in his shoulder, but his mind was clear.

 

He had Link’s spear. If Zora were known for anything, it was their skill with spears.

 

He breached the river with perfect form, letting the spear fly. It hit one of the archers squarely in the throat, his body falling into the water. But the other archer took the window of opportunity and an arrow hit Sidon in return, before he landed in the water again.

 

Now he was wounded twice.

 

Sidon swam after his first target, catching him before the river drug him away and yanking the spear out of him. He waited to take his second shot. The other archer was waiting, too. 

 

The river pushed against the arrow in his stomach, but Sidon never once let his concentration falter. He had to do this carefully.

 

He swam up right under the cliffside, where the man hid on the road, thanking the goddess it was too dark to see him in the river.

 

The archer was looking for him though, another shot ready. In a quick moment, Sidon shot out of the water, thrusting the spear into the man and hauling him down into the river. He didn’t die from the spear wound, but he certainly drowned as Sidon held him under.

 

Sidon drug himself onto an embankment, huffing pain.

 

The first shot had only grazed his shoulder and glanced off of his armour. Thankfully, the second one hadn’t hit any vital organs. He took a deep breath and pulled the arrow out with a quick jerk and a grunt. He’d need to treat it with a healing potion, but his first thoughts were of Link.

 

With the spear in one hand and his sword in the other, he raced for the tavern.

 

Despite how he was raised, in those moments Sidon did not feel or act like a Prince. He stormed the tavern like an angry beast, and wounded or killed any of the guards who dared take a blade against him.

 

But Link was not there, and neither was Percy Duvalt.

 

Tavern patrons coward under their tables when Sidon approached the bar, where a very frightened bartender stood shaking.

 

“Where are they?” His voice was surprisingly calm.

 

The man stuttered and pointed vaguely out towards the river. “T-t-tower.”

 

The tower Sidon had seen earlier that night on the opposite side of the river.

 

He moved back towards the river with surprising speed, unable to even feel the arrow wounds anymore. Sheathing his weapons, he dove in and began to speed towards the tower.

 

Something made him pause though.

 

He tasted blood in the water, a lot of it, and it wasn’t his. Sidon’s heart nearly stopped. 

 

In a burst of panic, he was racing to the tower that stood surrounded by water. As he reached the base, he found a body floating nearby.

 

It wasn’t Link. He turned the man over and gasped. 

 

It had to have been one of the guards, but his eyes looked as though they’d been clawed out by an animal. Sidon left him to float away and found a staircase that wound up the outside of the tower. He took the steps as fast as his short legs would let him.

 

On the way up, he stumbled across more bodies, all of them killed viciously. One was completely missing its head. Between the bodies, Sidon also found one of Link’s shoes and a few of his golden bangles. He picked them up and kept climbing.

 

What he saw at the top of the tower was not what he’d been expecting.

 

All of the guards were dead, missing eyes and tongues. Some were even obviously missing their genitals. Sidon only recognized Percy by the rings on his fingers, his face had been ripped to shreds and there was a dagger left embedded in the ribbons of flesh and organs that were splayed out around him. There was blood everywhere.

 

Sidon looked desperately at all the bodies, but none of them were Link.

 

The tower had a pavilion, in the center of which stood a dais. Sidon realized there was something still alive, crouched behind the dais. He circled it slowly and felt his stomach drop out of his body.

 

“Link!” Drenched in blood and shivering. He was naked, sitting with his knees pressed against his chin, staring at the moon with a wide, blank stare.

 

He didn’t react when Sidon approached, as though he could neither see nor hear him.

 

“Link? What happened?” Hesitantly, Sidon put a hand on his shoulder. He snapped back to life immediately.

 

With a scream, Link elbowed Sidon in the face hard, knocking a few of his teeth loose.

 

“It’s me, Link! I’m not going to hurt you!”

 

He had to wrestle with him harder than he wanted to, trying to coo and shush him. He stopped struggling as much and a cloud lifted from those blue eyes.

 

“Sidon?”

 

It wasn’t so much that he spoke. The ‘s’ sound hissed between his teeth while his breath molded the syllables around his tongue.

 

“It’s me, I found you.” Sidon was finding it difficult to speak himself.

 

Link let out a small sob and threw himself into Sidon’s embrace. He pulled him in tightly, falling back to sit on his ass. He let Link cry as much as he needed and bit his own tongue. He wanted to demand Link tell him exactly what they’d done to him, but it would help nothing. Sidon wasn’t a fool, he could guess what happened, and they were all already dead.

 

It took a long time for Link’s sobs to recede, for the tremble in his body to lessen. Sidon carefully pulled Link’s pack from his back without moving the small body against his. Wrapped up inside of it was his cloak. Sidon pulled it out and wrapped it around Link’s shoulders.

 

As he did so, a soft sound came from the pack, like a very unusual sounding bell. Even Link quieted down so they could both hear it.

 

Sidon pulled the Sheikah slate out and the noise grew louder.

 

“Why is it doing that?” He asked softly. Link shrugged.

 

Sidon raised it up higher and the sound grew more urgent. He lowered it and it evened out. Gold eyes met blue.

 

Careful to keep Link securely wrapped in his cloak and held against his chest, Sidon stood up with the slate.

 

The dais next to them was glowing a faint blue, pulsing in time with the sound. Not sure what else to do, Sidon placed the slate on the dais.

 

They both jumped when the entire tower lit up blue, Link’s arms slipping over his shoulders and hugging tightly.

 

Nothing else happened, though. The tower lit up like a beacon, but that was it. When Sidon picked up the slate again, the arrow on the map was gone.

 

“We should go.”

 

Whatever this was they could figure out later. Sidon needed to get Link somewhere he could clean him up and see if he was injured. He had wounds of his own to take care of, as well.

 

The map showed a town just on the other side of the Dueling Peaks.

  
  
  


Sidon carried Link and all their things down the tower. He kept Link’s head tucked under his chin, obscuring his view from seeing the trail of carnage. Sidon wasn’t really sure how Link had managed to take out all of those men, but he knew he never wanted to ask.

 

At the bottom of the tower, Sidon sat down on the last step, feet in the river.

 

“We have to get into the water. I’ll keep you above the surface, alright? I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

Link nodded once, holding his shoulders a bit tighter. Sidon’s lips pulled into a regretful smile.

 

“I’m afraid I’ll need to move you to my back. Would that be okay?”

 

He kept his voice soft and kind. Link bit his lip, but nodded again and got out of Sidon’s lap. Trying to keep his cloak wrapped tightly around him, Link leaned against Sidon’s back, one hand holding onto the pack, the other hugging his shoulder. Sidon’s tail draped over his back.

 

“Ready?”

 

When Link nodded, Sidon slid into the water. As promised, he kept Link’s upper torso above the surface and together they took off down the river.

 

-

 

There was still a tremor in Link’s bones that he didn’t know how to shake. When he closed his eyes, he could still feel unwanted hands on his skin and smell the stench of a dirty dick in his face.

 

He held tighter onto Sidon’s back, trying to focus on the comforting weight of the tail on his back.

 

Sidon moved through the water with incredible speed and ease. It was smoother than riding a sand seal. Link didn’t look back as they made their way swiftly through the mountain pass. He put all his attention on Sidon.

 

Sidon, who found him as his soul had began to break. Whose arms he felt so at home in. Who held him together as he fell apart. Who only ever cared for him.

 

In what felt like no time at all, they coasted to a stop on the other side of the mountains. Sidon found a cove just off the river’s rush that was empty and secluded. Link slid off of his back and sat shakily in the shallows. He didn’t care, he was already wet.

 

Sidon shed himself of the pack and weapons, he even quickly took off his chest plate. Then he rummaged through Link’s pack and found his head veil.

 

“We need to clean that blood off,” he said gently, sitting down in the water with Link. “May I help you?”

 

If anyone else in Hyrule had asked, Link would have punched them in the throat. But it was Sidon.

 

Link gave a jerky nod, releasing his hard grip on the cloak and letting it fall back from his shoulders.

 

Sidon made no fuss. He used the veil to clean all the blood from Link’s face and hair, then his neck and shoulders, down his arms, then everything else. He worked quickly, not even giving Link a chance to be embarrassed about someone else cleaning his privates.

 

The washing revealed a few cuts and many bruises. Sidon looked physically pained to see the heavy bruising on his arms and hips. There were clear finger indents on his thighs. Link had to stop looking when he felt bile rise in his throat.

 

Finished, Sidon wrapped him in the cloak again, still speaking softly.

 

“I’ll make a fire, then we’ll need to treat those.”

 

While Sidon left him there to gather wood and struggle with the flint he found in the pack, Link tried to clean out bits of meat still stuck under his fingernails. He was starting to shiver again.

 

In the warmth of the fire, Sidon helped him apply healing salve to his cuts. With an unhappy frown, he dabbed some on the worst of Link’s bruises as well.

 

_ I shouldn’t have seduced him. _ Link’s hands shook badly.

 

“It wouldn’t have made a difference. He wanted you the moment he saw you. ...I wish I would have found you sooner.”

 

Link put a hand on Sidon’s shoulder, urging the Zora to look at him.

 

_ You still found me. _

 

When Link pulled his hand away, it was stained in blood again. He looked at Sidon’s shoulder in alarm.

 

“It was a glancing blow. I don’t even feel it anymore. I should be more concerned about this one.”

 

Link looked down where Sidon had shifted his attention and gasped.

 

Ignoring Sidon’s protests, Link got up with a wobble and wet the veil in the river again. He made Sidon lean back while he cleaned the open wound.

 

_ What? _ Was all he managed to sign.

 

“It was just an arrow, I’ll be fine. It didn’t hit anything important.”

 

Link applied the salve carefully, folding the veil to press over it. Sidon grunted faintly. 

 

They didn’t have anything else, so Link bit the bottom edge of the cloak and tore the fabric, ripping a single, long strip to tie around Sidon’s waist and keep the veil in place so the salve could work its magic. 

 

_ You. Sooner. _ He was having a hard time with his words, but Sidon still understood.

 

“I was more concerned for you.”

 

_ Tell me. I worry for you. _

 

Sidon smiled softly. When Link was finished bandaging him, he pulled the small Gerudo into his arms again.

 

“I promise I’ll tell sooner you next time.”

 

Link shivered in the still damp cloak, it was pulling in the chill of the night, despite the fire. It needed to dry. So he looked up and around.

 

There was an overhanging tree branch that was close enough to the fire, but then he’d be naked again. Completely nude, in front of Sidon.

 

His skin didn’t prickle at the thought, no nervous tremors ran down his spine, and nothing he’d felt atop that tower surfaced again. Sidon wouldn’t make a big deal out of it nor would he try to take advantage of it. He was practical, he’d understand.

 

With a wiggle, Link stood up.

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

He felt Sidon watch him struggle to toss the cloak up onto the branch, but when he turned back to him, the Zora was kindly looking up and away.

 

“I know it was wet, but won’t you be more cold like that?”

 

Link went right back to where he’d been, sitting down in Sidon’s lap and tugging his arms to encircle him.

 

A chuckle rumbled against his back.

 

“I see.”

 

He didn’t give off a lot of body heat, but he was large enough that he blocked any cold winds. Link let himself cuddle against him and relax, careful of his wound. The horrid memories of the night hadn’t even begun to fade, but he felt more at ease with Sidon holding him. A kind and noble Zora guard. Link wanted to ask him if Zoras had knights, but sleep was taking him too swiftly away. So instead he yawned and rubbed his face against the smooth side of Sidon’s arm, hoping for dreams of being a well-traveled Gerudo emissary, fighting beside and falling asleep in the arms of his Zora knight.

  
  


Instead, he dreamed of blood.

 

He closed his eyes to the real world and opened them to the forest, but it wasn’t like the other times he dreamed of the forest.

 

It was twilight in the forest and, instead of bright and alive, the trees were twisted and withered. The stone slab in front of him had crumbled into almost nothing, when he took a step back, something cold and wet squished between his toes.

 

The ground was soaked in blood. Link could feel his breath shorten, heart beginning to hammer painfully. He looked to the sky and the moon was already there, too large, too red.

 

He turned and ran into the woods. It grew colder and the blood grew to puddles that splashed up his legs and soaked the trousers he was wearing. He ducked around trees but lost his footing, crashing down against the blood-soaked mud hard. It coated the front of his tunic, a bright blue tunic he’d never worn.

 

Link tried to call out, but his voice was as useless in his own mind as it was in his throat. His body was too heavy to get up.

 

Then he heard a soft laughter and his blood froze.

 

It was the innocent laughter of a child that had been warped. Distantly, he could hear the sound of music. Then the laughter drew closer.

 

Link rolled over and stared up at the red moon through the bare trees. It had followed him. It was drawing closer.

 

A hot pain seared over the back of his hand but Link didn’t dare move again. The moon was watching him. It could  _ see him _ , with two large, yellow eyes.

 

_ “L..ink…” _

 

Blackness rose up around him, inky and cold. The laughter turned into shrieks and the last thing he heard was a gentle voice urging him.

 

“ _ Wake up.” _

  
  


Link jerked up with a choked gasp, panic hitting him hard when he felt a weight holding him down. But in the morning light, realized the weight was Sidon’s arms still wrapped around him protectively.

 

Sidon who grunted with a start, sleep still clinging to his mind even as he reached for the spear.

 

“Whutizzit?”

 

Link tried to relax, breathing in deep as he shook his head.

 

_ Nothing. Bad dream. _

 

He wasn’t sure if his signs were properly understood for even seen, but Sidon sighed deep and let the spear go again, pulling Link in like a pillow. He yawned wide, showing every one of his sharp white teeth. Both rows of them. A few in the front looked loose.

 

Link was expecting the Zora to wake up, but instead he went right back to sleep, rolling onto Link just enough to feel like he was being gently crushed. That’s when Link noticed he was wrapped up in the cloak again, only now it was dry and warm.

 

He couldn’t remember when he’d fallen asleep but Sidon must have stayed awake much longer to take care of him.

 

Link smiled and hugged himself to the Zora in return.

 

He didn’t fall asleep again, just listened to the morning and the sounds of Sidon breathing through his mouth and gills. At some point, a deer wandered out of the woods. It eyed them very cautiously, then went to the water for a drink. Link had seen very few of them since he’d left the desert, easily frightened creatures as they were. He watched it in quiet awe.

 

After it had gone, Link turned his attention back to Sidon. Without his chest plate on, Link was able to gently caress the smooth skin. It felt thicker than his own skin. Link was tempted to pinch it to see how much thicker but he didn’t want to wake his knight.

 

A flush warmed his face, embarrassed that he’d just thought of Sidon as  _ his knight. _

 

He distracted himself from such foolish thinking by petting red scales. They rubbed roughly against his fingerpads when he moved his hand up the edge of Sidon’s chest, then smoothed it back down towards his gills.

 

On the way back up, he managed to rub another scale free. He kept it in his palm to pet that area back down again. In his curiosity, he gently dug his nails against the scales and scratched slowly downwards.

 

Sidon’s chest jumped and a large hand covered his. Link looked up to find Sidon watching him, smile soft and fond.

 

“Tickles,” he said, voice still thick with sleep.

 

Sidon moved Link’s hand to lay flat on the smooth part of his chest again, then brushed some of Link’s hair away from his face.

 

“How long have you been awake?”

 

Link shrugged and it made Sidon chuckle.

 

“You should have woken me up.”

 

To that, Link shook his head, making Sidon laugh more.

 

“Why?”

 

He poked Sidon’s chest, the flicked his first two fingers against his chin with a smile.

 

“What does that mean?”

 

Biting his lip, Link spelled it out.

 

_ You. Cute. _

 

So far as he could tell, Zora couldn’t blush, but it was still easy to tell when Sidon flustered. He tried to hide it behind another chuckle, squeezing Link against him and mumbling, “You’re the cute one.”

 

They looked at each other and both finally noticed how close together they were. Link felt the air between them change and he imagined how easy it would be for Sidon to simply lean down and kiss him. How nice it would be to feel those smooth lips against his own, not hurried or asking for more. Nothing that pressured them into labeling how they felt about each other just yet. Just a simple kiss that Link was pretty certain they both wanted. He shuddered to remember that his last kiss had been Percy trying choke him on his tongue.

 

He drug his eyes up from Sidon’s lips, trying to tell him through a look alone that it would be okay.  _ Please kiss me, _ his heart begged.

 

That’s when his stomach decided to interrupt, grumbling loudly. 

 

Sidon looked at him in surprise, then down towards his tummy.

 

“Good Hylia, was that a beast?”

 

Link groaned softly in disappointment while Sidon teased.

 

“I think it was. It’s demanding a sacrifice.”

 

Sidon finally pushed himself up, rolling his shoulders and stretching.

 

“There’s a small town on the other side of the river. A real one, this time. We should be able to find breakfast and get you something to wear. If we’re lucky, there will be a Gerudo trader.”

 

They’d have to be very lucky.

 

He didn’t stand up yet. Instead, he stayed by Link.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Link sat up, body very sore from being manhandled the night before. But his cuts and bruises were much better. The salve had completely closed up the cuts, while the worst of his bruises were faded to nothing more than yellowed patches of skin. Sidon was pleased to see it.

 

When Link peeled the makeshift bandage off of Sidon’s stomach, there was only an angry scar left. His shoulder had stopped bleeding long ago and Link could see that the wound had been very shallow. It would still leave a scar, but Sidon claimed it would just make him look “more dashing.” He was probably right.

  
  


While Sidon took a dip in the water to moisten his scales, Link went rummaging through his bag.

 

His dream was still bouncing around in his mind, especially the memory of what he’d been wearing in it.

 

At the bottom of his pack, which had dried during the night, Link pulled out a roll of blue fabric.

 

It was the same tunic from his dream, only much older. He held it up to himself and bit his lip. He had nothing else.

 

Slipping the cloak off his shoulders, Link tugged the tunic on carefully, trying to not rip the fragile stitching.

 

It fit him perfectly, even fell down long enough to cover his bits. It was by no means ideal, but it was better than nothing.

 

He stood up and stared at the cloak, folding it this way and that before he settled on a shape he liked and tied it around his waist. When he turned around, he found Sidon watching him with an odd look on his face. He was looking at the tunic.

 

“Where did you find that?”

 

Link looked down at himself, too, and frowned to realize it made him look so much more like a Hylian.  _ It’s a long story. _

 

“I hope you tell it to me someday.”

 

Link smiled and nodded.

 

-

 

While Link combed through his hair, Sidon decided to distract himself with the map on the Sheikah slate. Not that he didn’t love focusing on Link and would have offered to comb his hair for him. However, his heart needed a break before leaped from his chest entirely and jumped directly into Link’s hands. 

 

Now was not the time, he reminded himself, over and over again. Once they had completed their task, he would shower Link with as much adoration as the small Gerudo would allow. He just had to wait.

 

He had to close his eyes to the wild thoughts seeing Link’s bruising had awoken in him. Were it possible, Sidon would hunt down every one of the filth who dared grab Link in a manner he did not want. His heart ached to imagine just how far they’d hurt him.

 

He seemed ...okay, though. Much better than the previous night. Sidon couldn’t help admiring just how strong he was in body and mind.

 

Waking to those gentle caresses with Link still safe in his arms was something Sidon prayed to the goddess would happen again. Preferably a lot. Perhaps even back in the domain, on something much more comfortable than the ground.

 

Absentmindedly, Sidon fiddled with his loose teeth, tongue helping him judge just how much they were wiggling around. He honestly should just pull them out, he knew, but he was nervous about how Link would react. It’s not like he’d hit him on purpose.

 

Finally, Sidon just sighed and put the slate away again. All it took was a few firm pulls for the three teeth to pop right out. He licked what little blood there was away.

 

“Here.”

 

Link looked at the teeth in surprise, turning up to Sidon’s face with mild alarm.

 

Sidon grinned at him, gaps in his smile.

 

“You’re very strong. I think you deserve to keep them.” He could add them to his small, but growing, collection of Sidon’s scales. “They would have fallen out on their own eventually, when the ones behind them moved up to take their place. But I tend to swallow those without meaning to. I’d rather these ones go to you.”

 

Link let Sidon drop the teeth into his palm, then asked,  _ they ...grow back? _

 

“Yes. Mine do, at least. Well, it’s not that they grow back, I have others waiting to take their place already, see?”

 

Sidon let Link look inside his mouth, at the extra row of teeth waiting behind the first.

 

“Not all Zora are like this, so you should probably try to not make a habit out of elbowing other Zora in the face. Unless you’re defending yourself, of course.”

 

Link touched the teeth, then smiled sheepishly up at Sidon.  _ Thank you. _

 

“You’re welcome. Are you ready to head into town? There’s a bridge nearby so you won’t have to get soaked again. Dueling Peaks Village is on the other side.”

  
  
  
  
  


With his chest plate once against strapped to his body, sword at his side, Sidon and Link left the quiet little cove. Link insisted on carrying his own things, even though Sidon would have gladly done it. He could tell Link’s body was sore.

 

They walked into Dueling Peaks Village as more of an odd pair than they’d been so far. Sidon smiled at everyone they passed, forgetting for a bit that he had teeth missing. Link was barefoot and dressed truly unusually, his flaxen hair relaxed around his shoulders because he didn’t have anything else to tie it back with. His stomach grumbled loudly again when they approached a food cart.

 

Link didn’t even care what kind of food it was, he wanted some. 

 

Sidon paid for a big breakfast for the both of them, making polite small talk with the cart owner while Link scarfed down an entire plate of food very quickly. After that, he eyed Sidon’s larger portion so hard that Sidon just bought him another helping.

 

The beast seemed satisfied after that.

 

Sidon asked the cart owner where they might be able to find some clothing and the man pointed them down the street, saying there was a small shop up a ways that sold breeches and boots and the like.

 

Link grimaced.

 

“It will be better than nothing.” Admittedly, Link was going to look very strange in it all, though. His Gerudo silks and satins had suited him so well.

 

They wandered up the road, both feeling full. Right away, Sidon didn't see why, but Link suddenly stopped walking and went rigid.

 

Then he heard a voice call out.

 

“LINK!?”

 

A young Gerudo woman, all smiles and jingling clothes, came barreling up the street, practically screaming.

 

Beside him, Link sucked in a gasp of disbelief and jogged forward to meet her.

 

She swept Link up into a tight hug, nearly jumping in her excitement. She squeezed him hard.

 

“I can't believe it's really you! Atefeh said it couldn't be you, but I knew it was you! What are you doing all the way out here? I'm so happy to see you! Why are you dressed like that?”

 

“Sada!”

 

Another Gerudo woman was approaching.

 

“Tone it down, you're making a scene.”

 

Sure enough, as Sidon looked around, nearly everyone on the street was watching them.

 

Link wiggled out of the first woman's grasp to happily hug the second. He was just tall enough for his face to go straight into her bosom. 

 

“It is wonderful to see you, dear one. I must echo Sada, though. What are you doing so far from home?”

 

Link pulled back, hands moving with such swift ease it really made Sidon realize how slow and patient he was when they conversed.

 

“...I see. Well, come with us back to our caravan, we can talk there. I'm sure Sada can put together something better for you to wear.”

 

Link nodded but motion back towards Sidon, hands moving again. Sidon tried to pay attention, yet he really only caught ‘friend’ and his name.

 

Sidon stepped forward to introduce himself.

 

“Good morning, kind ladies. My name is Sidon, I'm a member of the Zora Royal Guard and Link’s current travel companion.”

 

“You're an awfully big Zora.” Sada wasn't too much taller than Link, but she seemed young.

 

“Well met, Zora guard. We are Sada and Atefeh, merchants from Gerudo Town. Do join us at our caravan.”

 

Link smiled at him and nodded with enthusiasm. Sidon could hardly say no to that.

 

Their caravan was set up near some other merchant tents, doubling as both their shop and home.

 

Sidon admired the array of jewelry and clothes, among other things. Which included bits of Gerudo armour. 

 

“Let's get you out of this disaster.”

 

Sada pulled Link inside, leaving Sidon with Atefeh. Sidon was too tall to actually fit in the caravan, but Atefeh offered him a stool to sit upon and a short pipe, the bowl filled with an exotic tobacco.

 

“Oh, no thank you.”

 

“Suit yourself.”

 

She lit up the pipe, taking deep puffs and watching Sidon closely. 

 

“How'd you meet him?”

 

Sidon ducked his head a little, trying to avoid breathing in the thick smoke.

 

“There were some bokoblin harassing a settlement on Nabi Lake. I met him there.”

 

“You were just, what, on patrol?”

 

“No. I've been given a task by the royal family to investigate any ulterior cause of the drought. Link's objective was much the same so we decided to work together.”

 

She watched him a moment longer. She was a bit intimidating, but so were all Gerudo Sidon had ever met.

 

“Are you behaving yourself?”

 

The question surprised him.

 

Atefeh let go of another plume of smoke.

 

“I saw the bruises on his ankles and wrists. Link is very beautiful, I can easily imagine what could have led to those bruises.”

 

“That wasn't me!” Sidon blurted out. His stomach hurt to have to think about those bruises again. “That was ...someone else.”

 

“Are they dead?”

 

Sidon nodded.

 

“Link!!” 

 

They both jumped when Sada shrieked inside the caravan.

 

“He's bigger than your mothe-!”

 

The rest of her sentence was muffled, but the could still hear her whispering excitedly.

 

“Dont mind her. My sister had always been very loud. She knows no other volume. She and Link have been friends since they were both very small.”

 

It took a full forty minutes before Sada emerged from the caravan, grinning with pride.

 

“Link has decided to try something a little new for him. So  _ try _ not to drool too much.”

 

Sidon didn't get a chance to ask what she meant because Link was following her out of the caravan and hopped down onto the dirt.

 

“Most of the pieces were made for voe, but we played around and made the end result much prettier.”

 

Pretty was a massive understatement. Sidon couldn't even think of words as he looked Link up and down. The spit he swallowed was thick.

 

Link was once again donned in colorful satin pants, this time with boots and added pieces of armor that had flower petals painted onto the metal. Another sash replaced his previous one, this one embroidered with lotus flowers.

 

Instead of just his tummy, his whole chest was bare, faint bruises still visible.

 

He wore spaulders and vambraces of the same painted metal, colorful padding underneath was strapped across his chest. Between them, golden chains crossed and hugged his torso, laying against his tan skin.

 

His hair was pulled up into a knot on his head, no veil in sight. The same, pretty earrings he always wore still framed his face beautifully and a thick choker sat heavy against his defined collarbones. He was wearing eye makeup again.

 

Sada cleared her throat and whispered at Sidon behind her hand. “I said  _ don’t _ drool.”

 

Sidon snapped his jaw shut.

 

Link was quietly pleased with his reaction.

 

It took Sidon a few moments to find his words and, for some reason, the first thing he said was, “Are you going to be able to fight in that?”

 

Link rolled his eyes and nodded.

 

“Link has trained under the best fighters in Gerudo Town. Has even been a lifelong pupil of Lady Urbosa herself. He could fight in anything,” Atefeh interjected. “Although I have to admit, Link. This makes you look like a voe.”

 

Link shrugged.

 

_ Good for now. No more… _ He thought about his words, but clearly couldn’t decide on something. He repeated his last signs.  _ No more. _

 

“Suit yourself.”

 

Atefeh snuffed out her pipe and yawned at the sky.

 

“You should both stay with us tonight. We have a lot to catch up on, it’s been months since we’ve seen you. I know we have a tent around here somewhere you could both sleep in.”

 

“I know where it is!” Sada launched back into the caravan, making it rock slightly.

 

While Atefeh scolded her for being reckless, Link moved closer to Sidon and brought with him a rich scent of warm spice.

 

_ Does it look okay? _

 

Sidon strongly resisted pulling him closer by the waist and breathing him in.

 

“More than okay. You look magnificent.” 

 

Link gave him the same look he’d given him that morning by the cove. One that made Sidon feel dizzy in his head and in his heart. 

 

A look that made Sidon wish he could just lean in and kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon is husband material, Link. You need to MARRY. THAT. SHARK.
> 
> ALSO, THIS IS ME POINTING EXCITEDLY AT MY HINTS TOWARDS THE ANTAGONIST.


	7. What Was and Could Have Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that thing I said about breaking up chapter 6 into chapter 6 and 7 because I was just making the chapters too damn long?  
> I should have done that here, but I didn't. Enjoy this super long mess.
> 
> No trigger warnings on this one.
> 
> BUT BEFORE WE BEGIN  
> Nakwrites is an absolute angel who did an adorable sketch based off of the last chapter!!! You can find it here on their tumblr! https://nakklepiggy.tumblr.com/post/164295081974/heres-some-sketchy-ass-fanart-for-the-most-recent
> 
> I SCREAM A LIL EVERY TIME I LOOK AT IT

The map on the Sheikah slate had changed. Link didn't notice until Sidon and himself were settled into the tent for the night.

 

Sada had given them all of hers and Atefeh’s spare pillows and cushions to sleep on, smiling mischievously when she provided only one big blanket. Little traitor, he should never have told her a thing.

 

It just felt  _ so good _ to be able to talk to someone about everything going through his mind. He didn’t go into much detail about what happened at the tower. His explanation there was as simple as,  _ They fucked with my honor, so I killed them. _

 

It was accepted without question.

 

Yet now, he was somewhat regretting admitting the little things he had to his friend. Not because of her teasing, but because admitting them to her had meant admitting them to himself. Making him extra aware of how close they were laying together in the tent. 

 

They’d have to sleep similar to the way they’d slept together on the banks of the cove. Well, Link supposed they didn’t have to, but he hoped they did. Embracing each other in their sleep, like lovers. Link had never had a lover before. What would his mother think of Sidon?

 

“What do you think it means?”

 

Link blinked back to reality, the slate coming into focus again. He looked up to see Sidon lounging on the pillows, looking over his shoulder at the slate. He shrugged.

 

There was a bright blue symbol on the map now, over the area of Squabble River where the tower was. The tower Link couldn’t remember too much about, aside from what happened there. The tower that lit up blue when Sidon had put the slate against that dais. Clearly they were connected, but Link really did not want to go back at investigate it at the moment.

 

Sidon reached for the slate and Link let it go with a sigh, shrugging his shawl up and leaning back against the Zora. Their armour was in a neat pile in the corner of the tent, which left Link in just his loose pants and shawl.

 

“We’ll ask around town tomorrow and see if anyone local knows anything. Tonight, you should rest.”

 

_ You should, too. _

 

Sidon chuckled and put the slate aside.

 

“I’ll try.”

 

When he could, Link picked up Sidon’s hand and turned it palm up. It had similar crease marks to his own hand and the skin of his palms was smooth. Link gently prodded the short webbing between each finger.

 

“Am I really so fascinating to you?”

 

There was a smile in Sidon’s voice and Link nodded without looking up. He placed his own hand against his palm just to see how much smaller it was in comparison. 

 

Sidon let him do as he pleased, content.

 

Eventually, Link shuffled around to finally see him, looking over the fins that framed the guard’s face. His features were so striking. Link didn’t need to see a wider sample of Zora to know that Sidon was the most handsome of them all.

 

The same hand he’d been poking came up to gently brush his bangs out of his eyes and Sidon’s eyes softened in concern.

 

“...How are you feeling?” He asked softly.

 

Link knew exactly what he meant. He gave another shrug.

 

_ A little sore, but alright. _

 

Sidon nodded, but his lips formed a tight line. Link brought the side of his right hand down onto his left palm, Sidon looked surprised.

 

“What?”

 

_ You’re blaming yourself again for not finding me sooner. But nothing can change what happened. _

 

Link had to slow down and repeat a few things before Sidon truly understood.

 

“I know.” Sidon sighed like every bit of air was being squeezed passed his gills. He closed his eyes. “I know.”

 

Those large, wonderful hands found their way to Link’s waist again, gentle in their hold. They made Link feel cared for. They also made him feel bold.

 

Link sat up slowly, putting himself more level with the Zora’s face. His hands both moved to caress those fins and golden eyes peeked open again. They looked at each other and Link’s lungs clenched nervously.

 

His fingers trailed from red scales to the smooth white of Sidon’s face.

 

“Link?”

 

He was leaning in, already close enough to hear Sidon’s breath catch in his fluttering gills. He tilted his head, forehead bumping Sidon’s crest which flustered him. But before he could feel those lips against his own, gentle hands were stopping him.

 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, ...right now.”

 

Link’s nerves dropped into his stomach like distilled viper venom. He tried to instinctively pull away from the sting, but the same hands that rejected him were also holding him in place. Their lips were barely an inch apart and Sidon breathed in sharply through his mouth and shivered.

 

“Please don’t misunderstand, Link. I  _ want _ to kiss you. My heart sings and screams for it. But I know that if I kiss you ...I will not wish to stop.”

 

Sidon struggled with his words, bumping his crest against Link’s forehead again and, this time, keeping it there. He looked so conflicted.

 

“When I left the Domain, I made an oath to the King and to the Princess. I need to be able to fulfill that oath, even at the cost of my heart. I want to kiss you, Link; more than I can remember ever wanting anything else. I long to murmur how you make me feel against every inch of your beautiful skin.”

 

Said skin was getting quite warm and Sidon’s words made him feel dizzy.

 

“So please, do not take this as rejection. I beg of you. Once our task is done, please give me another chance?”

 

Link’s heart was beating hard but he managed to give a shaky nod. Sidon responded with the most beautiful smile he’d been graced with yet, tooth gaps and all. Link would give him every chance he wanted.

 

“...May I still hold you as we sleep?”

 

Link nodded with more courage, following his guard when he relaxed into the cushions. Sidon was going to be his cushion tonight.

 

Link tucked his head in under Sidon’s chin and tried to not be too disappointed. He wasn't turning away Link's affection, he was simply bound by duty at the present time. Link understood that. He respected it. Now he simply needed to find and correct the source of the drought as quickly as possible.

 

As they drifted off into a comfortable slumber, Link placed a small, soft kiss to the smooth neck against his cheek.

 

-

 

Sidon had never considered himself a weak man. He felt fairly certain that there was no one in the domain who would ever give him that label. He was quick in the water and formidable in combat. He treated everyone with respect and was treated with respect in return. 

 

Never, in Sidon’s long life, had he known someone who made him feel so weak.

 

It had taken more self control than Sidon thought he had to not kiss Link the previous night. Then he'd spent most of the night watching him sleep like a hatchling and wishing he had kissed him. He'd even dreamed about it when he'd finally fallen asleep himself. The spot on his neck that Link’s soft lips had pressed against still tingled when they woke up in the morning. Hylia was really testing him.

 

Especially since no one should be able to sit up in bed, sleep crusting their eyes, hair a mess, and still look so goddamn beautiful. 

 

Sidon made sure he said a silent morning prayer in thanks.

 

Once Link had shaken off his sleep and given Sidon the sweetest ‘good morning’, he nearly jumped to get ready for the day.

 

His eager energy wasn't short-lived, either. After breakfast with the Gerudo sisters, Link was out in the streets, all smiles and awkward communication. He was showing his drawing of the Sheikah eye to everyone he met. It filled Sidon with new energy, too.

 

He asked around. While some had noticed the tower that had lit up upriver, no one knew too much about the tower itself. The most gossip and talk he was getting were talks of what had happened to the toll gate.

 

Sidon didn't need those rumors, he already knew the truth.

 

At midday, they stopped for lunch at a different food cart. The kind woman who ran it gave them both extra large helpings.

 

“Any luck so far, my friend?”

 

_ No. You? _

 

“None. Although, we're apparently unsung heroes for those who had been trying to get passed the gate.”

 

Link smiled at that.

 

They didn't give up, even as the afternoon wore on and dragged a reluctant evening across the sky.

 

Link plopped down on the side of the road, his energy from the morning was nearly gone. Sidon joined him with very little accompanying grace.

 

_ Nothing. _

 

“Nothing.”

 

_ That's what I said. _

 

“I wasn't looking.”

 

Sidon winced and chuckled when Link elbowed him below the gills.

 

Link looked at his drawing and huffed. Sidon watched him ball it up and toss it into the road.

 

“Did you just litter?”

 

_ Yes. _

 

“You're horrible. Go pick it up.”

 

_ Make me. _

 

“Link.”

 

_ What, are you going to arrest me if I don't? _

 

“Don't tempt me.”

 

While they went back and forth with each other, a woman stopped in the road by the ball of paper. They didn't notice her pick it up and unfold it.

 

_ You don't even carry shackles. _

 

“Disappointed?”

 

_ Very. _

 

“Excuse me.”

 

They looked up at the same time.

 

She was very pretty, with white hair in a top knot on her head and a clean red and white coat. She smiled at them pleasantly.

 

“I do hate to interrupt your adorable lover’s quarrel, but did one of you drop this?”

 

Link jumped up right away, fist over his chest moving in circles as he apologized.

 

The woman laughed lightly.

 

“May I ask why you're interested in the Sheikah?”

 

Link tried to tell her. While she looked captivated by his movements, Sidon could tell she didn't understand. He stood up and placed a hand on Link's back.

 

“What my friend is trying to tell you is that we're looking into any insidious origins of Hyrule’s drought. We currently have reason to believe the Sheikah may be involved in some manner.”

 

“Involved?” She looked baffled. “What evidence do you have of this?”

 

“Well…”

 

Link reached back into his pack and yanked out the Sheikah slate. The woman’s eyes widened and she suddenly reached for the slate, but Link was quicker and held it away.

 

“Where did you get that?”

 

_ It's a long story,  _ Link signed.

 

“It's a long story,” Sidon translated.

 

“Who are you two?” Her tone was somewhat accusatory. 

 

“Sidon, of the Zora Royal Guard. This is my travel companion ...and friend, Link of Gerudo Town.”

 

She stopped short, all expression leaving her face as she stared.

 

“Your name ...is Link?”

 

They looked between each other before Link nodded his head.

 

“And the slate, did it turn on for you?”

 

Link looked at the slate, then turned it to show the map on the screen.

 

“You're the ones who- ...You're him! You're Link! Oh, praise the Goddess!”

 

Both Sidon and Link were very confused when the woman actually raised hands of praise towards the sky. Link considered walking away.

 

“You need to come with me, both of you.” She sounded urgent suddenly, even reached for their wrists as if she was going to drag them along. Sidon politely interjected, making sure she touched neither of them.

 

“I don’t mean to sound rude, but I’m very confused. Who are you exactly?”

 

“My name is Claree, I’m from Kakariko Village. I’m heading back there now and you should both come with me.”

 

“Why?”

 

Claree looked up at Sidon, then down at Link.

 

“You want to know more about the Sheikah, don’t you? I can take you to them.”

 

Link glanced up at Sidon again.

 

_ I thought the Sheikah were all gone. _

 

“As did I.”

 

_ But if she really does know something… _

 

“I not sure if we should just blindly follow someone we just met.”

 

He wasn’t even trying to hide his part of the conversation from Claree.

 

Link pointed to Sidon’s sword, then to his own spear and scimitar. His meaning was clear. They were armed, Claree was not. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t lead them into an ambush.

 

“Where is Kakariko Village?”

 

“Just up the road there’s a fork. One way leads off to Hateno, the other goes over Kakariko Bridge. The Village is on the other side of the Pillars of Levia.”

 

Sidon knew that he was being rude, not even looking at Claree as she spoke. Link looked at her though, while Sidon looked down to the still yellow bruises visible just above the waist of Link’s sash.

 

Apparently, Link noticed where his gaze had fallen. He seemed always notice when Sidon was grinding away his thoughts.

 

He reached up to take Sidon’s hand in his. He didn't sign or do anything else, he waited for Sidon to make a decision for them.

 

“It’s growing late. You head on without us and we'll follow tomorrow.”

 

Claree could obviously tell that she didn't have a choice. So she nodded.

 

“Someone will be waiting for you on Kakariko Bridge to lead the way. I'm afraid you won't be allowed near or into the village without an escort.”

 

She bowed to Link.

 

“Please continue to take care of that slate. You'll learn all you need tomorrow. Take care.”

 

Link bowed in return. She looked at them both, then left. Her pace was hurried.

 

Sidon gently squeezed Link’s hand.

 

-

 

Link felt like he couldn't possibly fall asleep. Not even with a large dinner in his tummy and his skin bright and clean from his bath. 

 

Instead, he was looking at the slate.

 

The blue symbol the over the tower’s location wasn’t blue anymore. It was still there but as a shade of grey. What did that mean? He closed his eyes and put the slate down. Behind him, a comb was still being brushed through his hair, slowly and meticulously. It was incredibly relaxing yet he was still too wired to sleep.

 

After a few moments, Link turned his head and shoulders to ask,  _ not done yet? _

 

Sidon blinked at him like he was coming out of a daze, Link’s comb still raised in his hand.

 

“I ...wasn’t sure when I was meant to stop. Your hair is so soft, I just kept going.”

 

Link tried to deny a soft chuckle but failed. He ran his own fingers through his hair to break it up from how flat Sidon had combed it. His bangs were pulled down over his forehead so they wouldn’t dry weird. Sidon watched the whole thing with wonder in his face.

 

“Can I do that, too?” His question was soft, like a child’s innocent wonder. He was staring at Link’s now-mussed hair.

 

Link flushed almost right away. Apparently, Sidon was just as fascinated by Link’s hair as Link was by Sidon’s ...everything. He bit his lip then nodded.

 

Sidon waited for him get more comfortable in his lap. Link knew in his gut that it would be wiser to stay facing away from the Zora while he let Sidon do one of Link’s favorite things. He knew that by looking into Sidon’s face and letting his own be seen, he was just making himself even more of a distraction from Sidon’s noble resolve.

 

But he turned around anyway.

 

He took hold of one of Sidon’s hands and rubbed a finger over one of the claws.

 

_ Be careful. _

 

Sidon nodded, wide-eyed and eager.

 

He was careful, exceptionally so, when he brushed one hand through Link’s hair. His palm smoothed over Link’s temple and cheekbone and his eyes fluttered closed. Sidon explored Link’s drying hair, letting the soft strands fall between his fingers. He even massaged Link’s scalp, though Link wasn’t sure if it was on purpose.

 

It all felt  _ great. _

 

Sidon gathered all of his hair at the back of his head, like he was going to put it into a ponytail, then he let it all go. Link smiled and opened his eyes, only to find Sidon looking perplexed.

 

_ What’s wrong? _

 

“I wish I knew how to braid it,” Sidon admitted quietly.

 

Link wanted to laugh at how cute that was, but he didn’t. He didn’t want to make Sidon feel ridiculous for wanting to know how to braid hair. But the way he said it and the thought of a huge, intimidating Zora guard gently braiding his hair was the cutest thing he’d imagined in weeks.

 

_ I’ll teach you one day. _ He signed, instead.

 

Sidon smiled warmly, gathering up more damp strands to twist around his fingers. It was then that he seemed to lose focus on being gentle. Or perhaps he was just curious about what would happen. Either way, Sidon curled some golden hair around his fingers and tugged.

 

It wasn’t a hard tug, but it was sharp and unexpected, pulling his head back a ways. It was enough for a soft whine to escape the back of his throat.

 

They both froze immediately.

 

Sidon looked shocked but Link was  _ mortified. _

 

_ Sleep now. _ His hands shook.

 

Sidon dropped his hands but didn't lay back, even when Link tried to push him.

 

“...Did I just hurt you?” Hylia above, he sounded so scared.

 

Link shook his head quickly, feeling his cheeks flush.

 

“But-”

 

He shook his head harder, the wet tips of his hair smacking him in the face.

 

_ Good. Sleep now. _

 

Sidon tilted his head in confusion.

 

“Good? Or thank you?” He murmured to himself.

 

Link was beyond embarrassed. It had been a very long time since he'd reacted like that to a hair pull.

 

Sidon was like a stone wall, he wouldn't budge at all when Link tried again to make him lay down. So he gave up. He huffed and gave up.

 

_ Didn't hurt. I…  _ He couldn't meet the Zora’s eyes.  _ I liked it. _

 

Still, Sidon didn't seem to quite get it.

 

_ I liked it. _ He repeated.  _ I like ...those things.  _

 

Link raised his gaze to gold, biting his lip, face still pink, wet hair sticking to his cheeks. He tried to express  _ want _ in his gaze and raised a hand to his chin again.

 

_ Good. _

 

Sidon’s eyes widened, Link had to look away again.

 

“...Oh.”

 

They were both silent for a heavy moment.

 

“Please excuse me. I need to, uh, go outside ...for a moment.”

 

_ I'm sorry _ , Link apologized right away. Sidon stopped his fist with a gentle touch.

 

“You are not at fault. I will return soon, I simply need to go calm ...down.”

 

Link nodded shyly and got off of Sidon’s lap. The Zora stiffly left the tent.

 

When Link was alone, he groaned and fell face-first into their pile of pillows. He felt a weird mixture of frustrated and thrilled.

 

Frustrated because he'd just driven Sidon out of the tent by making things really awkward. He'd put Sidon in a position that they weren't ready to be at, yet. All because he had to practically moan at getting his hair pulled by someone he liked.

 

Thrilled because he'd just flustered Sidon so much that he had to  _ leave the tent. _ Obviously, Link had no idea what Sidon’s life was really like. What his preferences were or whether or not he had experience with Hylian bodies. But Sidon just made it very clear that he found Link physically attractive, and hearing Link make such an intimate sound made Sidon feel like he had to leave so he could calm down.

 

Link longed for the day the drought was over so he could ask Sidon to pull his hair again.

 

He made himself comfortable on the pillows and breathed in deep. They still smelled like Sidon. He pulled the blanket up to his chest and finally felt sleep pull at his eyelids. He tried to tell himself he needed to stay awake and wait for Sidon to return, but his eyes weren't listening.

 

He must have dozed off, but he wasn't sure for how long. The lantern that had lit their tent was out and he felt cool air on his back as the tent flap closed behind whoever entered. 

 

Sidon’s scales were cool and damp, like he'd been in the river, but he didn't hesitate to lay down against Link's back and pull them together.

 

Link mumbled with a thick tongue, but his words were nothing but breath. He tugged one of Sidon’s hands to his chest and felt chilled lips press a lingering kiss to his bare shoulder blade.

 

Happy and content, Link gave himself over to sleep once more.

  
  
  


As hard as it had been for Link to fall asleep the night before, it was even harder to wake up in the morning.

 

He'd dreamed of the cute huts around the oasis in the desert. Of his Zora guard earning enough of his King’s favor that he had leave time to spend in those huts with Link. Of finding out what kinds of things Sidon liked. It was a really good dream.

 

They'd both shifted in their sleep. When Link peeled his eyes open, he was looking at the roof of the tent instead of the side.

 

The crest of Sidon’s head was nestled in the crook of his neck and shoulder. A large hand rested on his chest still, creating a comforting pressure. The blanket was twisted around them both.

 

Link didn't wake Sidon up right away. He didn't want to, it was comfortable.

 

So he absentmindedly began petting Sidon’s long tail and watched the end twitch. Link let his eyes fall closed again.

 

They probably stayed that way for another half hour of gentle dosing and petting. Eventually, Link felt Sidon mumble against his shoulder.

 

“If you keep waking me up like this, you're going to spoil me.”

 

Link used his free hand to sign  _ good _ against Sidon’s face since he wasn't sure if he'd see it otherwise.

 

“It's not good. I'm going to miss you too much when you go back to Gerudo Town.”

 

Link's stomach clenched. He wiggled down, earning a grumble from his bed partner, but he made sure Sidon could see him speaking.

 

_ Still see each other. _

 

Sidon brushed messy hair away from Link's face, careful to not tug. It was clear that he was still only half-awake.

 

“My friend, you live on the other side of Hyrule.”

 

_ I can still travel. Can still see you. _

 

“You'd cross the region, just to see me?”

 

Link gave a single nod of absolute certainty. They both began smiling like children.

  
  
  


Link let Sidon comb and fix his hair for the day. At first, the Zora turned the offer down, but Link just reminded him to be careful. He also promised to not react the way he had the previous night, even if Sidon did tug. 

 

Despite his hesitancy, Sidon gladly combed his now completely dry hair. Link showed him how to pull it up into a knot on his head and secure it. It didn't look half bad when they were done.

 

Before they left, Link explained to Sada and Atefeh exactly where they were going. If they didn’t return for more than a few days, the sisters would come looking for them.

 

Link hugged Atefeh before they left, face directly in her bosom. Sada squished him in harder when she hugged his back. He was going to miss them.

 

Both Link and Sidon made sure their weapons were easily drawn and sharp before they headed north.

 

The road was fairly busy. Sidon, of course, greeted most everyone they passed. He was just so friendly, and his teeth were also nearly finished moving forward into the gaps so his smile was as charming as ever.

 

It didn’t take much time for them to reach Kakariko Bridge. The stone of it was covered in moss at both ends and looked ill-used. No one else on the road was turning off onto the bridge, they were all heading between Dueling Peaks and Hateno.

 

“The woman said we would be meeting an escort, didn’t she?”

 

Link nodded.

 

They both stepped up onto the bridge but couldn’t see anyone.

 

_ A trap already? _

 

“We’re too close to the road.”

 

The sound of giggling drew their attention. On the other side of the bridge was a patch of blue flowers. Two children were playing in them. Like the woman, they both had white hair in top knots and wore white and red coats. Theirs, however, were dirty from playing. They didn’t look up until Link and Sidon stepped off the bridge.

 

“Oh, Koko! Is that them?”

 

“Hey Mr. Zora!”

 

They got up with their flower crowns and jumped over to meet them.

 

“Are you the ones Claree told us about?”

 

Sidon didn’t even hesitate, he gave both girls a smile, kneeling to offer them both a handshake.

 

“My name is Sidon. My friend here is named Link.”

 

“I’m Koko.”

 

“And my name is Cottla!”

 

“Lady Impa asked us to escort you both to the village.”

 

The one who called herself Cottla stood in front of Link with a curious stare.

 

“Are you the super special one?” She asked.

 

“Of course he is, Cottla. That’s why Lady Impa trusted  _ us _ to get him to the village safely.” She emphasized by patting her chest and standing strong. It was adorable. “Oh! And we made you these!”

 

Cottla shyly held up her flower crown. Link got down on his knees and bowed his head to let her put it on him. She fitted it over his own top knot and smiled widely at how it looked.

 

_ Thank you _ , he signed, even though he was certain she wouldn’t understand. She was a cute kid.

 

When Link looked over at Sidon, he had to stifle his laugh.

 

Koko’s crown was lovely but way too small for Sidon’s head. She improvised by draping it over the fin on top of his tail. He’d nearly had to lay on the ground for her to even reach.

 

“There! Special crowns for the special guests. Lady Impa is expecting us before lunch, so we better get going. C’mon!”

 

When the girls turned and began marching down the path, Sidon turned to Link, perplexed.

 

_ I think this is supposed to be a show of trust. _

 

“Sending small children to fetch us?” Sidon asked in a whisper.

 

_ Exactly. I don’t think this is a trap. _

 

Link gave Sidon a smile and started off after the girls. Sidon caught up with him quickly.

  
  


The whole way there, Koko and Cottla asked them questions and sang them their favorite songs. They had so much energy, weaving across the road whenever they saw a bug or a pretty flower. Eventually, Cottla started walking next to Link, even reached up to hold his hand.

 

Not wanting to be left out, Koko tried to hold Sidon’s hand, but he was just too tall. She pouted about it until Sidon chuckled and scooped the young girl up to sit on his shoulder. Her pout turned into a squeal of glee.

 

Of course, then it was Cottla’s turn to pout. She let go of Link’s hand and reached up, smacking her hands against his skin until he leaned down and picked her up, too. She immediately hugged his neck and let out a tired sigh.

 

“Cottla’s littler,” Koko explained. “I think she needs a nap.”

 

Link’s shoulder armor was hardly comfortable, but the girl still fell asleep in minutes, drooling lightly against his choker and chest. Link’s heart completely melted.

 

He looked up to find Sidon peeking down at them, eyes warm. Link smiled at him and poked at his hand in silent question. Sidon linked their fingers as far as his webbing would allow.

 

“Are you two married?” Koko suddenly asked. They nearly stopped walking.

 

“Why would you ask that, young one?” Sidon’s voice shook but he smiled.

 

“Because my mom and dad look at each other like that and they’re married.”

 

“We’re not married,” Sidon assured her gently, hoping she’d let it go. She didn’t.

 

“If you love each other so much, you should get married. Impa can do the ceremony!”

 

The word ‘love’ did stop Link as he suddenly forgot how his legs worked. The pull on his hand brought Sidon to a stop, too. The look on his face was just as rattled as Link felt.

 

“We’re not here to get married, young one.” He managed to say. “We’re on a very important task that we need to dedicate ourselves to right now.”

 

Koko seemed to think about it and Sidon gently urged Link to start walking again, thankfully his hold on Cottla was still secure. After a good ten minutes of silence, the little girl spoke up again.

 

“So after you’re done with your task, you’ll be able to dedicate yourselves to each other?”

 

Link flushed harder, wishing he’d gotten a new face veil to spare him his dignity. For the first time since they’d met, Sidon stumbled over his words, mumbling something about “maybe, I hope.”

 

That seemed to satisfy Koko, because she started talking about cuccos, relieving them of their embarrassment. Link squeezed Sidon’s hand a bit tighter.

  
  


After a long while, a new sound met Link’s ears. It was the soft clacking of wood on wood as the wind blew through the pathway. When Koko heard the sound, she perked up.

 

“We’re almost there!”

 

Link was glad to hear it. As cute as Cottla was, his arm was starting to cramp. Realistically, he could have shifted his hold to his other arm, but that would have meant letting go of Sidon’s hand. He had priorities, here.

 

They saw the entrance to the village soon enough. There were wooden talismans hanging between posts on either side of the road. They brushed the top of Sidon’s head when they passed under and Koko giggled at being able to touch them.

 

“Welcome to the Sheikah Village of Kakariko!” She said proudly, as the village sprawled into view. 

 

Link had never seen anything like it. The whole village gave off a calm and peaceful atmosphere, the soothing wind pulling at tree tops and rattling the lines of wooden talismans that continued throughout the village. There were some people that moved down the pathways through the lovely houses, going about their daily lives, but not many.

 

“I guess the Sheikah are ...still around.”

 

Link nodded.

 

Koko gave them verbal directions as she was clearly enjoying being up so high and she didn’t want to get down to lead the way herself.

 

People turned to look at them as they passed, but no one stopped them. Not until they were approaching a set of stairs that seemed to lead up to the house at the head of the village.

 

“We made it! We brought them both!” Koko grinned at the man who stood in front of the steps. 

 

Claree was with him, smiling and waving.

 

“Thank you, girls. I’m glad you made it here safely. Oh-Cottla! I knew she’d never make it, but she insisted on going along to meet you.”

 

_ It’s okay. She’s very cute. _

 

Link passed the drowsy girl off the Claree, but as soon as Cottla realized what was happening, she let out a cry and reached for Link again.

 

“Be reasonable, Cottla. Link needs to go meet with Lady Impa right now, you can see him again afterwards.”

 

She managed to wrangle the child and mouth an apology. Sidon set Koko back down on her feet.

 

“Cado will lead you upstairs.” She motioned to the man she was with. He looked at them hard and Link was half-expecting to be told to hand over his weapons. Instead, he nodded.

 

“This way, please.”

 

They followed the man up to the house that looked down on all the others like a watchful guardian. Another woman was waiting for him at the entrance, she looked very shy.

 

“M-master Link, I presume.”

 

Link cocked an eyebrow. Master?

 

“My name is Paya. We’ve been waiting for you a long time. Please enter.” Her voice and demeanor were sweet. She turned and entered the house. Link gave Sidon another glance before heading inside himself.

 

The air smelled of incense, but not any kind that Link had ever encountered. The waterfalls outside could be heard as a soft rumble and kept the air cool throughout the house. Paya led them to a room not far inside and stopped to bow before someone.

 

“They’ve arrived.”

 

“Show them in, child.”

 

The voice was old but clear as a bell and it sounded familiar somehow. Link entered the room.

 

Lady Impa was a small, old woman with a face like a frog. But her eyes were sharp and saw much. She waited for Link to stand before her, Sidon had to duck to be able to follow. Link realized belatedly that they were still wearing the flower crowns.

 

“I see the girls brought you here without any trouble. I had complete confidence in them. Please, have a seat.”

 

Paya had brought pillows over so quietly that Link hadn’t noticed until it was right behind him. Sidon sat gratefully. Link took off his pack and joined him.

 

“So,” Impa started, “you call yourself Link.”

 

He nodded, at which Impa raised a brow.

 

“A man of few words?”

 

_ Not a man _ , Link signed instinctively. Sidon interjected quietly.

 

“My friend is from Gerudo Town.”

 

“I see. I heard from Claree that you have a Sheikah slate in your possession. May I see it?”

 

Link hesitated but opened his pack and brought the slate out. The map was still visible on the screen.

 

“So, it is true. You must be the ones who activated the tower on Squabble River. I had to send Claree out there to deactivate it.”

 

Link looked down at the grey symbol on the map.

 

_ Is that why the blue went away? _

 

“Yes. The towers should only be activated during a time of great crisis. Although Claree did tell me of what she found atop the tower. Was that your doing?” 

 

Link and Sidon were both too surprised to answer right away.

 

“Do not look so shocked. I have walked these lands for many generations and have learned every language I’ve encountered. You can speak with ease here.”

 

Link ended up just nodding.

 

“I must ask you, before this goes any further, how did you come to possess the Sheikah slate?”

 

Link frowned at the slate.

 

_ My mother found me hidden with it when I was a baby. _

 

“And she kept it with you this whole time?”

 

_ Yes. _

 

“Was there anything else she found with you?”

 

Link nodded, rummaged through his pack again, and pulled out the blue tunic. Paya gasped behind them.

 

Impa closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. “So, it’s true. After all these years.”

 

_ What’s true? _ Her eyes were closed though.

 

“What’s true?” Sidon asked for him.

 

“Do you know what the tunic is? Or who it belonged to?”

 

Link shook his head.

 

“It’s called the Champion’s tunic. Given only to those who earn the favor of the royal Hylian family.”

 

Link looked at the worn fabric and tentatively asked,  _ was it my fathers? _

 

“No, my dear boy. It was yours. It has always been yours.”

 

She could tell Link was confused.

 

“Allow me to tell you a very long story.”

 

-

 

Long story was an understatement. The tale that Impa told was one of lengthy history. All of it was familiar to Sidon. Of course it was, he’d read about it when he was young, in books in the royal library and in the books his tutor had given to him.

 

She explained how over time and generations, the land of Hyrule has been consistently plagued by evil that took many followers and many forms. The Sheikah had always watched over the kingdom, over the royal family, and over the hero in all of his reincarnations. It was their sacred duty, bestowed upon them by the goddess Hylia herself.

 

Yet, over time, it began to tear at the Sheikah, watching two children have to fight for the fate of an entire region against great evil. At a heavy cost and no promise that it would be the last time.

 

“We wanted it to be over,” Impa said quietly. “Many times had the chosen Hero and Princess given up their very lives to stop the evil of Ganondorf and every form he took. It cost them their families, friendships, and futures. I couldn’t…”

 

She grew silent and Sidon chanced to look over at Link. His expression was blank.

 

“We Sheikah were given a very unique opportunity, one hundred years ago. A chance to put the Triforce out of mortal reach and put an end to the rising calamity once and for all. It cost much blood and many lives, but we took it. ...Of course, the mighty Hero and gracious Princess gladly laid down their lives at the thought that their future incarnations could lead happy lives of their own choosing.”

 

Link finally moved, choosing his words with care. 

 

_ I was the hero? _

 

“You were. When you were reborn here in the village a mere one hundred years later, we were overjoyed.”

 

_ I was born here? _

 

Impa smiled. 

 

“Yes. We wanted to raise you as a Sheikah, so that if our plan had failed, you'd be near and still know how to fight. But ...your mother took you and left us in the middle of the night. We thought you were lost to us, Link. Yet here you are.”

 

They were both silent then. Sidon wasn't sure it was his place to break it, as much as he wanted to ask Link if he was alright.

 

Suddenly, Link stood, expression still blank.

 

_ I need to think. _

 

“Of course,” Impa nodded.

 

Link left the room and Sidon was getting to his feet to follow when Impa stopped him.

 

“Let him be, Prince Sidon. He just needs time.”

 

The title had Sidon falling back on his ass hard. Impa chuckled.

 

“You may wear the armor of a soldier, but you look so much like your sister, Mipha.”

 

Sidon lowered his head.

 

“I'm guessing Link doesn't know that he's traveling with Zora royalty?”

 

“He doesn't. It should stay that way for now, please.”

 

“You've nothing to fear from an old lady, your majesty. But I am curious as to what has brought you both together and out this way?”

 

“Life is draining from the water.”

 

“The drought, you mean.”

 

“It’s more than a drought. I feel it in my gills in every river I swim. Something is happening to the water.”

 

“Mm.” Impa became thoughtful, steepling her fingers at her chin. “My dreams have been troubling as of late. Perhaps I can help you if I can learn more.”

 

Sidon nodded, “I would be most thankful.”

 

“Such excellent manners.”

 

Paya brought them both tea and Sidon did his best to be polite. He couldn't help glancing towards the door Link had left from, hoping he'd come back. Impa seemed to notice his unease.

 

“I think he's been left to stew in his thoughts for long enough. Prince Sidon, would you mind fetching him back here? The sooner we put our heads together to figure out this drought, the better.”

 

Sidon didn't need to be asked twice. He excused himself and left the house. Cado pointed down the stairs and towards the pool of water that surrounded the house at the falls. 

 

Sidon found Link at the bottom, sitting on the edge of the water with a little girl asleep in his arms again. Cottla had found him first. She was certainly a tired little thing.

 

“I think she has a crush on you.”

 

Link looked up when Sidon joined him, then smiled down at the child.

 

_ She told me that I smell good. _

 

“She's right.”

 

Link chuckled softly and smoothed his hand up and down the girl's back. An embarrassing thought sliced through Sidon’s mind that Link seemed like he'd make a good parent. He tried to shut the thought out immediately.

 

Link circled his fist over the girl's back, face sad.

 

“What are you sorry for?”

 

_ I thought the slate was trying to help because of the drought. Instead, it brought us here. _

 

“Link, you learned something huge about your past.”

 

Link shook his head.

 

_ I learned about someone else. Whoever that hero was a hundred years ago, he's not me. I know who I am and I'm not him. _

 

Sidon scooted closer and put a comforting hand on Link's back. His skin was soft and warm beneath the golden chains. Sidon rubbed his thumb between the chains in slow circles.

 

_ We've wasted a lot of time. _

 

“I disagree. Lady Impa thinks she can help us. I don't know how, but we can always try.”

 

It was another one of those moments. Sidon looked down into Link’s ocean eyes. The soothing sound of the waterfalls surrounded them, a little girl slept in his arms, and Link leaned against Sidon’s side. It was a moment that made Sidon realize how close he was to falling in love.

 

He enjoyed the moment.

 

-

 

Link sighed against Sidon's gills, they fluttered in response and it made him smile again.

 

“I was actually sent to fetch you.”

 

Link protested by quickly signing,  _ five minutes. _

 

Sidon rumbled a soft laugh.

 

“As you wish. I'd hate to wake little Cottla so soon.”

 

Link hummed his approval and settled more comfortably against Sidon. In the peace, Link asked,  _ what made you want to be a guard? _

 

Sidon considered the question for a while.

 

“I ...love my kingdom, and every citizen in it. I want to protect them for as long as I can.”

 

Link's smile widened. 

 

_ So noble. _

 

“Don't tease me.”

 

_ I'm not.  _ Link made sure Sidon was looking at him.  _ I respect you. _

 

Sidon flustered in his quiet way that Link adored. He bent down far enough that he could bump his crest against the top of Link's head and cover the hand on Cottla’s back with his own.

 

Far more than five minutes passed, but that was fine with both of them. It wasn't until little Cottla stirred that they moved at all.

 

The girl yawned and blinked up at both of them.

 

“Sleep well, young one?”

 

She nodded shyly, hiding her face in Link’s chest.

 

“Yes, Mr. Zora.”

 

They both laughed lightly.

 

“Please, call me Sidon. I'm afraid Link and I need to got back to Lady Impa’s house now.”

 

She whined and clamped her arms and legs around Link harder.

 

_ Sweet thing _ . 

 

Link hugged her close and stood up, immediately missing the warmth of Sidon's hand on his back.

 

“Link,” he heard Sidon call after him when he headed for the stairs. “That's not your child.”

 

He just smiled back and beckoned him to follow. He didn’t plan on  _ keeping _ her. 

  
  
  
  


“Welcome back, Link of Gerudo Town. I see you brought little Cottla with you.”

 

Impa greeted them both and nodded to Sidon, who sat down as soon as he could so he didn't have to stay hunched over.

 

The girl squirmed in his arms, so he set her down.

 

“Good afternoon, Lady Impa.” Her bow was clumsy but endearing. She immediately sat down in Link's lap again when she was done.

 

“I would like to help you both in your task. You've set our minds at ease, here in the village, knowing you're still alive and well. This will be my way of saying thank you.”

 

_ How can you help? _

 

“I'll need to know what you know. See what you've seen. If this truly is of unnatural origins, perhaps I'll be able to recognize how it's behaving.”

 

“How will you do that?”

 

“A simple melding of minds will do. A peek into Link's dreams and memories.”

 

Link frowned.

 

“You'll be there with me, I vow that I will not stray into anything you do not wish me to see.”

 

They’d only just met this woman, these people, but something instinctual in Link told him it was okay to trust them. Impa looked at him with wisdom and certainty.

 

_ How is it done? _

  
  
  
  


Cottla wasn't necessarily happy about having to move out of Link’s lap, but apparently Sidon’s lap was just as good. She held onto Link's flower crown for him since he'd be laying down. She promised to take very good care of it.

 

Paya provided Link and Impa both with cushions to lay upon so their heads would nearly meet. Around them, the Sheikah woman placed talismans and drew symbols onto the wood with chalk. 

 

Link turned his head to see Sidon and Cottla sitting out of the way. Paya had brought them both food to snack on and Cottla was munching happily.

 

Sidon gave him a smile he returned. The Zora looked adorable with such a small child in his lap. She was absolutely tiny compared to him. 

 

“Master Link. Please drink this.” Paya offered Link a small cup of hot tea. Behind him Impa was drinking hers down. “It’s not going to taste very good, I’m afraid.”

 

Link knocked it back without even a grimace. It was nothing compared to some of the drinks his friends could mix up.

 

He laid down and got comfortable while Paya explained.

 

“You’re going to get very drowsy and very dizzy at the same time. It’s going to feel like you’re falling. Don’t fight it, just let it take you away.”

 

Link grew inexplicably nauseous before she was even done speaking and his head spun hard, vision blackening at the edges. He couldn’t feel his limbs and could only whine weakly as the world went out.

  
  
  
  


Link woke up in the forest. For a moment he was gripped with intense fear, but it was morning above him instead of a red night. The lush green trees were thick and humming in the breeze. The blood was gone.

 

“Interesting.”

 

The voice behind him made Link jump. Impa stood there, looking around at the trees.

 

“Is this a memory or a dream?”

 

“A dream.” Link jumped again, slapping a hand over his mouth. Had he just spoken?

 

“Never done that before?”

 

Link shook his head sharply. When he put his hand down, he grew suddenly nervous.

 

“N-no.”

 

It was more of a whisper than anything else, but it came from his own lips.

 

“Very interesting.”

 

Impa hobbled over to the stone slab that stood tall once again. The symbol of triangles nestled in bird wings was back and Impa reached up to touch it.

 

“Do you know where we are, Link?”

 

“In my head?”

 

“Well, yes, but this is not a figmented forest. This is a real place in our world known as the Lost Wood. It has played a hand in the stories of those who came before you. Although this one seems to be an amalgamation of it’s many forms.”

 

Link followed the old woman. She stepped around the stone staircases that led nowhere and found a path. Link had never gone this way through the forest before.

 

“Show me what’s been happening. All you have to do is think about it.”

 

Think about it? 

 

Like his first dream of cold and wet and whispering?

 

“Did you ever see what was whispering?”

 

“No…”

 

Link thought about the slate leading him from the desert, the blue arrow, his mother.

 

“So, the Great Urbosa was the one who raised you. That’s very good news to hear, she’s an incredible warrior.”

 

Link thought about his first frustrating week of dead ends and a useless slate. His heart jumped when he remembered meeting Sidon. The tall, charming, and incredibly kind Zora guard. He thought about all they’d done so far together. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about how close they’d come to kissing.

 

Out loud, but very quietly, he cupped a hand over his mouth and whispered very softly, “Sidon.” He tingled to actually hear it coming from his own mouth.

 

His mind stuttered to a halt at the tower.

 

Impa stopped walking on the trail to suddenly that Link almost tripped over her. A trail that was very long, with nothing but trees on either side.

 

“What’s the matter?” She asked. “Your memories here are ...broken.”

 

“I don’t ...remember much.”

 

“What do you remember?”

 

“...The dream.”

 

The forest of blood.

 

Impa’s head snapped towards the left side of the path.

 

“Did you hear that?”

 

Link hadn’t, but he was listening carefully now.

 

“Music?” He whispered.

 

“I believe I recognize that tune, but-”

 

An echoed giggling bounced off the trees behind them, making them both turn.

 

“What happened in the forest of blood?” Impa asked, an urgent edge to her voice.

 

The dark and twisted trees, how he ran, the giggling… the pain on his hand, the moon that stared. 

 

“Those eyes. I was afraid of this.”

 

“Of what?”

 

“Was there anything else, Link? Anything at all?”

 

He tried to think but the music was getting closer and his head was starting to buzz like a swarming of hornets.

 

...The darkness. The darkness that had wrapped itself around him and whispered kindly in his ears.

  
  


_ “Wake up, Link!” _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure how much longer this story is going to be honestly??? Maybe ten chapters in total? I'm trying to figure it out. But there is 100% going to be a sequel.
> 
> Now I need to go to sleep because I'm working a 9 1/2 hour shift tomorrow and I'm going to really hate myself in the morning.


	8. Mud and Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've come to realize that the reason these chapters are so fucking long is because i start writing a cute little scene and get really carried away. but anyway! no tw's for this chapter either, but the plot is beginning to thicken!
> 
> ALSO
> 
> LINK IS A BAMF AND I LOVE HIM.

Link woke up with pressure on his chest and a little girl peering down at him in worry. Sidon was in his blurry line of view behind her, equally concerned.

 

He wanted to laugh when he saw that the Zora now wore two flower crowns over the fin on his head.

 

“Hh-” Link started coughing and Cottla was swiftly picked up off of him by Sidon. As he smacked his palm against his chest, he realized that he'd just tried to talk. Really and truly tried; he hadn't done that since he was a kid.

 

But it seemed that some dreams were just meant to stay dreams.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Sidon helped him sit up. Link felt clammy and shivered.

 

Behind him, Paya was helping Impa up.

 

“That crazy old fool,” she was muttering. “I need to see your Sheikah slate.”

 

Link heard some rummaging around, but he had to close his eyes. He was getting dizzy again.

 

Sweet little hands touched his cheeks.

 

“Link?” Cottla was very close to his face.

 

 _Okay,_ he signed weakly, peeling his bleary eyes open.

 

Cottla was looking between him and Sidon, who gently explained.

 

“He's telling you he's alright.”

 

Sidon felt Link's forehead with his cool hand.

 

“You're pale, my friend.”

 

“He may need a moment to recover. We were both forced out of the meld.”

 

“By what?”

 

“Someone who's been trying to protect you from something that should _not_ be conscious.”

 

Link wanted to ask who was protecting him, but It was too much of a chore to move that much and Impa wasn't watching him anyway.

 

The short woman disappeared into another room. Link limply hugged Cottla into his lap while Sidon helped him stay sitting. The dizziness was beginning to fade.

 

“Are you sure you're okay?”

 

Link nodded but stopped quickly. His head hadn't been ready for that and the room swam. He felt Sidon cup a hand to the side of his head and press a small kiss against his hair.

 

“You should lay back again.”

 

The little girl slid out of his lap but laid down next to him, playing with the chains on his armor.

 

A few minutes that felt like many long, horrible minutes passed and the nausea settled well enough for Link to get up once more.

 

Impa was in another room, shuffling through things.

 

“During one of the hero's incarnations, he left Hyrule to aid a land known as Termina.” She spoke loudly so they could all hear her. “There he encountered a great evil thing that had taken possession of a lonely soul through the aid of this mask.”

 

She came back in unrolling a parchment.

 

On it was a vibrant illustration of a hideous face. Link looked into the round, yellow eyes and nodded gently. They were the same ones from his dream.

 

“It was called Majora’s mask.”

 

“What happened to it?”

 

“After it was defeated, the dark magic supposedly left it. Unwilling to take chances, though, the Sheikah tracked down the man who kept it and bargained heavily for it. Now, like all relics from the past, it's being kept in a shrine, safely away from the hands of those who might seek it out.”

 

_How is this related to the drought?_

 

“That is what's troubling me. Paya?”

 

The Sheikah woman came back with the slate and gave it to Link. The screen was now alight with blue symbols speckled all over the map.

 

“We remotely activated all of the towers and scanned the entire region. Look here.”

 

Impa zoomed the map out and pointed to several of them. The symbols where dim, almost grey.

 

“These towers have very little power, they've been drained.”

 

_How?_

 

“They're all water-standing towers,” Paya chimed in.

 

“Something in the water is draining them.”

 

Impa looked very serious, then.

 

“I've just double checked our records. The shrine holding Majora’s mask is submerged in Lake Saria.”

 

Link picked up the scroll of the mask.

 

“Scary…” Cottla left Link’s side to burrow against Sidon.

 

_Where is Lake Saria?_

 

“Above Central Hyrule, here,” Impa pointed to a thick of forest on the northern half of the map. “In the Great Hyrule Forest. To reach it, you must travel through the Lost Wood.”

 

-

 

The Sheikah insisted that Link and Sidon spend the night in their village. They even had a small inn to house them in. Cottla stayed with them most of the day as Impa gave Link and Sidon as many details that she could about Majora’s mask. She even ate dinner with them.

 

At the end of the day, Claree took the girl away for bed. She had fallen asleep on Link again long before and he'd just been carrying her around without a single word of complaint.

 

“You're really good with kids,” Sidon commented from his bed on the floor. He missed his sleeping pool, but the weather was turning cold at night and Link gave off a lot of body heat which was just as good to him.

 

Link was currently sitting on a separate bed though, going over the Sheikah slate. Impa had done something to it, unlocked it so to speak. Link was familiarizing himself with all it could do.

 

He gave a shy smile and shrug.

 

_I like kids._

 

“Do you think you'll ever want some of your own?”

 

_I want to adopt, like my mother did._

 

That made sense. Link was waving a hand to get Sidon’s attention again.

 

“Yes?”

 

Link was holding the slate up between them and Sidon heard a faint click. He tilted his head.

 

“What was that?” He heard the click again.

 

Link was grinning as he moved from his own bed to Sidon’s, holding the slate up for him to see.

 

It was a still of life. Of Sidon, to be exact, looking bewildered.

 

“Is that really what I look like from your perspective?”

 

_Do you mean handsome?_

 

Many Zora, and non-Zora, have called Sidon handsome, among several other colorful complements. This was the first time he'd ever felt truly flustered by it.

 

“I guess?”

 

Link let out that wonderful laugh of his, shoulders shaking. Without pouting whatsoever, Sidon took the slate from him and tapped at the screen.

 

“How did you do that?”

 

Link stood up next to Sidon and showed him how to bring the camera up and what rune to touch. As soon as Sidon understood, he turned the slate on Link to take a picture.

 

With a nod of consent, Link brushed his hair out of his face and smiled beautifully. Sidon took the picture. Something in Link’s eyes sparkled and it suddenly felt like they were playing an unspoken game.

 

He caught his bottom lip in his teeth, which was an obvious habit of his, and tilted his head to the side. Slowly, he let his shawl drape off his tanned shoulders. Sidon took another picture.

 

Link trailed his fingertips up the column of his own neck, smile softening into a look that made Sidon feel like he’d just swam the entire length of Hylia River in record time. His finger shook when he tapped the rune which resulted in him taking two photos instead of one. He had to lower the slate then.

 

“Link…” He trailed off. Link was still looking at Sidon like he was made of diamonds. He cleared his throat and had to break eye-contact. “We finally have a solid lead on what may be causing this horrid drought. I must admit that I’m ecstatic. Every day and night that I spend with you makes my heart swell. It’s becoming very difficult for me to stop myself from misbehaving.”

 

Link’s lips curled into a smile that was far too tempting. He was still gently caressing his own skin, up along his jaw.

 

“I get a strong feeling that you enjoy flustering me so thoroughly.”

 

Link nodded, eyes dropping low and sensual. They watching him like swimming sapphires; more precious than anything in the collection of royal jewels back at the domain. Sidon sucked in a deep breath.

 

“Sweet Nayru, give me strength.”

 

He watched Link touch his own face and neck. None of the movements were sexual, but they reminded Sidon of that heavenly sound Link had made when Sidon had decided to tug on a lock of hair.

 

His words gathered behind his lips, but he hesitated asking the question that burned his tongue.

 

“Mm …..may I ..do that, too?”

 

Link looked bewildered for a moment before flushing an adorable shade of pink.

 

“I swear on the goddess that I’ll behave. If you do not care for my touch, I will stop immediately and think no less of you.”

 

Sidon’s heart thumped loudly, waiting for Link’s answer.

 

The small Gerudo reached behind his neck and unfastened the golden choker he was still wearing. There were light marks where it had settled on his collar before. Link met Sidon’s eyes and nodded, mouthing the word, “yes.”

 

Sidon half-expected Link to close his eyes the moment he touched that soft skin, but he didn’t. He watched Sidon with a hazy stare.

 

His collarbones were pronounced and Sidon brushed both of his thumbs over them, noticing a very faint spattering of freckles on his shoulders. The skin up along his neck felt like a dream and Sidon’s mouth watered. Link’s eyes did flutter closed, then. He tilted his head back to let Sidon pet and explore such a vulnerable part of him.

 

It was an act of deep trust that Sidon did not ever wish to betray.

 

Link relaxed under his touch and hummed softly, noiselessly. Sidon knew he needed to stop before he did something improper.

 

“May I hold you again tonight, my friend?”

 

Link nodded without even hesitating. He slid one of his small hands up Sidon's arm and pushed closer to him. His caress moved over the Gerudo’s bare shoulder to his back and continued a trail down his spine. Link shivered against him as he tucked himself against Sidon’s chest.

 

Holding him warmly, Sidon laid them both down in his bed and reached for the covers.

 

Link wiggled in discomfort and Sidon was fully ready to let him move away if he wished. Instead, he pulled the slate up out from underneath him and nestled back against the Zora. Sidon took the slate, which was still on for taking more photos.

 

Link raised a hand up to the screen and touched something. Suddenly, the screen was no longer looking outward, but inward. At them in bed together. Link smiled and wound his arms around Sidon’s wide chest, eyes slipping closed with a happy sigh. It was a precious sight. Sidon snapped a picture without thinking twice.

 

-

 

Paya fetched them in the morning, after breakfast. Impa had clearly been busy the night before, she had prepared for them things she was certain they’d need. Including a lantern, a sketchy map of the Lost Wood, and a letter signed and sealed by Impa herself. She said that they’d need to give it to the Guardian of the Sword.

 

Link asked her that that was supposed to mean.

 

“There is only one thing we know of that can take away the power of Majora’s mask. It’s an ancient weapon that has survived through many ages known as the Master Sword. It is only ever drawn from it’s slumber during times of great calamity. I think this qualifies.”

 

Paya entered the room with a small, wooden box.

 

“The sword is in the Korok Forest, deep in the heart of the Lost Wood. There is no set path through the wood, that forest is far too fickle. But the lantern will help guide you. Now, about your unseen friend.”

 

“Unseen friend?” Sidon asked.

 

Paya gave the box to Link, who opened it slowly. Inside was ...a rock. A piece of rubble, to be more precise. The stone was unusual, though. It was grey and carved with patterns Link couldn’t even guess since he was little more than a rock. But the indentions of the carving almost glowed blue.

 

“In one of the heroes many incarnations, he was able to aid not only Hyrule, but the Kingdom of Twilight. He managed to free the Princesses of both lands and restore order from chaos. This made him an ally to both. After the meld yesterday, I believe the Princess of Twilight is watching over you still. I believe she’s been trying to shield your mind from Majora’s influence.”

 

It reminded Link of the Festival of Twilight back home. Of the sacred performance between the Twilight Dancer and the Desert Soldier. Link had been watching it every year for as long as he could remember.

 

“That stone is the last of it’s kind. Our only connection to Princess Midna. You should take it with you. She may be able to help you more.”

 

“So what shall we do once we’ve found Majora’s mask?”

 

“Bring it here. I’ve already begun preparations for a new shrine. One that will hopefully be more effective than the last.”

 

“And closer to home, that we may keep a keener eye on it,” Paya chimed in.

 

Link nodded. It was all worth a try to him. He looked up at Sidon who offered him a smile.

  
  


The Sheikah were very generous about making sure Link and Sidon were well-outfitted for their journey. They were given rations and even had their weapons sharpened. Paya had tried to offer Link one of their white and red coats, but he turned it down. She did convince him to take a thicker cloak, though. One that had the Sheikah eye stitched onto the back. They were going to head further north and the nights were only getting colder. Sidon ended up accepting one as well, even though he was far more used to cooler environments. It was always better to be safe.

 

But as they made their way towards the village entrance to leave, they were met with an entirely new obstacle. One that Link wasn’t sure how to handle.

 

Cottla stood in the path. Her face was turned down but her little shoulders shook and Link immediately felt warm tears prickle his eyes. Goddess no, he was too weak around crying children.

 

“Koko said you w-were leaving.” Her voice was small and sad.

 

Sidon sighed softly.

 

“I’m afraid we have to, young one.”

 

Link took a deep, steadying breath. He kneeled down before the child and slid his pack from his back. He’d found a few of his bangles in there, Sidon explaining that he’d picked them up whilst searching for Link on the tower. He couldn’t wear them with his current armor, though.

 

He found the prettiest one and offered it to the child. As she took it, it was obvious that it was too big for her wrists right now, but she would grow into it.

 

“Pretty,” she said quietly, voice wobbling. She was already crying when she looked up at Link. “I can have this?”

 

The nod made a tear escape Link’s watery eyes. Cottla reached up to pet it away.

 

“Will you come back and visit again?”

 

Link nodded, feeling Sidon kneel next to him.

 

“Of course we will.”

 

Cottla clung to the bracelet like it was, well, gold. Her face warned them that she was on the verge of bawling

 

“Can I go to your wedding?”

 

Sidon choked on his own voice. Link looked the girl in the eyes and gave the smallest nod he could.

 

She smiled right away and threw herself onto Link for a hug. Then convinced Sidon to hug them both and squealed happily. Link wiggled the slate out of his bag to take a quick photo.

 

They waved goodbye until they couldn't see her anymore.

 

A little ways down the path, Sidon cleared his throat.

 

“Did you just promise to invite that child to our wedding?”

 

_Yes._

 

“Okay.”

  
  


They went a different direction than they’d arrived from, on a trail that headed through Sahasra Slope as it was the most direct route to the road back north. Link had written a letter to Sada and Atefeh that he asked one of the Sheikah to deliver for him. He wished he could have seen them again, but they needed to move on.

 

Link looked over the map on the slate, noticing they'd essentially gone in a large circle since they'd met.

 

“The domain actually isn't too far from here.”

 

Sidon gestured in the direction of the Lanayru Wetlands.

 

“It's in the northern end of the Lanayru Province.”

 

Link looked out over the edge of the wetlands, then down at the map to zoom it out. The Zora’s Domain was clearly labelled. Sidon was right. It was only three days away by foot. Probably only one day by river, if you were Sidon.

 

“We may encounter more Zora encampments as we pass the river. There have been many research groups sent out by the King recently.”

 

Link nodded.

 

“So we shouldn't encounter much trouble before we cross the river.”

 

Link looked up to see that Sidon had taken out the sketchy map of the Lost Wood. Despite Impa telling them that it would be almost entirely useless once they were in the forest. Sidon still studied it with careful consideration.

 

Link casually took a photo.

 

Sidon heard the click and looked over with a knowing smile.

 

“Is there a limit to how many you can take? You may want to be careful.”

 

Link just shrugged and looked through the ones he'd already taken. A flush threatened his face when he found the ones Sidon had taken of him, but they actually looked ...really good. The one of them in bed was the best, while the photo of them and little Cottla made him smile wide. He was going to miss her.

  
  
  


They slept that night on the banks of Hylia River inside of a large hollow tree Link had found. Link sat between Sidon’s short legs and rested back against his chest with his sheathed scimitar in his lap. Covered with a thick cloak, they both fell asleep quickly and did not stir until the sun rose.

 

The morning was fairly gloomy, although rain looked like a fool’s hope. It didn't damper their spirits any at first.

 

Yet as they traveled further north, Link’s shoulders and back began to tense.

 

They hadn't passed any other travellers since the day before, and now he couldn't even hear a bird cry. It was quiet as they wound with the road around Crenal Peak.

 

“My friend, I am beginning to feel apprehensive.”

 

_Me too._

 

There was a crack of rocks falling in the distance that stopped them both in their tracks. Sidon was already clutching his sword hilt. Link looked up the peak, then down the road.

 

He caught Sidon’s eye and motioned him off-road. The Zora Guard nodded and crept away. Making sure his weapons were near and secure, Link began to pick his way silently up and along the side of the peak.

 

Rocks could be heard crumbling away again right before a ferocious roar shook the quiet air.

 

The commotion was clear when Link reached a vantage point to see what was happening and felt his stomach clench.

 

Since leaving the desert, Link had fortunately encountered only one Lynel. He’d been able to sneak by it without drawing the beast’s attention, thankfully. He’d met another traveler who explained what the beast had been.

 

The one he’d managed to bypass was no where near as big as the one currently charging down the peak. Wild and angry, orange flames puffed out with every breath. Link watched in silent awe and horror, realizing quickly that the beast had yet to even notice him. The Lynel was charging a different prey, several in fact.

 

Prey with bright scales and even brighter armor, elegant spears being shattered mid-air by a single parry from the Lynel’s greatsword. The Lynel was charging a group of Zora soldiers.

 

They all managed to dodge the heavy flames the spouted from the Lynel’s mouth. Sharp and quick arrows even began to drive it back up the peak. Above the roaring and noise, Link could hear a sweet voice commanding orders.

 

The Lynel was retreating too close to where Link was hiding. As quickly as he could, he edged the fight, moving down towards the base of the peak.

 

From his new vantage point, glittering red caught his eyes. His first thought was of Sidon, but this Zora was not Sidon.

 

She was wielding a glorious trident, giving calm but urgent instructions the Zora who were obviously her soldiers. Hers was the voice of hornet honey.

 

He forgot about the Lynel for a bare moment, just watching how the Zora worked in a crisis and thinking of the Gerudo soldiers back home. Until he saw their faces fill with panic. Link snapped his attention back towards the beast.

 

The Lynel had dropped it’s sword and now brandished a wicked bow, the arrow being pulled against the taut string crackled. Link nearly stopped breathing. It was a lightning arrow.

 

The first one let loose grazed a Zora archer, who immediately cried out in pain and dropped to the ground. The Zora vai commanding them didn’t even have a chance to call for retreat. The second arrow missed, lodging itself deep within a tree.

 

Link saw the Lynel knock a third. This time, he knew where the beast was aiming.

 

His body was moving before his mind. As he sprinted towards the Zora line, he heard Sidon’s voice yelling out a name that was not his. All he could really hear was his own breath and the groan of the Lynel’s bowstring.

 

Link startled the hell out of the Zora when he dashed towards them and swiped up the archer’s dropped bow without even stopping. He changed directions on a rupee when he heard the arrow shriek through the air, directly towards the commanding vai.

 

Link was pretty sure he’d never moved so fast in his _life_ , yet it felt like slowing down. He leaped directly into the line of fire and snatched the arrow from it’s course. Lightning sizzled through his muscles but a warmth from his earrings turned the sensation into a tingle.

 

With the same momentum, Link twisted around with the arrow locked back on the Lynel. He pulled the bowstring to it’s limit before letting it fly.

 

He landed hard, the lightning leaving his body with a soft crack against the earth. But the sound was lost in the bellow of the beast. The arrow had hit the Lynel squarely in the chest, but it wasn’t enough. Now the Lynel was injured and even more furious.

 

Link dropped the bow in exchange for his spear. Fighting a Lynel had been pretty high on his list of things to NOT do outside the desert, but it was too late to change his mind. He charged the beast with a battle cry.

 

-

 

Sidon had recognized the sounds of the beast very quickly and his heart had dropped. Dropped harder when he recognized the voices of his people, of his sister.

 

Sword drawn, Sidon ran as fast as he possibly could towards the fight. He saw them pushing the Lynel back, saw the hope of victory, saw the Lynel’s bow and arrows, and saw one of their soldiers get struck down.

 

“Mipha!” He yelled when he realized she was the Lynel’s next target, but he was still too far away to help.

 

He nearly threw his sword at the creature, if only to draw its fire. Until a streak of bright color split his attention.

 

His heart suddenly leapt into his gills.

  


Sidon reached his sister and the soldiers as the Lynel shouted in pain and he used his sword to knock down arrows ready to fly, barking a quick order.

 

“Do not shoot!”

 

“Sidon?”

 

Mipha embraced him hard but briefly.

 

“You need to retreat.” His tone was urgent. The injured archer was already being carried away.

 

“But the Lynel-”

 

They both heard a resounding clang and found that the Lynel had lifted it’s sword once more. The bow was broken at it’s hooves. Link moved like lightning himself, Sidon felt breathless watching.

 

The Gerudo was nimble, letting the Lynel swing the greatsword around without landing a single hit. It was tiring out quickly with the arrow still lodged in it’s chest and the fire in its maw was fading. Link was going to win.

 

He used his spear not only as a weapon, but as leverage to push himself out of harm’s way. It looked effortless.

 

Sidon spotted the opening the same time Link did and that deadly spear sank into a squelch of blood at the Lynel’s neck. Link released the spear and rolled, grabbing a fistful of the beast’s mane and swinging up onto it’s back. The blade of his scimitar sang along the spear’s edge, taking the beast’s head clean off.

 

For a second of intense relief, Sidon felt his body warm and his heart thunder as loud as the Lynel had. Link looked magnificent, mounted upon the slain Lynel’s back with a look of cool strength. Their eyes almost met and Sidon was ready to give him a gleaming grin.

 

Then the Lynel’s body caught onto the news that death had arrived. It jerked hard, bucking Link off of it’s back onto the dirt behind. Another death spasm knocked a hoof hard into Link’s face. All Sidon saw was blood and Link’s body going completely still.

 

“LINK!”

 

Sidon’s sword slipped from his hand. His gills heaved with how he rushed towards the fallen warrior. He barely noticed the soldiers running with him and how they ensured the Lynel was truly dead and unmoving. Sidon dropped down next to his friend but couldn’t touch him. His face was covered in blood. He didn’t look like he was breathing.

 

“Link?” His voice was a hoarse whisper.

 

“Don’t touch him, Sidon.”

 

Mipha was on the other side of him, trident gone, raising her hands to hover over the bloody nightmare. Sidon felt like he couldn’t breathe.

 

Soft, green light surrounded his sister’s hands. Sidon’s vision blurred with heated tears. “Please,” he whispered. Not to his sister, no. He meant it as a prayer. _Please don’t take him._

 

“...He’s alive,” Mipha looked surprised. She poured more of her will into the healing. The light burning brighter. Sidon closed his eyes to it and found one of Link’s hands, squeezing it tight.

  
  
  
  
  


It hadn’t been the least bit becoming of a Prince, but Sidon wore no crown in that moment. He carried Link to the Zora encampment on the banks of the river, greeting absolutely no one who attempted to greet him, and took him straight to a healer’s tent. He wore a mask of stricken fear the entire time. Most of his people had never seen their Prince look so daunted. He didn’t smile at anyone and he refused to let anyone else take Link from him.

 

He placed Link onto an empty cot with extreme care and proceeded to gently remove bits of his armor to ensure his body’s comfort. He was especially mindful in removing the tie from his topknot so it wouldn’t press on the back of his head. Sidon brushed the hair out with his fingers.

 

It was very difficult for Sidon to do all of this, when what he really wished he could do was climb onto the cot with him, pull him in tightly, and beg him to wake up. Unfortunately, that wouldn’t help anything but his nerves.

 

Mipha watched her brother the entire time.

 

“So, this is Link.”

 

She broke the silence after a long time. Sidon was still slowly brushing his fingers through soft hair. He looked up at her as if he was only then realizing she was even there.

 

“Gaddison gave me your letter.”

 

Yes, right. The letter.

 

Sidon nodded, not sure what to say. His mind was still a whirl of panic and prayers.

 

“He’ll be fine, my dear brother. He just needs some rest. What he did out there was _incredible_. Your letter did not do him justice.”

 

At the moment, Sidon couldn’t even remember what he’d written. But he did smile faintly. What Link had done truly was incredible. Above that, he’d saved Mipha’s life and the lives of their soldiers without even a second thought. Sidon was starting to notice how willing Link was to put himself in danger for the sake of others. It scared him.

 

“It is amazing, though. A Hylian should not have survived being kicked in the face by a Lynel. He must have a very strong will to live.”

 

She moved closer and placed a caring hand on Sidon’s shoulder.

 

“I’m eager to discuss what has transpired since your letter, but it’s easy to see that your mind will not be settled until he awakens. Until then, I will attend to my own duties.”

 

Sidon felt bad and hugged his sister tightly again. He wanted to speak with her and tell her everything. He’d missed her a great deal. Yet, in that moment, she was right. She was always right.

“I’ll have a healer come check on the both of you soon. When you’ve reached peace, please come find me.”

 

He nodded in promise and Mipha quietly left the tent.

 

Alone, Sidon took up Link’s hand again and pressed a long-lingering kiss to his knuckles.

 

“Thank you for your bravery,” he mumbled against the back of his hand. “And your strength. ...Please wake up soon.”

 

Sidon resumed petting soft hair but kept Link’s hand against his own cheek.

  
  


It felt like an eternity before Link’s fingers twitched. Sidon snapped out of his reverie and leaned over the small Gerudo.

 

“Link?”

 

Blue eyes cracked open, looking dazed and a soft grunt was his reply.

 

“It’s alright, Link. You slayed the Lynel but were injured. My people are taking care of you.” He kept his voice light, even with tears of relief spilling down his cheeks.

 

Link’s eyes fluttered closed again, black lashes like delicate flowers against his tanned cheeks. His lips parted and the sound of air pushing past his teeth made Sidon smile.

 

“I’m here.”

 

It took a few more long moments, but eventually, Link opened his eyes again. Most of the daze was gone from them and he gave Sidon a small, tired smile.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

A shaky hand raised up and made a half-hearted motion, then flopped back down on his stomach.

 

“I’ll have a healer come check on you in a moment. Although my sister already took care of the worst of your injury.”

 

Link raised a brow.

 

“The commanding Zora, the one you jumped into a line of fire for. That was my sister, Mipha.”

 

Sidon held the small hand against his face again and Link slowly wiped away the tears he found there.

 

“You saved her life, I don’t how I could ever thank you.”

 

Link sighed and Sidon looked over his friend’s entire face. There was some dried blood he’d missed cleaning off after Mipha had healed him. His expression was tired and relaxed, as if he hadn’t almost died.

 

“...I’m sorry,” Sidon mumbled before he could stop himself.

 

The same brow raised again.

 

“There are so many selfish things I wish I could demand of you but I could _never_ ask you to stop being who you are. No matter how my heart aches to see you in pain.”

 

Link lightly caressed Sidon’s smooth cheek and he turned his head kiss the palm.

 

“I just wish I would have asked to kiss you the second I realized how much I care for you. Waiting felt right, but seeing you without life in your body and knowing I turned your affection away…”

 

Sidon shuddered, a small wave of tears squeezing from his eyes.

 

“It hurt worse than any lightning arrow ever could.”

 

After another small kiss to warm skin, Sidon brought Link’s hand away from his face. He buried his own fingers gently in Link’s hair again

 

“So I’m asking you now. Link, ...may I kiss you?”

 

Link looked somewhat dazed again, but not from pain this time. His eyes were wide and clear, lips parted in genuine surprise. He brought his fist up and nodded it.

 

_Yes._

 

With permission came nerves that Sidon swallowed like a fishbone. Link’s fingers hooked into the edges of his chestplate when Sidon leaned down over him. Breath came quick for them both.

 

Sidon had to tilt his head, making sure his crest wouldn’t push the Gerudo away. The first brush of their lips was so barely there, but the second connected firmly.

 

Link grunted in pain and Sidon sat back immediately, heart hammering

 

“Did I hurt you?”

 

Link regretfully nodded a yes with his fist, face a little red around his nose. His fingers spelled out a short explanation.

 

_Very sore._

 

Sidon took a deep breath and let himself laugh.

 

“Yes, well, you were kicked in the face by a Lynel.”

 

The laugh was cleansing for his nerves. Sidon pressed his face against Link’s firm but warm chest. He felt hands rest against his crest and tail.

 

“Even with my sister’s healing, you’re going to need some rest and a red brew before the pain will be completely gone.”

 

He kissed his chest then smiled up a Link.

 

“I’ll go get you that healer now.”

 

Before Sidon could stand up, Link pinched his fingers onto both of the fins that framed his face and tugged him closer again. Sidon didn’t move any further than where Link tugged him. His heart thundered again as he watched Link grunt to lean up and press those perfectly pink lips against Sidon’s. As soft as clouds they held him in frozen bliss. Sidon sighed through his gills and softened into the gentle touch.

 

It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO!! I made a twitter specifically for chatting with people about fanfics and shit! and for giving folks minor updates on how the chapters stories are coming!
> 
> if you guys are interested in chatting, you can find me @SeamoBeemo


	9. Skin and Scale Maille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't much of a spoiler bc I hope the chapter title tipped you guys off but, I'm using the design of the Zora armor from Twilight Princess here bc it's origins are less intimate, I feel like? Yeah.
> 
> Anyway, have some more of these two idiots being fucking adorable.

Mipha saw the difference in her brother right away when he found her on the river banks. He walked straighter, with more of the confidence she was used to seeing in him.

 

“I'm glad Link is doing well.” She greeted him with a warm smile that he returned sheepishly.

 

“I apologize for my behavior earlier, it was most unbecoming of me.”

 

“You have nothing to apologize for, dear brother. Even Princes panic when they're loved ones are in pain. We're not made a stone.”

 

“Dear Hylia, you say that so casually.”

 

“What?” Mipha smiled wider at his obvious fluster. He was so cute. “Loved one? You care for him, do you not?”

 

“I do, ...very much.”

 

“I'm glad.”

 

Mipha looked into the river, smile faint and wistful.

 

“Though I'll admit, when I sent you from the domain, I was expecting you to find a solution to our predicament. I wasn't expecting you to find love.”

 

Sidon relaxed next her, voice small.

 

“Neither was I. But Link is just…”

 

“Lightning to the heart.”

 

Sidon looked at her and Mipha felt sheepish herself.

 

“Even I was enchanted with what he did. Though it's probably because he saved my life.” She turned to Sidon with a look of pure love. “I'm glad you've found someone you care for so deeply.”

 

Sidon hugged his sister again, this time for longer, nuzzling his crest against the top of her head. When they separated, Mipha patted his chest plate. He'd grown up so tall.

 

“Now that we’ve briefly discussed your love life, do you have any other news?”

 

“I do.” Sidon took up a stance of a soldier reporting to his superior. It always tickled Mipha when he did that. “I believe Link and I have a sizable lead. It's a lot to explain, but we're pursuing it now.”

 

“Is there anything you need from me?”

 

There was. Link hadn't said anything about it yet, but Sidon knew it was on his mind as much as it was on Sidon’s.

 

The shrine was at the bottom of a lake and Link could neither swim nor breathe in water.

 

“Yes, there is. I need something fetched from the domain.”

 

Mipha looked interested.

 

“What do you need?”

 

-

 

A healer had walked in on them while Link was still pressing kitten kisses to smooth, cool lips. Sidon’s mouth was large, his smile wide and soft and incredibly gentle with every returning kiss.

 

Link wanted to yank him down and taste his sharp teeth, but his nose ached from the first try.

 

They separated in embarrassment, although they were nowhere near as embarrassed as the healer. She bowed and apologized _a lot_.

 

A swallow of red brew eased the ache in Link’s face, but it also made him sleepy. It was a bitter, concentrated mixture. Sidon kissed him on the ear as he closed his eyes for his healing nap and the tingles followed him into sleep.

  


He can't have slept more than an hour or so. The sun was still high outside when he pried his eyes open.

 

The pain was nothing but a memory, shrouded in a warm blanket of soft kisses.

 

Sidon wasn't in the tent anymore when Link got up. His hair tumbled over his shoulders, skin feeling dirty from his fight with the Lynel. After a quick wash in a water basin of what skin was bare, he strapped his armor back on and left the tent.

 

This Zora encampment was much larger than the one at the Hylian outpost. Zora moved calmly about their duties and Link noticed that there was a fair amount of soldiers among them.

 

He earned curious gazes as he wandered around, looking for his red-crested knight until a guard he recognized stopped him. Bazz was his name?

 

“Pardon me, mighty Link, but are you looking for Sidon?”

 

Link nodded.

 

“He's currently on the waterfront, speaking with Lady Mipha. Shall I show you the way?”

 

Link shook his head with a polite smile. He was sure he could find them. Sidon stood out, even among his own kind.

 

Before he could leave though, Bazz took Link's hand in a firm shake, expression very serious.

 

“On behalf of the Royal Guard, thank you for saving Princess Mipha’s life. Your chivalry is not only commendable, but awe-inspiring. You are truly a pinnacle of your people.”

 

Bazz gave his hand another firm shake, then saluted him. When he walked away, Link remained rooted to the dirt.

 

 _Princess_ Mipha?

 

As in, the Princess of the Zora?

 

Sidon’s sister, the Princess of the Zora?

 

Link’s legs started taking him to the shoreline, eyes looking for red. A few more soldiers saluted him before he spotted the pair standing alone, speaking to each other while facing the water.

 

Sidon was a lot taller than her, yet they both stood with a strong air of nobility. Link looked at some nearby guards, then at Sidon’s back. His armor suddenly didn't look quite right on him.

 

Mipha wore silver and jewels that dripped around her elegantly and sparkled in the sun. Her trident now struck him as more than a weapon of power, but status. None of the other Zora he'd seen were as regal as she.

 

Link tried to imagine Sidon in silver and fineries like Mipha wore. Imagine him commanding the Zora Guard not as a captain, but as a Prince.

 

He gasped softly.

 

Holy power of Din, Link had been flirting with a _Prince._

 

He suddenly felt really shy and reached up to tug on a face veil he wasn't wearing. Why hadn't he gotten another one? Good Hylia, he'd been cuddling half-naked with Zora royalty for days!

 

There was no royalty among the Gerudo, not since the last Great King, but that was ages ago. The Chief was chosen by the people.

 

Link pressed against his own stomach to try and calm the fluttering inside but it didn't help. He felt so nervous. He'd never met anyone royal before and he'd made an ass of himself multiple times in front of Sidon already. A _Prince_ had combed and styled his _hair_.

 

Link almost turned around and walked away. Where, he didn't know. Maybe find another Lynel and let it kick him in the face again.

 

But he didn't, because Mipha turned around and spotted him.

 

“Link!” She called out to him. Her smile was as sweet as her voice. “I'm so happy you're up.”

 

A soldier took her trident without prompting as she made her way over and immediately hugged him. Link could feel his face burning. Her grip was tight but friendly.

 

“We haven't properly met. My name is Mipha. I'm Sidon’s sister.”

 

For once, Link was glad he couldn't talk because he'd probably say something stupid.

 

Instead he nodded. She pulled back and inspected his face.

 

“Oh dear, you're still a bit red. Is it sore? I'm sure the healers have more red brew.”

 

She fussed like his mother. Link blushed harder and shook his head.

 

_No, no. I'm fine._

 

She watched him sign with intrigue. Behind her, Sidon joined them, giving Link a smile that melted him on the spot.

 

“He’s alright, Mipha. I think, perhaps, you’re forgetting your own strength.”

 

“Oh!”

 

She let him go right away and Link gasped softly. Honestly, he hadn’t even realized she was squeezing him that hard.

 

“I don’t hug Hylians very often. I apologize.”

 

Sidon put a hand on his sister’s shoulder and gently chided her, “Link is of Gerudo Town.”

 

“Gerudo, of course! I’m making an absolute mess of a first impression right now. I promise I’m not normally this imprudent. I’m just so pleased to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you from Sidon.”

 

It was impossible to miss the familial resemblance, they were both adorable when flustered.

 

“Of course, you also snatched a lightning arrow out of the air to save my life. Thank you for that. It was an incredible feat to witness.”

 

Mipha hugged him again, still too tight.

 

“Mipha, you’ve already hugged him once.”

 

“You needn’t be jealous, dear brother. I’ll gladly hug you, too. When I’m done with Link.”

 

“That’s not--” Sidon started to object, but then pouted. He looked at his sister hugging Link and he actually pouted.

 

It was too much for Link, he couldn’t stop himself. Mipha pulled back as soon as he began shaking, ready to apologize again for squeezing too much. But Link wasn’t in pain. As soon as he could draw in a full breath, Link _laughed._

 

His laughter was never loud, just bubbling puffs and huffs of air accentuated by the soft pop of his throat convulsing with no sound. Despite this, Link laughed hard, letting all of his nerves out with it.

 

Mipha was uncertain of how to react, but Sidon smiled wide again despite looking bewildered.

 

“What in Hyrule is so funny?”

 

_You. Her. Both of you. All of this._

 

He had to squeeze his own sides, trying to calm himself enough to sign properly.

 

“I’m not sure I understand, my friend.”

 

Link stood up straight and too a deep breath.

 

_I can’t believe I sat naked in the lap of a Prince. Naked! I invited a child to our wedding!_

 

There was more his hands itched to say, but the laughter was starting to really hurt.

 

Sidon’s eyes widened, his entire demeanor stiffening.

 

“Who…”

 

_A guard thanked me for saving his Princess. Your sister, the Princess._

 

It took many cleansing breaths to stop laughing so much.

 

_I can’t believe I didn’t figure it out sooner. I knew you had to upper class, but I didn’t guess you were royalty._

 

Sidon wasn’t smiling anymore. In fact, he looked a bit downcast, regretful even. What was left of Link’s humor died right away.

 

_What’s wrong?_

 

“Mipha, could you excuse us for a moment?”

 

“Of course, Sidon. I need to attend to your request anyway. May we all dine together for dinner tonight?”

 

She looked at Link as she asked, hopeful.

 

He nodded and gave her a respectful bow.

 

“Oh, none of that, Link. You’re not one of my citizens, you’re my friend.”

 

She gave him a third and final hug, then she hugged Sidon, too.

 

Link was starting to get worried, though.

 

Mipha left and took the guards with her, leaving them alone on the shore.

 

“I didn’t mean to keep it from you,” Sidon started softly. “No, that’s a lie. I did mean to keep it from you at first, because it’s what my father and sister insisted upon. Concealing who I am to the Zora was meant to protect my safety as I traveled.”

 

Sidon looked at Link sadly.

 

“I wanted to tell you as we grew close but I was afraid of ...this.”

 

Link tilted his head, not exactly following.

 

_Of what?_

 

“I never wanted you to feel embarrassed in front of me simply because of my title. I wanted you to be free to behave exactly as you wished without ever hiding anything. To just be yourself.”

 

Sidon moved closer and slowly dropped to one knee. If anyone else at the encampment saw their Prince kneeling in front of a small stranger, they said nothing.

 

“No one has ever felt comfortable enough with me to expose the most vulnerable parts of themselves, but you never seem to think twice about it. In return, I hope you’ve seen sides of me that no one else ever has.”

 

Link was flushed again. This time, though, he felt absolutely foolish. He’d been really embarrassed at first, but Sidon’s title didn’t actually change how he felt about him. He didn’t regret a single touch, word, or smile shared between them.

 

“I swear, it is the only thing I hid from you. Nothing else has been a lie or insincere. Link, I care about you very much. I want to keep getting to know you, even long after this task is completed. Please, don’t think less of me because of-”

 

Link stopped him with a kiss. Not to his lips for, even kneeling, Sidon’s lips were too far up to reach. Instead, Link hugged him tightly across the chest and pressed a happy kiss to the still-fresh scar on his shoulder. Sidon didn’t hesitate in holding him tight.

 

A large breath was sucked in through the Zora’s gills that was released as a sigh, ruffling through Link’s loose locks.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered.

 

They both pulled back reluctantly. Sidon brushed Link’s hair away from his forehead and pressed his lips there.

 

_I like your sister._

 

“I knew she’d like you, too. Although I’m concerned by how much.”

 

Link chuckled.

 

_Don’t be jealous._

 

“I’m not jealous.” He pouted again as he said it.

 

Link bit his lip to keep from smiling too wide. He pulled Sidon down further, but left enough room between them to be able to speak.

 

_You’re both very similar, but I like your hugs more._

 

Sidon stopped pouting but tried to hide how happy that made him. He wasn’t successful. It was adorable.

  
  
  
  


Sidon spent the rest of the afternoon showing Link off. Not outright, but every soldier who stopped to thank Link for what he’d done for their Princess had to then listen to a good fifteen minutes of Sidon essentially gushing about how incredible of a fighter Link was. Many shook his hand, a few vai even hugged him. Link had no idea Zora could be so friendly, but he’d never been around so many before.

 

From what he gathered walking around, the encampment was there permanently. It had simply been an outpost for the Zora Guard before it became a center of research concerning the drought. The Princess wasn’t there normally, she had just been passing through on her way home from Hyrule Castle when she heard a Lynel had settled itself upon the peak. Far too close for the comfort of her people since Lynels were violently territorial.

 

Now they had both the Princess _and_ Prince there for the night, everyone buzzed with excitement at the news.

 

Sidon seemed so comfortable, too. So happy. He’d clearly been missing his home. Link understood, he missed his home as well.

  
  


Dinner was a sight. Somehow, the Zora managed to put together a small feast for the royal siblings and their hero. Sidon and Mipha both tried to tell them that it really wasn’t necessary, but their people insisted. Fish and snails has been cooked to absolute perfection with butter, herbs, and cream. There were steamed greens that Link didn’t recognize, ripe fruit with juices that dribbled over pudding, and deep blue wine.

 

Link’s stomach grumbling loudly when it was served and Mipha looked at him in surprise. Sidon just laughed.

 

“The beast has awoken for another sacrifice.”

 

He considered trying to eat politely, or what he imagined polite would be in such company, but Sidon’s wish still rung in his head. So he shrugged and ate as politely as his mother had taught him. Suffice to say, it wasn’t very. The way Gerudos ate was hearty and sincere.

 

Everything he tried was delicious and the wine was very mellow. Though Link was beginning to suspect that he would only feel mellow until he tried to stand up.

 

Mipha and Sidon spoke with each other while they all ate and Link listened carefully.

 

“Father and the Council are struggling to give the citizens answers. Every few days, the healers have another patient too weak and drained to even walk around, let alone swim. Elders are turning almost grey, but no medicine is working. Even my own abilities are making minimal improvements.”

 

“Is it a new illness we’ve yet to encounter?”

 

“It’s difficult to say, but it seems that way. I’m glad you’re outside of the domain right now, the last thing our people need is to see their Prince falling ill as well.”

 

“And what of their Princess?”

 

Mipha gave Sidon a fond smile.

 

“I’ve been spending too much time with the Hylian King and Princess, working on the reservoir. I’m not home very often at the moment.”

 

Sidon sighed around his fork. Beneath the table, Link shyly put his hand against the white of Sidon’s thigh. The Prince glanced down with a small smile and covered the small hand with his own.

 

Mipha grinned at them both like she knew exactly what was happening out of her line of sight.

 

“So, Link, my brother has explained your current goal of heading into the Lost Wood. Does Lady Impa truly believe that this Majora’s mask could be the source of the drought?”

 

Link nodded, taking a sip of wine.

 

_She wants us to get it out of the water._

 

“She wants us to remove it from the water shrine.”

 

Mipha seemed thoughtful.

 

“Lady Impa is a very wise Sheikah. She’s seen more of this world and others like it than anyone truly realizes.”

 

Sidon looked surprised.

 

“You know Lady Impa?”

 

“I used to. A long time ago, when she came to check on Vah Ruta. She took me inside the beast and showed me out to deactivate it should anything ever happen. But I haven’t seen her in decades.”

 

“She came to the domain?”

 

Mipha laughed lightly. “She did. You were still a young hatchling then, it’s no surprise that you don’t remember.”

 

Link gently removed his hand from it warm encasement to ask, _do you think we should trust her?_

 

Mipha was Sidon’s sister, someone he’d known his whole life. Sidon trusted Mipha and Link trusted Sidon. So if Mipha believed Lady Impa, so would he.

 

Sidon relayed his question and Mipha nodded almost right away.

 

“It’s definitely worth looking into, I’d say.”

  
  
  


By the time Link finished his third glass of wine, he _knew_ he had to stop. The food had been incredible and Mipha got more giggly the more wine she had. Sidon’s talking got more animated. Link was enamored when he realized that Sidon was actually signing some things as he said them, without even realizing it.

 

Their conversation topics became more light-hearted with Mipha and Sidon telling Link about their father and members of the Zora council. Apparently the Zora King was huge. Far larger than Sidon. Link couldn’t even imagine it.

 

Mipha was older than Sidon and was the domain’s Crowned Princess, Sidon served as a diplomat, which was not hard to imagine at all. He was probably really good at it.

 

She asked Link about himself, which made Link feel shy. He told them both about his intense training growing up, more intense than most vai experienced so young, but his mother had insisted. He told them about his love of traditional Gerudo clothing and jewelry, and dancing. Sidon’s pupils widened when he mentioned the dancing and it took some prompting to get him to translate it for Mipha.

 

On his fifth glass of wine, Link had moved to sit next to Mipha and was teaching her some easy signs while she laughed and tried to mimic. A guard entered the tent and bowed respectfully.

 

“Your majesty, Gaddison has returned from the domain.”

 

“Oh! Send her in, please. Dear brother, I had Gaddison fetch what you asked for.”

 

“So quickly?”

 

“I told her it was important.”

 

A Zora vai that Link recognized entered the tent carrying a tough, leather bag.

 

“Your majesties,” she greeting, kneeling.

 

“Gaddison, you made excellent time. I think you’ll be giving Bazz a run for his rupees soon.”

 

“That is a wondrous compliment, my Princess. Thank you. I brought what you asked for.”

 

Standing again, Gaddison offered the bag to Mipha who immediately gave it to Link.

 

“This is for you, my dear. I hope it helps you in your goal.” She hugged him hard again. “Sidon will show you how to use it. As for me, I think I’d better head off to bed before I embarrass myself.”

 

Mipha nuzzled into Link’s hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Good night, my sweet friend. I hope to see you both in the morning before you leave.”

 

She gave Sidon a hug just as tight and the way they nuzzled into each other was adorable. Gaddison offered her a steadying hand when she bid them both goodnight, swaying only a little.

 

Alone in the tent, Link looked down at the bag, then up at Sidon in question.

 

_What’s this?_

 

Sidon looked only a bit unsteady. Link hadn’t stood up yet.

 

“A gift,” he finally answered. “I think we should find our tent for the night before you open it, though.”

 

He smiled and offered Link a hand up, thank Hylia. As soon as he stood, he almost fell flat on his face. The room spun and Sidon laughed.

 

“I should have warned you about the Chillshroom Wine. It’s a delightfully wicked dinner companion.”

 

Sidon dipped down and picked Link up in a very undignified manner, tucking him under his arm and leaving the tent.

 

If anyone looked at them weird, Link never noticed. He felt too dizzy and was giggling too much, trying to blow a raspberry against Sidon’s gills.

 

Their tent was close to the water’s edge, Link could hear it bubbling by when they entered. There were three cots inside. Two had been pushed together to make one big bed for Sidon, the other was by itself. Link’s pack and all their weapons were waiting for them.

 

Sidon put Link down on the larger bed and immediately flopped down on top of him as an immense dead weight. Link laughed harder, happily squished. When he couldn’t breath anymore, he smacked the chuckling Prince hard against the gills to get him off.

 

They laid there breathless and grinning for a few soothing moments.

 

Eventually, Link forced his sluggish body to get up. He still had the bag as he climbed clumsily up onto Sidon’s chest and straddled his waist. Sidon puffed and shifted Link’s legs further down so he could breathe. Link turned his attention back to the bag.

 

_What’s this?_

 

“Open it.”

 

Link looked suspiciously into gold eyes filled with humor, but he complied. With a lot of flair, he opened the flap and slowly loosened the drawstring. He watched Sidon the whole time.

 

Sidon didn’t break the eye contract and he kept his hands on Link’s knees, petting his thumbs over the satin of his pants.

 

Instead of reaching in, Link dumped the bag’s contents onto Sidon’s chest and looked down.

 

_Clothes?_

 

“Look again.”

 

The fabric was softer than silk and flowed through his fingers like water, but there were hard edges that Link uncovered. Scales.

 

_Armor?_

 

“Zora armor, made by my ancestors many generations ago. There should be a helmet.”

 

Link shook the bag. A bronze head piece fell free. Everything was bronze and midnight blue, the scales like glittering shells. Link matched the Prince’s eyes again.

 

“If the shrine is at the bottom of a lake, you’ll need to be able to remain underwater for extended periods of time. This armor is enchanted. With it, you’ll be able to breathe underwater with as much ease as any Zora. No gills required.”

 

Link had been avoiding even thinking about it. Diving into a lake bed frightened him, even as a thought. But Sidon had thought about it for him. He pulled the armor to his chest and nodded.

 

“...You don’t like the water, do you?”

 

Link shrugged and admitted, _I can’t swim._

 

“The armor will help with that, too. Try it on, I want to see.”

 

_What?_

 

“Try it on. Make sure it fits.”

 

Sidon sat up and lifted Link off of him, putting him down on his unsteady feet and giving him all of the armor. Link stumbled just a little on the way to the other cot to drop it all there.

 

Without thinking much of it, he unstrapped his voe armor and let it fall to the ground with heavy thunks. The golden chains were next as he carefully unclasped each one. In turning to reach one that went under his arm, Link realized Sidon was still watching him.

 

Avidly.

 

Oh he was definitely sloshed. Sober Sidon would have turned away or closed his eyes by now. Instead, his pupils were wide, turning gold irises into rings. Heat bloomed in Link’s body.

 

After the chains, he unbuckled the padded sleeves and slowly pulled them down his arms, one at a time. Milking it, Link paused his undressing to stretch his arms above his head. He heard Sidon’s gills flutter around a sharp breath.

 

Link didn’t even need wine to enjoy this tease, but it made his movements smoother than his nerves would have. He untied his sash and let it fall slowly behind him as he peeked back with a hooded gaze. Sidon breathed sharply again, hands twitching where they rested on his knees.

 

With less build-up, Link hooked his thumbs into the waistbands of his pants and underpants, slid them down over his hips, and kicked them away. The only things left on him were his earrings.

 

He didn’t pick up the Zora armor, didn’t even give it a second glance. Instead he turned back to Sidon and closed the distance between them in measured steps. It was hard to resist covering himself, but he wanted Sidon to see everything he was.

 

Sidon, who wasn’t even blinking. His claws were digging into his own skin and scales as he was dragging his gaze over every bit of Link he could see at that angle. Link watched him swallow hard.

 

Even with the wine, Link couldn’t let Sidon stare shamelessly at his groin for too long without starting to feel shy. So he took Sidon’s cheeks in his palms and their eyes met again.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Sidon whispered.

 

His hands twitched forward but he stopped himself. So, Link nodded his head; wanting Sidon to know it was alright.

 

The Zora’s hands shook when they grazed over Link’s hips and they both shivered at the touch. Link leaned up on the balls of his feet to nose against Sidon’s crest.

 

The kiss that followed was slow, Sidon pulling him closer with a hand in soft hair. His other arm looped around Link’s fit waist to draw him in.

 

Link deepened it first, nibbling a smooth lip and tasting the Prince’s saliva. He knew there were sharp and dangerous teeth in there, but there was also a warm tongue. He lapped gently over the surface of Sidon’s closed teeth and earned a groan in response. The hand in his hair clenched and pulled, making Link gasp and freeze.

 

They both stilled, breathing heavier and lips barely touching. They had an unspoken choice between them and they both knew it. They’d been drinking enough for this to get out of control, for them to feel each other whole and intimately. But they could also keep it tame and just enjoy being together without taking it further than either of them were ready for; considering they hadn’t discussed becoming sexual with each other or what their lines and limits were.

 

Sidon kissed Link gently again, hand slipping from his hair down his smooth back. They both relaxed and knew this was better.

 

Without any more words that night, Link crawled into the bed with Sidon and let himself be covered in a blanket. Sweet sleep called to him and Link was safe and comfortable in the arms of his noble knight. His Prince?

 

His Sidon.

 

-

  


“There’s nothing that will harm you and you will not be swept away. I’m here with you, I’d never let anything happen.”

 

The river was a cold wake-up call against Sidon’s scales and Sidon had thick skin. He could only imagine how cold it was for Link, even with the Zora armor on.

 

His teeth were chattering and the grip he had on Sidon's upper arms was quite painful. Link was very strong and, at the moment, very afraid. He had a grip on Sidon like a squid.

 

They were still in the shallows.

  


Despite the wine the night before, Sidon had woken up early. He did his best not to ogle Link's sleeping, nude form. He pressed small kisses all over his face and neck until he woke up laughing.

 

Instead of putting on his normal clothes, Sidon helped him dress in the Zora armor, insisting on a morning swimming lesson before they left. He needed to at least be familiar with how the armor was going to work. It wasn't going well.

 

Luckily, Sidon had the patience of the immortals.

 

“My dear,” he hugged the small body closer to himself and nuzzled his cheek. “I don't mean to sound boastful, but I am the fastest and strongest swimmer in the domain. That's not opinion, it's tested fact.”

 

He pulled back to see into frightened eyes, smiling gently.

 

“Above that, you're very precious to me. Do you think I'd let anything happen to you in the water?”

 

Link slowly shook his head, glancing down at the water around them. His teeth were still clicking together but the death-vice on Sidon's arms let up just a bit.

 

“The suit will make you more hydrodynamic than you'd be in your own skin. It will be easier for you to move around and stay submerged. Do you want to try letting go?”

 

Link shook his head again and Sidon chuckled.

 

“Well, I'm going to let go. But you will never be out of my arm’s reach.”

 

The grip on his arms tightened with new vigor as Sidon retracted his hold. He didn't wince or grimace. Simply smiled and leaned down to kiss the bronze helm.

 

“You're very strong, my sweet. I'm sorry to say it but you're hurting me.”

 

Link gasped and immediately let go, snatching his hands away. Sidon took him gently by the elbow as he apologized so the current would push him under; he still had the Prince squeezed between his thighs.

 

“There is nothing to forgive. I understand that you're scared, but I also know that you’re brave and very capable. You _can_ do this. Now, let’s try standing on our own.”

 

Link nodded, clenching his jaw closed to stop the shivering. Instead of reaching for Sidon again, he put his legs down and felt the end of his Zora-shaped flippers scraping the bottom. Slowly, Sidon let go of his elbow.

 

“You're doing wonderfully. Just move your arms to push against the current. Very good!”

 

Eventually, Link's shoulders relaxed more. Although, he was clearly refusing to look at the water flowing around up to his chest. Staring at Sidon instead.

 

“To help you breathe underwater, you only need to pull this up over your nose. The same place you wear your veil.”

 

Sidon pulled the collar up over the Gerudo’s chin.

 

“But you should pull it down once you're no longer submerged or breathing normally will be difficult.”

 

Link nodded a jerky motion.

 

“And the most important thing to remember,” Sidon sunk himself further into the river. “Is that you look breathtaking in the colors of the crown.”

 

He didn’t see Link’s reaction, but he really hoped it was one of his perfect blushes. Sidon felt that saying such a thing was ridiculous, but he didn’t care. Link was stunning with the deep blue of the armor laying in contrast to his richly tanned skin. His eyes stood out brighter than sapphires.

 

Sidon smiled childishly to himself, floating parallel to the bottom of the shallows, and waited for Link to join him. He had every ounce of confidence that Link would be an excellent swimmer, once he came to terms with his fears and put them behind.

 

It took a while.

 

Sidon entertained himself with a brief fantasy of Link donned in silver regalia, standing next to him in the throne room as he attended his father.

 

Above, Link began to submerge with a struggle. Sidon reached up for his hands and helped pull him down.

 

Link scrambled to hold on to Sidon again, eyes clenched tightly shut. He had the mask on correctly, now Sidon just hoped he wouldn’t fight the armor’s magic that would help him breathe. He hugged the small person to him, not letting them get moved by the current all around.

 

After a minute or so, Sidon tilted Link’s face to see him. His eyes were still jammed shut but he seemed to be breathing just fine. Sidon couldn’t help smiling at him. As deadly as a ray’s sting and as adorable as a dumbo octopus.

 

Thumbs caressed gently over the closed lids and Link shook his head.

 

With a chuckle bubbling on his lips, Sidon pulled him in and kissed him over the mask. Link gasped and bubbles escaped from the back of his helm, but he still didn’t open his eyes. He did find Sidon’s skin to pinch, though.

 

Sidon took Link back up to the surface, still chuckling.

 

“That was a dirty trick, forgive me.” He was tugging Link’s mask down to give him a real kiss in apology when someone from the shore whistled to them.

 

Mipha stood there with six guards. She was grinning at them like she knew something.

 

“I’m heading back to the domain, dear brother. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

 

They met her halfway into the shallows.

 

“Not that I can think of. Thank you for everything you’ve done already.”

 

“It’s my delight.”

 

She caught Link in a hug before he had a chance to say a word.

 

“I’m _so_ happy we could meet. I hope we do so again someday.” When she pulled back, it was with a kiss to his cheek. “Please take care of my little brother and stay well.”

 

He hugged her back.

 

When the Princess turned to Sidon, she became a lot more serious.

 

“Sidon, I’ve ordered a detail of four guards to escort you both the the Lost Wood and look out for you along the perimeter.”

 

“What?”

 

“I won’t take no for an answer. The Lost Wood is a dangerous place. People who enter are always in danger of getting lost and trapped in it’s living labyrinth for all eternity. Their souls become ghosts, unable to rest.”

 

“I think that last part is just rumor.”

 

“Regardless, I would feel much more at ease if you took the guards with you. Sidon, please.”

 

He couldn’t argue with the way she looked at him. That worried, motherly look that always made him feel guilty. Even if he hadn’t done anything wrong.

 

Sidon sighed, it was just an escort to the wood’s edge.

 

He glanced down at Link who gave him a smile and nod.

 

“Alright. We’ll take them with us without a fuss.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

They embraced one last time.

  
  
  


Link and Sidon both waited until Mipha and her guards were out of sight, heading up the river towards home. It felt bittersweet to watch her go.

 

A small hand crept into Sidon’s and he looked down with a warm smile ready.

 

“I’ll be fine,” he promised quietly.

 

As long as Link was there, he’d always be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, there's only one chapter left.
> 
> I have to fit the rest of this story into one chapter. I'm gonna cry.
> 
> Also! If you folks use Twitter, you can find me @SeamoBeemo for story updates and fits of madness.


	10. Letting Time Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible with climaxes, I'm sorry. But I feel like I was able to wrap it up okay. No trigger warnings again. Also, not as many sweet moments between Link and Sidon here compared to previous chapters because I'm kinda holding out for the companion story that's coming after this.
> 
> You read that right, there's a part two to their love story. Keep your eyes peeled, folks. I promise you'll know it when you see it. Anyway, this has been a blast! It's been a long time since I've written fanfiction and this was the first one I started in the LoZ fandom. Idk what took me so long to join you all.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Lost Wood was a curious and foreboding place. Behind them, trees grew tall and green, the cooler weather fading some into beautiful hues of gold and yellow.

 

But in front of them, the Lost Wood was all crooked, tired trees drenched in mist and fog. It was familiar to Link ….and not. His dreams whispered in his ears and he shivered despite himself.

 

“Your lantern, my lord.”

 

Sidon was eyeing the forest with just as much trepidation as he thanked the guard who offered him the lantern.

 

“Are you certain you wish to enter alone, your majesty? Not that we don't have the utmost faith in yours and noble Link’s abilities, but this forest is…”

 

_ Waiting for us. _

 

Sidon didn't actually see what he said, he was turning down the guard's offer. So he tapped him on the hip and tilted his head towards the forest entrance.

 

“Yes, we should go. Move out along the perimeter, but do not enter the forest unless absolutely necessary.”

 

The guards nodded and obeyed, leaving them on the road.

 

Link was staring into the woods again, at the burning posts just inside. If there were already lights to guide them, why did they need a lantern?

 

_ Let's go. _

 

Sidon followed closely behind Link. The mist parted open to welcome them, then closed behind them like a door. It was deathly silent all around.

 

“Lady Impa said to follow the lights until they stopped, then to let the lantern lead the way.”

 

_ What does that mean? _

 

“I'm uncertain.”

 

Dead leaves crunched underfoot as they moved along the path of light posts. They were both tense and cautious as they moved. Golden chains clicked prettily against his armor plates and echoed faintly through the trees.

 

Every so often a deer or rabbit would wander by, unafraid of them but moving urgently.

 

Eventually, the light posts ended. Around them was nothing but trees. The fog was so dense that neither could see more than a few feet in any direction.

 

Sidon held the lantern up, a chilled wind blowing the glowing embers into the dim. Link paused and listened, putting his hand up to stop Sidon as well.

 

“What is it?”

 

_ Do you hear ...music? _

 

“Do I hear what?”

 

_ M u s i c.  _

 

A giggle chilled them both, sword and scimitar ringing from their sheaths. 

 

“Stay close together.”

 

_ Yeah. _

 

“Whatever happens, Link, you can count on me. Let us show the enemy no fear-”

 

A loud cackle and trumpet horn rang out of the trees and shadows dropped over them from above. Link and Sidon both reacted spectacularly, dodging and striking the creatures. Long arms were parried and sliced clean off and the shadows fell limply to the ground as more were falling from above.

 

“Link!”

 

The fog made it difficult to see them coming, but Link’s reflexes were envied back home. He made quick work of them with his blade, using the trees and terrain to try and balance the terms of engagement. They just kept coming. Every time he tried to create enough of a distance between him and the enemy, more shadowed over him and forced him to dodge again. He could hear Sidon struggling just as much to keep up with the wave of attacks.

 

Just as he cleaved his scimitar into one of their hard bodies, a solid weight knocked Link to the ground. His head must have hit something because the next moments were dazed and left his ears ringing. His weapon was gone from his hand.

 

Instincts kicking in over conscious action, Link kicked and clawed until he freed himself of the thing on top of him. He scrambled up and pulled his spear free of it’s holster on his back. Muscle memory had him twisting around with a sharp thrust that pinned the thing onto the thick trunk of a tree.

 

As his head cleared, no other attacks fell upon him and the forest was quiet once more, the ringing in his ears fading away. There was only moonlight to see by now, so Link stepped closer to his pinned enemy, expecting a beast, but it was nothing of the sort. It was a ...puppet? 

 

Made all in wood with lifeless red eyes that stared right through him. Thin, severed threads hung from its limbs and head. 

 

Link braced a foot against it and yanked his spear free. That’s when he realized he was alone.

 

He’d wandered too far during the fight. Link couldn’t see or hear Sidon, nor could he see the lantern or the burning posts. He walked in a small circle, straining his eyes and ears but he was absolutely alone. Hylia help him, he couldn’t even call out. Those puppets hadn’t really been trying to hurt them, they were just trying to separate them, and it worked.

 

As he tried to figure out what he should do, Link heard faint music again, ears twitching towards the sound. It was the same melody from his dream, a soothing sound that seemed to suit the forest when it wasn’t gloomy and thick with fog.

 

Not taking any chances, Link kept his spear ready as he slowly followed it slowly.

 

No more puppets sprang on him from the shadows, but Link wasn’t taking an chances. He didn’t know where Sidon was but he had the lantern so hopefully he’d be alright and not get lost like Link clearly had.

 

There was no path under his feet, just the soft crackle of dry leaves and small twigs, but the wind seemed to blow the grass and tree branches out of his way. As if the forest was welcoming him into its depths. Link shivered in his skin. He jumped at every rustle of an animal and every faint and distant bird call.

 

The trees began to all look the same and Link was almost certain he was walking in a large circle, but the music was getting louder. It’s tune was cheery and light, but Link didn’t trust it for a second. This had to be a trap. Separate him from his ally, lead him astray, then ambush him. It was common tactics the Yiga used.

 

But the ambush never came. Link turned around a large tree and stopped dead in his tracks when he found himself facing ruins. Crumbling and moss-covered ruins, like he’d seen in his dreams. Was he actually going the right way?

 

The music had stopped, leaving the air around him still and eerily quiet.

 

Angling his spear downward, Link crept up to the failing remnants of a doorway and passed under it, scanning all around him.

 

It led to a stone floor over the forest earth, in the center was a sword, plunged into the depths of a stone pedestal. It looked old and dull, vines twisting up around the handle. Was this the sword Impa had spoken of?

 

He didn’t get within ten feet of it when someone spoke.

 

“Go no further, boy.”

 

Link whipped around with his spear, but there was no one there. No body to match the deep, old voice. He took a slow step back towards the sword and the voice rumbled again. This time, he saw where it came from.

 

The great tree before him  _ moved. _

 

“This is a sacred grove, you have no reason to be here.”

 

The tree was speaking to him. Link almost fell on his ass.

 

“I am the Deku Tree, guardian of the Master Sword. Leave now while you can, boy, or you may never see home again.”

 

Guardian of the Master Sword. Guardian of the sword? Link gasped and dropped his spear to the ground. He yanked his pack off his back and searched for the letter Impa had given him. The one he was supposed to give to the guardian of the sword.

 

It was crumpled when he pulled it free and it snatched itself out of his hand, much to his surprise. He watched it float over and up to the tree, unfolding itself. Link quickly put his pack back on and picked up his spear.

 

Like an old man, the tree mumbled to itself as it read the letter. Eventually, the letter floated down to the ground and didn’t move again.

 

“I see. So you are Link.”

 

He nodded, still tense.

 

“Well Link, you may attempt to draw the sword if you’d like, but be warned. The sword will only pull free for those worthy of it’s strength. Take care, for if you are not worthy, it may cost you your life.”

 

Link looked from the tree to the sword, then back at the tree. That seemed pretty dramatic for a sword. He put his spear back in its holster and approached the blade. He couldn’t see what made it so powerful, his scimitar was far sharper in comparison.

 

Bracing a foot against the pedestal, Link gripped the sword’s hilt and pommel in both hands and gave a good yank. It winded him immediately and the sword didn’t even budge. He tried again, grunting as he pulled. He could feel the Deku Tree watching him, waiting. Strength was leaving his arms and his heartbeat was erratic. Link felt himself growing dizzy.

 

He couldn’t do it, the sword hadn’t so much as eased a hairs width.

 

Link let go with a gasp, panting to catch his breath. 

 

“Not so worthy this time, after all,” was all the Deku Tree said, softly. 

 

Wind blew over them and through the Deku Tree’s leaves. Suddenly, torches illuminated another line of burning posts through the trees.

 

“You’ll find Lake Saria down this path.”

 

_ And my friend? _

 

“You may find the Prince, as well. Good luck, Link.”

 

With that, the tree went still again. Link was too eager to find Sidon and the lake to worry about a talking tree not thinking he was worthy enough for a rusty sword. He took off down the path at a jog.

 

The posts went out as he passed them, leading him on a winding path. It felt like a long time, but the moment Link heard Sidon’s voice, he picked up the pace.

 

“Link! Can you hear me!”

 

Sidon’s voice sounded ragged, like he’d been calling for a long time. He could hear more puppets and a faint tinny of a trumpet horn every so often. When he broke through a thick of the fog, he rammed his spear right into a puppet’s back, heaving it up and over, behind him. The trumpet sounds stopped and no more puppets fell from the tree tops.

 

Sidon had both his own sword and Link’s, making the remaining two puppets easy work. He dropped both once the puppets stopped moving and nearly crushed Link against his chest.

 

“Where did you go? I couldn’t find you. I thought I’d gotten lost.” His voice shook as he spoke, which in turn shook Link down in his heart. He pushed Sidon back enough to speak.

 

_ I found the sword but it’s not going to help us. _

 

Then he tried to bodily climb Sidon, who made it easy by just picking Link up and holding him close.

 

_ We’re not lost. I won’t leave you again. _ At least, not if he could help it.  _ Okay? _

 

Sidon nodded and squished Link against him again, breathing him in deep through his mouth.

 

“Okay. Lead the way.”

 

Sheathing his blade, Link continued to follow the torches, this time with Sidon right beside him. Link was eager to finish what they came for and get out of the woods. Mipha had been right, it was a dangerous place to the body and the mind.

 

No other puppets attacked them. In fact, they stumbled upon the lake so suddenly that Link almost ran right into the water. Sidon was the only reason he didn’t. The lake wasn’t very large and the surface was as still as glass.

 

“Lake Saria.”

 

Link nodded.

 

“And the shrine is at the bottom.”

 

Link swallowed and nodded again.

 

“You should put the Zora armor on.”

 

Another nod.

 

“Probably now, would be a good time.”

 

Link didn’t get to finish his nod. Sidon sat down on the damp earth next to him and made Link look at him.

 

“My dear, I know you dislike water. But the sooner we can get into the shrine and remove that mask, the sooner we’ll be able to leave the water again. Then be able to leave this horrid forest. You can hold onto me in the water, I’ll get us into the shrine in no time at all.” 

 

Link took a deep breath of courage and turned to face Sidon fully. He placed his fingertips against his own lips and brushed them up along his cheekbone. Sidon looked at him curiously, tucking a piece of his hair away from his forehead. Link repeated the motion before pointing to both his lips and Sidon’s. He made the sign one last time. Sidon caught on.

 

“Of course you can have a kiss,” he whispered, leaning down and pressing their lips firmly together. Link hooked his fingers under the edges of the chestplate Sidon still wore, pulling him close. The soft weight of a fin brushed over Link’s shoulder when they separated from one kiss and Sidon tilted his head the other direction to give him another. Link savored the cool and foreign taste of the Prince’s lips. He couldn’t predict what might happen to them in the shrine, but he sent a prayer to the Goddess for their safe return so he could kiss Sidon more. So he could be with Sidon more without a looming threat hanging over their heads. He’d never wanted anything so much.

 

They didn’t pull apart with longing because determination alight in them both.

 

“I’ll keep watch as you change.”

  
  
  
  
  


With the Zora armor on, the wind’s chill couldn’t creep goosebumps along his skin but the frigid water had that taken care of. Link was latched onto Sidon’s back as he took them to the deepest part of the lake.

 

“Ready?”

 

Link pulled the collar up over his mouth and nose, nodding. Eyes clenched shut before the water could even reach his face.

 

It was so easy for Sidon to submerge them, Link could feel his limbs and fins moving the water around them as easily as if it were air. As much as he didn’t want to, Link slowly opened his eyes. The water stung for a moment but the moment passed. Around them was deep darkness and Link immediately regretted seeing it. His only consolation was seeing Sidon swim with his whole body.

 

The tail over Link’s shoulder moved with the rest of him. It felt powerful every time it brushed against Link’s helm. They stopped sinking and Sidon began searching for the entrance to the shrine. It was very difficult to see for Link, but he had no idea what Sidon could see in the water.

 

It only took a few minutes to find a faint glow in the darkness.

 

The submerged shrine was etched in carvings similar to those on the slate, the Sheikah eye standing out proudly. They glowed in an orangey-red, though, unlike the blue he’d seen so far. Sidon brought them to it’s entrance and Link let go of his back to float closer. The entryway had a circle on the bottom that was cracked, water moving freely through it. Link bent down over it, hearing distant whispers through the helmet covering his head. Sidon felt at the crack, eyes springing open in surprise.

 

“Do you feel that?” His voice was muffled and heavily distorted by the water, but Link could still hear him. He shook his head no.

 

_ Do you hear that? _

 

Sidon struggled to make sense of his signs since Link was trying to sign and not float away at the same time.

 

“You hear something? What do you hear?”

 

_ A voice, whispering. _

 

The cracked stone suddenly lit up orange, startling them both with a rush of bubbles. It scraped stone against stone when it began lowering down into the shrine, creating an ominous hole that Link wasn’t sure Sidon would fit through. He looked at Sidon, ready to say as much, but the Zora was already nodding.

 

“I’ll fit. It will be tight, but I’ll fit. You should go first, though.”

 

_ Are you sure? _

 

“Yes. I’ll be right behind you.”

 

Swallowing trepidation, Link gripped the edge of the hole and pulled himself into it, head first. 

 

Sidon had to help push him along from behind when he needed it. Etchings flared to life in the tunnel walls as they passed, while the tunnel itself seemed endless as it curved into the earth. The pommel of the scimitar strapped to his back kept scraping against the stone. Link was having a really hard time making himself sink. Eventually, the tunnel bottomed out into a dark cavern. Link tried to move out of Sidon’s way, pulling himself along the ceiling the tunnel spouted into. He grabbed onto the Zora again when they were both in the dim and Sidon pulled him down, close enough for Link to see the spots along his crest and tail glow faintly in the lack of light.

 

_ What can you see? _

 

“Not much. Though I’m smelling a great deal.”

 

Link tilted his head in confusion.

 

“The water here is thick and metallic. I’m beginning to feel a bit light-headed, actually.”

 

From the light in the tunnel, Link could barely see how tired his companion looked. His chest dragged the water through his gills heavily. Link grabbed Sidon’s attention and pointed back towards the tunnel.

 

_ I’ll get the mask. _

 

“Absolutely not. I’m not leaving you here, you can barely swim.”

 

Ignoring his protest, Link turned around and twisted out of Sidon’s hold. The armor made his movements smooth and easy, but he knew his swimming was sloppy at best. He  _ could _ move, though, and more than just barely.

 

“Link, wait!”

 

He didn’t. He wanted to find the mask so they could leave. Impa had told them that there was a chest in the back of the chamber that held the mask in it. It was very dark though with no glowing etchings to show him the way this time. It was nothing but darkness all around and a blur of light behind him. How in the name of Din was he going to find his way, let alone the chest?

 

Link was spurred from his thoughts by the feeling of something moving against his hip. He groped over his belt and realized it was one of his pouches. As soon as he released the clasp, light erupted.

 

The stone Impa had given him, the twilight stone, floated out of the pouch as though it weighed nothing, and it  _ glowed _ . Luminous and bright, it allowed Link to see all around him within a few feet. Was this the Princess of Twilight helping him again? Link grasped the stone and looked for his way forward.

 

As he did so, he thought he felt something move in the shadows of the room. The water pushed against his side but when he held the stone out, he could see nothing but the blackness on the other side of stone pillars.

 

He heard Sidon again behind him, but his voice was garbled and difficult to hear. Link pressed on. He had to do this so Sidon could leave the water that was making him feel ill. 

 

At the very back of the darkened chamber, a chest sat upon a stone slab. It wasn’t a large chest, nor was it highly decorated. It looked to be made of metal and had some overgrown vines coiling around it. Link flailed to sink down closer to it and grabbed onto one of the handles to pull himself down the rest of the way. It wasn’t locked, he realized. The latched moved slightly with the current he was making. Frowning beneath his collar, Link lifted the lid and held the twilight stone up to see inside.

 

It was empty.

 

There was no mask, there wasn’t even silt in the bottom. A single, small bubble floated out, but that was it. Where was the mask? Caught in his confusion, Link didn’t notice the vine curling around his wrist until it yanked at him. With a startled burst of bubbles, Link snatched his hands away from the chest, a sharp pain cutting open the skin of his wrist. All the vines twitched and slunk back into the darkness. Link felt the current moving again, this time at his back.

 

The water muffled his startled scream when Sidon shot right at him, snatching him close with eyes wide and dark.

 

“What happened? I smell blood.” He picked up Link’s wrist and brought it to his face, inhaling the pink water blooming from his cut. “What did this?”

 

A ripple through the water froze them both. Link held up the twilight stone so they could both see, but Sidon clearly saw more than him.

 

“Link.” His voice was low with warning, eyes still wide. “I don’t know what that is.”

 

He wanted to ask him what, but didn’t have to wait for an answer.

 

Around the pillars closest to them, black vines crept over the stone. But they weren’t vines, they were alive like tentacles. Slowly, something huge and black moved into the light, blocking the way they came.

 

It’s body was a mystery, all Link could see was a mess of tentacles with a pair of twisted arms and legs dangling inside. At the head of the hulking beast were glowing yellow eyes. As it lowered itself to be seen, Majora’s mask came sharply into focus.

 

“..L I NKkkkk...”

 

“Move!”

 

The tentacles struck hard and quick, but Sidon had shoved Link towards the ceiling and himself dove to the side. Link hit the stone with a grunt then scrambled to move as more tentacles followed him. He drew his blade with difficulty. Using it with the water’s drag was even more difficult, but he sliced with all his strength.

 

The mask had regained consciousness. That must have been why it was draining energy through the rivers and lakes, it was building enough strength to escape the shrine.

 

Link dove down deeper with a struggle. He felt the tips of tentacles lick at him, creating small rips in the fabric of his armor and small kisses of pain in his skin. He dropped the twilight stone and it landed beneath him, illuminating him as a target that the creature took advantage of.

 

Tentacles shot out and wrapped tightly around him, restricting his movements. He couldn’t even raise his blade. Link thrashed wildly as the Majora’s mask slid around to his side of the beast’s body. A neck stretched out with sickening pops as the mask came closer to his own face, eyes on fire with unnatural intent. A chilled whisper touched his ears beneath the helmet.

 

“P ut me ..onnn. I ca n give y ouuu ….un told pow errr…”

 

Link shook his head violently, even as pinpricks of pain popped into his skin, tentacles tightening their hold.

 

“..Lin K…”

 

A beast-like roar rushed passed Link followed by the creature’s high-pitched shriek as it’s hold loosened.

 

Blade in hand, Sidon had cleanly severed the tentacles that held him. He moved much more quickly with his sword, protecting him despite clear injuries of his own already.

 

Clenching his jaw, Link pulled away the sharp teeth of the tentacles the kept his sword arm bound and moved forward as quickly as he could. Without thinking of what Impa had asked of them, or what the consequences would be, he curled himself to strike with a powerful thrust.

 

The moment his blade pierced the mask, another shriek shook the water, letting loose a pulse that almost pushed him back. The beast’s body began to shake violently, trying to throw Link off. But before it could, a second blade struck right below Link’s, forcing the mask to crack in two.

 

Like an explosion, a current threw them both back, hurdling into the furthest wall of the shrine. Bubbles and the overwhelming pressure of energy and anger blasted against them, shrill screams deafening them. In the flurry, Sidon found Link’s hand and slowly dragged them both up to the tunnel opening.

 

In what felt like no time at all, they were both back in the lake bed with Sidon hastening their rise to breach the surface. Lightning cracked the sky above them with a rumble of thunder that shook the lake. Rain began to fall in heavy drops. Link ripped the collar of his armor down and sucked in a deep breath, practically yanking the helmet off of his head.

 

Had they done it?

 

As he was turning to Sidon, a large hand slipped into the soaked hair plastered against his skull and pulled Link in for a kiss. It was wet and messy but Link moaned at the feeling of a long and dexterous tongue against his own. He barely felt the prick of teeth as they separated. Link wound his arms around Sidon’s neck and kissed him again.

 

Rain thundered down around them as they bobbed in the water, unable to let each other go from their deep kisses. It wasn’t until the lake began to swell did Sidon try to pull away.

 

“We should go before the area floods.” He sounded breathless, pressing lighter smacks to Link’s hungry lips. “Come with me, my love.”

 

-

  
  


The guard detail Mipha had assigned to Sidon found them three days later at an otherwise empty stable near the Great Hyrule Forest. It had been raining heavily ever since they’d left the shrine. Sidon was by no means an expert, but he had a strong feeling the drought was over. Whatever Majora’s mask had been doing was reversing in on itself. Sidon was uncertain of where the rain was coming from since he’d been very certain the rivers and lakes hadn’t been evaporating. But in all honesty, he hadn’t thought about it much and didn’t care to. 

 

Those three days were filled with nothing but Link. His lips, his mouth, his voiceless moans, silken hair wrapped around his fingers, and soft skin that Sidon happily murmured sweet nothings against in a rosy haze. They were, without question, the best three days of his life thus far. He was a bit disappointed when the guards came knocking and Link pulled on silk pants to cover skin that Sidon had absolutely not been finished with. For decencies sake.

 

Apparently the entire region was experiencing heavy rain, which came with flooding. Link rode on Sidon’s back nearly the entire way to the wetlands encampment, where Mipha and Impa were waiting for them. He didn’t complain about the water or even pout at it. He held onto the Prince’s shoulders with his face nestled against the crook where Sidon’s tail met his neck. As they swam, Sidon felt warm puffs against his scales with an occasional kiss.

 

Sweet Hylia, he wanted to take his little hero home and keep him in bed for a  _ week. _

  
  
  


In a very undignified manner, Mipha screamed when they reach the encampment, crushing Sidon and Link both in a powerful hug. She kept praising their efforts and telling them how proud she was, kissing both of their cheeks multiple times. Sidon had to gently pry her off of Link just so he could breathe.

 

Impa looked impressed, until she realized they hadn’t brought back the mask.

  
  


“You broke it.”

 

Sidon nodded guiltily while Link just nodded and shrugged. They both sat in a tent with the old Sheikah woman, Paya at her side, ever faithful. 

 

_ Even if we had gotten it out of the water, it was already alive. _

 

“It’s true, Lady Impa. We really couldn’t fathom another way.”

 

She considered them for a quiet moment before nodding.

 

“I’ll send someone to collect the pieces once the rain has died down. ...So the entire shrine had flooded with water? That must’ve been what woke Majora up.” She grumbled, “I’m still amazed it managed to do what it did.”

 

She studied them once again, taking in small flecking scars and Link’s obvious lovebites. They were both proud of themselves and were unable to stray away from one another very far for very long. She could see no bite wounds on Link but supposed it would only be a matter of time.

 

“Thank you Prince Sidon for your valiant service to Hyrule. You make your father and your people proud.”

 

Sidon nodded his head in thanks.

 

“And you, Link of Gerudo Town. You may not be Time’s Hero in this lifetime, but you have certainly proven that you’re still a champion for all kind. Your mother raised you better than I could have ever hoped to raise you myself, and the world is better for it. You’re better for it. The strength of the Gerudo has saved us all.”

 

Impa and Paya both bowed to them. Sidon glanced down at Link’s smile and felt his heart warm.

  
  


Despite the rain, Mipha threw together a small feast for them, which Link dug into like he’d been starving. All they’d eaten the last few days were rations the Sheikah had given them. They stayed near each other all night, laughing and drinking with everyone in the encampment. When they finally collapsed onto the cots in their tent, completely sloshed on chillshroom wine, Sidon helped peel away Link’s armor to hold his bare skin close under thick blankets. 

 

It felt like heaven under the sound of a storm, and every kiss came with a promise that it wouldn’t be the last.

  
  
  
  


As much as Sidon wanted to beg on his hands and knees for him to stay longer, he knew Link had to go home. He needed to check on his people, on his family, and make sure the desert was not immune to the quenching of the land. Sidon knew how he longed to see his mother. He understood that Link had to go.

 

His heart still felt like it was dropping out of his body, though.

 

Four guards waited for Sidon on the edge of Lake Hylia, facing out over the water. An additional two waited near the road, equally interested in whatever was on the other side of it. None of them paid any attention whatsoever to the couple who stood amidst some trees in between them. Respectfully, they gave their Prince and Link privacy in their goodbyes.

 

“May I write to you?” Sidon asked softly against Link’s lips in between loving kisses.

 

Sidon was kneeling on the ground while the Gerudo stood on a tree stump to even their heights. Neither were satisfied with any kiss being their last one until they could see each other again. And neither knew when that would be. The states of their homes was uncertain to them both.

 

Link nodded and sighed, hugging Sidon closer. So tightly pressed to Sidon’s chest, he could feel his small Gerudo’s heart beat. Just as fluttery and upset as his own.

 

“This isn’t forever, my dear. There is no desert I wouldn’t cross to see you again.”

 

Link unwound one arm to spell out,  _ or I you. _

 

When their lips met again, Sidon held it. He memorized the feeling, the taste of his beloved’s lips. Nothing would ever be the same after this. 

 

With immense difficulty and a few more desperate touches to each other, Sidon let Link go. Then Link pulled the Sheikah slate up from where he’d mounted it to his hip and waved Sidon back in again, who was more than happy to oblige. Not that they hadn’t already taken dozens of photos. Some of which Sidon really hoped Link never showed anyone, regardless of how much he likes them.

 

In this one, they’re both wearing weary smiles edged in sadness. Sidon was almost embarrassed with himself so he prodded Link to take another, smiled like he meant it, and hugged Link tight. Link laughed in surprise just as the slate snapped the photo. It was a much better still memory. Before they separated again, Link looked into Sidon’s  golden eyes and bit his lip. After a second or two, he reached up to one of his earrings and took it out, offering it up to Sidon.

 

Link’s mother had given him those earrings, he’d protected them like nothing else the whole trip. But now he wanted Sidon to have one. Sidon didn’t even know what to say.

 

He accepted it with a smile.

 

“I’ll treasure it always. As I treasure you.”

 

_ You’d better. Or my mom will come beat you up. _

 

He said it with a cocky little grin that Sidon couldn’t help chuckling at.

 

“I’ll do my absolute best to stay on your mother’s good side, then.”

  
  
  


Sidon walked Link up to the guards waiting by the road, the ones Sidon requested to accompany Link to the edge of the Gerudo Desert since Sidon himself was needed back in the domain and couldn’t take him there himself. 

 

Watching him walk away was one of the hardest things Sidon could ever remember doing, and it hurt.

 

Because he took a little bit of Sidon’s heart with him.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


The desert had flooded like nothing Link had ever seen. He didn’t even recognize the dunes when they came upon them. Clouds still fought against the sun, rain falling in the distance. It was easier to leave Sidon’s guards behind than it had been to leave Sidon, assuring them that he would be fine on his own from there. His heart was aching in two different directions, but his feet were taking him home.

 

He shed the voe armor on the way, letting the pieces fall into the sand without care or a glance back. With a sash and scarf, he fashioned himself to be more fittingly presentable. He didn’t want to get denied entrance at the door, despite only being gone for a couple of weeks.

 

Kara Kara had barely survived the flooding, but traders were all in good spirits. Link even got himself a celebratory shot of Noble Pursuit before he moved on. He didn’t encounter anyone on the road to Gerudo town though, which worried him. But the moment he caught sight of home in the distance, he understood why.

 

The sands had risen up as the floods cut new paths through the desert. The south-eastern corner of town was completely buried. From where he stood, he could see Gerudo moving around the mound like ants, clearing it from their home. Link quickened his pace.

When he caught sight of the front gate, he audibly gasped.

 

Black banners hung over the entrance and the two guards on either side stood with their spears pointed down. 

 

It was a sign that the town was in mourning.

 

The guards stirred when he approached at a light run. They were ready to bar his way until he ripped the scarf back away from his face. They both jumped in surprise.

 

“Link!”

 

He waved quickly as he ran by them, through the banners and into Gerudo Town.

 

The black banners were on every building. It was hard to imagine that the Gerudo even had so much fabric of such a sad color, but there it was, covering his home like a solemn blanket.

 

Most everyone was on the eastern side of town, he could hear them working to remove sand. Link ran straight home.

 

No one was there, but he was hardly expecting his mother to be home at a time like this. He practically threw his pack and weapons down and crashed into his room to find some clothes better suited to hard labor. He didn’t really bother to match colors and he neglected veils entirely. As he was pulling his hair into a tight ponytail, he heard someone approach his room.

 

His heart hoped it was his mother, but instead it was Liana who appeared in his doorway.

 

“Link…” She looked as surprised as they guards, but that surprise turned into a wide smile. “You’re back!”

 

She nearly knocked Link on his ass with how hard she hugged him, smiling and crying all at once.

 

“With the rains and floods, we weren’t sure if-” A sob stopped her and she squeezed him tighter. Link returned the squeeze, tracing letters on the bare skin of her back.

 

_ What happened? _

 

Liana froze and sobbed softly again.

 

“You mean the banners?”

 

He nodded. Liana wiped her own tears away before she pulled back, frowning miserably at their feet.

 

“One week ago, the Yiga attacked the town directly after luring your mother and most of the warriors away with a separate threat to Kara Kara. Those of us left behind fought as hard as we could and, even though we lost a few beautiful souls, we managed to drive the Yiga away, but-”

 

Her eyes watered again.

 

“The Chief ….she’s dead.”

 

Ice like he’d felt in the water of Lake Saria Shrine poured down Link’s spine as he stared at Liana in shock. His hands shook when he sucked in a harsh breath.

 

_ What? _

 

“She died like a true warrior, protecting her people.” Her voice warbled over every word. “Urbosa was elected to take her place until the Chief’s daughter is old enough to take on the trial.”

 

_ My mother? Where is she? _

 

“The palace right now, I think.”

 

Link ran out of the house with Liana on his heels. Emotions welled inside of him like a wave and he sprinted up the palace stairs. The guards there tried to stop them but Liana shouted, “this is Urbosa’s child!” Entry was quickly given.

 

Link had only been in the throne room of the palace a few times in his life. He’d mostly spent time with his mother in meeting rooms or the Chief’s daughter in the living quarters back when he was babysitting Riju.

 

Now the throne room was lined in dark banners of mourning, dimming the brilliance of the room. But Link only had eyes for one person in it anyway.

 

More guards tensed to see someone running the full length of the room but they were halted by a single raised hand.

Urbosa’s expression quickly changed from one of disbelief into one of indescribable relief.

 

“Link.”

 

She closed the remaining distance between them swiftly and snatched Link into her strong arms, falling to her knees as she did so. She trembled to keep in her tears while Link let his flow free.

 

“I knew you could do it, my clever child.” Her voice was thick. She cradled him against her and Link hiccuped through his tears. He’d missed how warm her skin was, like she carried the desert sun itself inside of her. The smell of spice and desert roses made him cry harder, hugging his mother as tight as he could. He’d never been away from her for so long, not ever in his entire life. But she held him like they’d never been separated, with nothing but love.

 

“You’re home now, my love. You’ve saved us all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in chatting about love-sick shark men or playful, blond bamfs, you can find me over at twitter @SeamoBeemo
> 
> See you all again soon!
> 
> -Seamo


End file.
